Coming Home Traduction Sarge's Girls
by Missleez
Summary: Bella, institutrice, envoie un colis ainsi qu'une lettre au Sergent Edward Masen, stationné en Afghanistan. Leur relation se développe à travers des lettres, des coups de fil et des conversations par webcam. Publication le mercredi et le dimanche (avec un peu de décalage de temps en temps).
1. Bella Préquelle

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Après avoir terminé plusieurs histoires et repris certaines, je vous en propose deux nouvelles drabbles_ (chapitres courts)_ dont j'ai beaucoup d'avance. J'aimerais poster à des jours précis comme je le faisais sur **Catch My Breath** mais je vous en dirai plus en bas...

Voici donc la première histoire !

Une histoire pas forcément conventionnelle, Edward/Bella, rated M. Les chapitres sont vraiment courts parfois alors ne soyez pas surprises ;)

**Si vous n'avez pas l'âge de lire le rated M, merci de filer avant que je vous chope** ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

~oooOOOooo~

Seattle... Samedi 6 février 2010, 14h13

« Attends, attends, attends. » soufflai-je en secouant la tête. « Quelqu'un a sérieusement écrit ça à un mec de leur escouade ? »

Je traînais à la maison avec Alice et Rose, mes deux meilleures amies. Jasper et Emmett, leur mari avec qui j'étais aussi amie, servaient à ce moment là l'Armée en Afghanistan.

Alice hocha la tête d'un air dégoûté. « Ouais, cette salope a tout mis sur le dos du Sergent Masen. Genre, c'est parce qu'il est entré dans l'armée qu'elle a dû rester avec lui et être toute seule – d'ailleurs, d'après Jasper, elle le trompait. »

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. « Comment il sait qu'elle le trompait ? Elle lui a dit ? »

Rose grogna. « Comme si une bimbo sans cervelle serait capable de l'admettre ? Putain, non. Emmett m'a dit que le Sergent a téléphoné à un ami commun qui lui a parlé d'un prof et plus si _affinité_... » Elle appuya sur le mot affinité en roulant des yeux.

« Bon sang, c'est horrible. » marmonnai-je en grande partie pour moi même.

La vie était suffisamment difficile comme ça pour les soldats... Être à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs amis et leur famille, coincé dans un désert ou une jungle en plein milieu d'une zone de guerre. Se faire traiter comme ça... Alice avait raison, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot que salope. Se faire traiter comme cette salope l'avait traité, c'était horrible.

« Mais ça s'est arrangé. » lança Rose avec un petit air moqueur. Elle sourit lorsqu'Alice grogna. « Emmett et Jasper l'ont convaincu de lui renvoyer un tas de photos de femmes sexy... »

« Jazz m'a dit qu'ils ont demandé à tout le monde et ils ont obtenu _cinquante_ photos ! » ajouta Alice en riant.

« … et ils lui ont envoyée en ajoutant la photo que cette salope lui a réclamé. Il a ajouté dans sa lettre qu'il écrit à tellement de femmes qu'il n'arrive plus à se souvenir de laquelle elle est. Il lui a demandée de prendre sa photo et de renvoyer le reste. » conclut Rose d'un air arrogant. « C'était l'idée d'Emmett et Jasper. Emm a eu l'idée des photos et Jasper a trouvé quoi écrire. »

« Bon sang, c'est diabolique... Du pur génie mais quand même diabolique. » admis-je.

« Carrément, non ? » sourit Alice. « Je suis presque désolée pour elle. »

Je secouai la tête, me retenant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais grâce à mon père ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper, à quel point la vie d'un soldat pouvait être dure même lorsqu'il n'était pas au combat. À mon avis, cette salope le méritait... et elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir vécu pire.

« Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui. » dis-je après une minute. « Je me demande... » Je me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant.

« Tu te demandes... ? » reprit Alice comme je ne continuais pas.

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur lui ? »

« Il aime lire. » commença Rose. « Emmett m'a dit qu'il emprunte toujours plein de livres à tout le monde. »

Alice fixa Rose et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers moi. « Je sais qu'il aime la musique. Je lui ai envoyé des écouteurs pour son iPod lorsque le cordon s'est coupé. Jasper l'a vu dans la poubelle et a su à qui ils étaient alors il m'a demandée de lui en acheter. »

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda Rose en arquant un sourcil.

Je haussai les épaules. « Je me disais que je pourrais lui envoyer un colis. Je sais que Charlie adorait en recevoir et je sais aussi que les gars aiment en avoir de votre part. Je me sens mal pour lui et je voudrais qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul... que quelqu'un pense à lui et le remercie pour son service – contrairement à certaines personnes. »

Les filles sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

« C'est une super idée, Bells. » dit Alice. « Je t'enverrai son adresse par mail quand je serai à la maison. »

« Ohh, tu vas lui envoyer des gâteaux ? » sourit Rose. « Si tu le fais, t'as intérêt à en envoyer suffisamment pour les garçons. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'en n'ont pas eu. »

« Ouais, j'enverrai des gâteaux. » ris-je. « Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'ils en auront. Et si j'en faisais pour vous et que vous les ajoutiez à votre colis la prochaine fois ? »

Elles acceptèrent et nous nous installâmes ensuite pour regarder le film que nous avions choisi.

~oooOOOooo~

Dimanche, je me réveillai et décidai de faire des cookies et acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour le colis que je voulais envoyer au Sergent Masen lundi matin.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer des cookies aux pépites de chocolat parce que ça aurait fondu. Après avoir vérifié, je réalisai que j'avais les ingrédients pour faire des sablés à la cannelle. Non seulement c'était délicieux, mais ça supportait aussi très bien le transport.

Environ une heure plus tard, la cuisine était propre et je retirai le papier des gâteaux encore chauds. Je savais que j'aurais dû attendre qu'ils aient refroidi – en fait, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû en piquer – mais ils sentaient et avaient l'air si bons que je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'en manger aussitôt deux. J'avais dû mal à les tenir parce qu'ils étaient vraiment chauds. Ils fondirent aussitôt dans ma bouche.

Je les laissai refroidir et m'habillai pour aller faire mes courses.

~oooOOOooo~

Walmart ressemblait toujours à un asile de fous et le dimanche après-midi ne faisait pas exception. Me faufiler parmi les gens était pénible mais je m'amusais beaucoup à mettre dans mon caddy des choses pour le Sergent Masen. J'avais fait quelques recherches en ligne et je m'en servais en plus de ce que je savais déjà sur les colis adressés aux soldats. J'avais une idée générale de ce que je voulais mettre. Du déodorant, du dentifrice, de la crème solaire, du bain de bouche, des lingettes... ainsi que d'autres produits d'hygiène.

Je passai par le rayon vidéo et pris quelques films. J'envisageai d'aller aussi au rayon livres mais décidai finalement d'aller directement dans une librairie. Ils auraient un plus grand choix et ça m'aurait donnée une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

Tout ça en plus des gâteaux allaient faire un colis vraiment sympa, pensai-je, surtout qu'il venait d'une inconnue. J'allais aussi écrire une lettre pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose de précis. J'espérais qu'il me le dirait même s'il ne me connaissait pas. Je les soutenais les gars et lui pour le travail qu'ils accomplissaient.

Si ça le faisait sourire et lui donnait une pointe d'espoir, alors c'était pour le mieux.

~oooOOOooo~

* * *

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce début ? Pour celles qui pourraient se poser la question, c'est apparemment tiré d'une histoire vraie ^^ De plus, les auteurs se sont inspirées de l'histoire d'amour de l'une d'entre elles qui a rencontré son mari par un échange de lettres :)

_Pour le programe de publication, c'est par ici !_

La préquelle POV Edward sera postée dimanche ensuite, je posterai le premier chapitre mercredi et ainsi de suite. Je n'exclus pas de poster plus de chapitres par semaine, on va dire que ça déprendra de l'humeur de tout le monde ^^

On se retrouve donc dimanche pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Edward Préquelle

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

J'ai une petite heure de retard mais le deuxième chapitre est bien là :)

Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse et je vous remercie énormément pour vos messages et vos encouragements ! J'espère que les aventures du Sergent vous plairont ;)

Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

Voici donc son point de vue... en général, c'est POV alterné pour cette histoire.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**~oOo~**

Afghanistan... mardi 2 février 2010, 21h26

« Sergent ! » cria Wells depuis l'entrée des baraquements.

« Ouais ? » grognai-je alors que je nettoyais mon fusil. Je levai la tête.

« Du courrier, monsieur. » sourit-il en posant une lettre sur mon lit.

Elle resta là alors que je retournais à mes tâches avant de l'ouvrir. Même si l'enveloppe était dans le mauvais sens, je savais exactement qui m'avait écrit et ça faisait plus de trois mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'envoie un e-mail mais elle savait à peine se servir d'un ordinateur pour faire ses devoirs, alors envoyer un mail.

Je soupirai et posai mon arme à côté de moi, me préparant à ce que Tanya avait à me dire. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais rien à me dire, dans sa dernière lettre, elle n'avait fait que se plaindre de mon absence. J'arrachai l'enveloppe et en sortis une unique feuille de papier.

_Cher Eddie, _

_Je pensais pouvoir faire ça, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Tu aurais pu venir à Harvard avec moi mais au lieu de ça, tu as filé pour jouer les soldats. C'est pas juste. Les cours sont suffisamment difficiles comme ça sans qu'en plus je doive gérer un petit-ami absent qui gâche ma vie sociale. Les fêtes, les soirées me manquent à Boston et je me sens bête sans quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Et crois-moi, j'ai reçu plein de propositions ! _

_C'est toi qui nous a fait ça. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas le faire mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. On aurait pu tout avoir. On aurait pu être mariés, avoir des enfants et être retournés à Chicago. Tu aurais pu travailler dans la société comme ton père et mon père. C'était ce qu'on était censé faire et tu as tout gâché._

_J'ai besoin de me sentir libre de pouvoir faire des projets. Pour ma vie. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à attendre que tu réalises que tu as laissé quelqu'un de génial derrière toi. Lorsque ça sera le cas, ça sera trop tard, Edward. Tu vas regretter mon départ. _

_Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Une agence de mannequins m'a acceptée à Boston mais j'ai besoin de la photo de moi que tu as. Elle est unique. Tu sais, c'était lorsqu'on a assisté à un ballet ensemble ? J'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît. C'est une des meilleures photos de moi et j'aimerais leur montrer. Alors si tu pouvais me la renvoyer, j'apprécierais vraiment._

_C'est pour le mieux. Peut-être que tu me verras bientôt dans les magazines ! Souhaite moi bonne chance !_

_Merci,_

_Tanya_

J'eus une brève montée de colère puis je me contentai de froisser la lettre avant de la jeter au pied de mon lit. Elle roula par terre.

« Tu te fous de moi, putain ? » grognai-je en secouant la tête.

Une large forme s'arrêta puis se pencha pour ramasser la lettre. Emmett McCarty était un géant qui faisait parti de mon escouade mais en réalité, il ressemblait bien plus à un ours en peluche. Je savais que Jasper Whitlock et lui venaient tous deux de Washington mais je n'en savais pas plus.

« Mauvaises nouvelles de la maison, Sergent ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« La maison. » soufflai-je en roulant des yeux. Je n'avais plus de maison. L'Armée était ma maison et à ce moment là, je me trouvais dans le putain désert, au milieu d'une foutue guerre, dans un camp avec plusieurs hommes. « C'est rien. » marmonnai-je en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je détestais parler de ma vie privée... avec qui que ce soit.

Pas le moins du monde dissuadé, Emmett ouvrit tout de même la lettre. La colère s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il lisait ce que la femme égoïste à laquelle je pensais tenir avait écrit. En fait, c'était intéressant de le voir passer d'un homme joyeux et souriant à un homme en colère. Il commençait à être intimidant et foutrement effrayant.

« C'est ta... _copine_ ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

« _C'était_. Apparemment, c'était ma copine. » raillai-je. Je ne me moquais pas de lui mais de la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Eh bien, putain, Ed... Depuis combien temps vous étiez ensemble ? »

Je haussai les épaules et fronçai les sourcils en fixant la fine couverture. « Par intermittence depuis le lycée mais on se connaît depuis toujours. »

Il leva les sourcils et hocha la tête en parcourant à nouveau la lettre du regard. « Voyons voir... Après tout ce temps... quoi ? Cinq, six ans ? Elle te plaque comme ça ? » demanda-t-il mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre. « Aw, putain non ! » Il se tourna. « Yo Jazz ! Viens un peu par ici ! »

Jasper se dirigea vers nous en nous regardant. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Mate un peu ça. » gronda Emmett en lui tendant la feuille froissée. Il se tourna vers moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sergent. Je m'en occupe ! » dit-il avec un putain de sourire diabolique.

« Putain. » murmura Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. « Mec, elle ne te demande même pas de tes nouvelles. »

Je partis dans un rire rauque et arquai un sourcil. « C'est pas son genre. »

« Eh, t'as pas besoin de ça. » lança Jasper de son accent traînant. Il regarda Emmett. « Vengeance ? »

« Putain, ouais, vengeance. » rigola sombrement Emmett. Il me tourna le dos. « Yo, les gars, écoutez. J'ai besoin de photos de jolies filles. Vous savez, des vraies filles pas celles qu'on voit dans les pornos. Femmes, copines, sœurs... Je m'en fiche. Juste des photos dont vous pouvez vous passer. Allez on se presse ! »

Je me tapai le front et compris où il voulait en venir.

Jasper rigola avant de s'installer à côté de mon lit. « Prends du papier et un stylo. Je vais te dire quoi écrire... »

Je soufflai en riant mais secouai la tête. « C'est pas nécessaire. Elle me trompe... »

Emmett revint et laissa tomber une bonne vingtaine de photos sur mon lit. « Comment tu sais qu'elle te trompe ? »

« Je la connais. » marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules. « Il faut lire entre les lignes. Toutes ces fameuses propositions ? Ouais, c'est ça qui l'a trahit. Elle a accepté plus d'une... proposition. » Je me frottai le menton en observant la pile de photo. « Il faudrait que je passe un coup de fil... à la maison pour en être sûr. »

Le mot ''maison'' resta coincé dans ma gorge parce que Chicago ne représentait rien de plus que le passé pour moi. C'était même pire maintenant.

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. « Vas passer ton appel. Je vais obtenir d'autres photos – et ensuite, tu vas lui montrer un peu... ses propositions. » sourit-il. C'était si facile de lui rendre son sourire. « Tu vois Alberts juste là ? » demanda-t-il en désignant un soldat assis trois couchette plus loin. « Il écrit à environ trente femmes aux États-Unis. Il les a rencontrées sur internet ou une connerie du genre. » rigola-t-il en secouant la tête. « Bon sang, il a même du mal à se rappeler de leur foutu nom. Il tient un tableau. »

Je retins mon rire en me levant et me dirigeai vers le téléphone.

« Toi, Sergent. » lança Jasper en me donnant une claque sur l'épaule. « Tu vas prendre le contrôle. Tu as écrit à_ tellement de filles_ que tu ne te souviens même plus de cette... Tanya. » dit-il après avoir regardé l'enveloppe pour avoir son nom. « On va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Aussi mal que c'était, cette idée était foutrement irrésistible.

« Et ensuite. » continua Emmett sans se départir de son sourire. « Tu vas lui dire de prendre sa photo et de renvoyer le reste. »

Le rire qui m'échappa me fit du bien. Tanya n'avait fait que m'ennuyer depuis que je lui avais annoncée que je voulais rejoindre l'Armée. Je lui avais laissée une porte de sortie pendant que je m'entraînais, avant que je parte au-delà des océans. Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas à m'attendre mais elle s'était accrochée à moi et avait refusé. Elle ne m'écrivait que rarement, ne me demandait jamais si j'allais bien et elle ne répondait foutrement jamais lorsque je l'appelais.

Alors que je m'éloignais, je les entendis discuter.

« Qui écrit une lettre de rupture typer ''Cher John'' à un homme qui fait la guerre ? » marmonna Jasper.

« C'est plutôt ''Cher Eddie''. » le corrigea Emmett. « Et tu devrais appeler Alice. Peut-être que Rosie et elle pourraient ajouter des trucs pour lui dans leur prochain colis. Il a besoin de papier et d'autres trucs. »

Je quittai le baraquement en secouant la tête.

Mon coup de fil fut bref. C'était le seul endroit que je pouvais appeler – le bureau du père de Tanya. Ça avait été le bureau de mon père mais ça, c'était avant. La réceptionniste était une copine d'école qui se trouvait aussi être une très bonne amie de Tanya. Katie.

« Elle a dit... _quoi_ ? » couina Katie. « Oh non, non, non... Edward, mon chéri... c'est complètement faux. Tu vas bien ? »

« Eh, je vais bien. Je suis juste... perdu. » soupirai-je. « Pourquoi rompre maintenant ? »

« Elle te trompe, chéri. Elle ne supporte pas d'être célibataire. » grogna Katie. « Elle a parlé d'un prof qui lui donnerait du crédit en plus mais je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de ses notes... si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, fixant mes genoux. J'avais eu raison. Ce qui me surprenait, c'était que je n'avais pas le cœur brisé. Néanmoins, je me sentais trahi. J'en avais plus qu'assez de son comportement d'égoïste et soudainement, j'avais encore plus l'impression que j'avais pris la bonne décision en rejoignant l'Armée. Si j'étais allé à la fac et avait quitté Chicago pour Boston comme elle le voulait, notre relation aurait été toxique.

« Merci Katie. »

« S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi, Edward. Rendre à la maison en un seul morceau, d'accord ? » dit-elle doucement. « Tu veux que je demande à Garrett de t'appeler ? »

Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle mentionna le meilleur ami de mon père – le père de Tanya. Je poussai un soupir. « Non... oublie que j'ai appelé. »

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. Prends soin de toi. »

« Je vais essayer. »

Je raccrochai, encore plus en colère que je l'étais auparavant. Je me levai si rapidement que la chaise se renversa presque. Je retournai au baraquement. Sur mon lit, il y avait maintenant une cinquante de photos de femmes. Emmett et Jasper levèrent la tête vers moi. Une expression pleine d'espoir s'étalait sur leur visage. Ils avaient l'air malicieux comme deux petits gamins sur le point de faire exploser des pétards dans une église. Cette pensée me fit sourire. J'appréciais d'avoir quelqu'un de mon côté.

Je hochai une fois la tête et m'assis sur ma couchette. « Ouais, on va le faire... qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? »

**~oOo~**

* * *

Voilà donc comment les garçons en sont venus à se venger de Tanya... c'était plutôt bien joué je trouve ^^

Si vous avez bien tout suivi, alors vous savez que le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi et sera un POV Bella ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapitre 1 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Nous voilà donc rendues au premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Comme vous allez vite le constater, il s'agit de la lettre de Bella... Les premiers chapitres seront ainsi, des lettres et rien d'autres puis ça changera par la suite ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! D'ailleurs, les auteurs vous remercient aussi pour vos commentaires qu'elles ont eu grand plaisir à lire :) Elles espèrent que la suite vous plaira !

Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bonjour Sergent Masen !

Vous me connaissez pas. Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je suis amie avec Alice Whitlock, qui est mariée à Jasper, un des hommes de votre équipe.

J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais il a parlé de votre ex à Alice, et elle m'en a parlée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu le culot de rompre avec vous alors que vous êtes en Afghanistan, alors que vous vous battez pour notre liberté et la leur… et vous demander de renvoyer sa photo ! Qui fait ce genre de choses ?

Ne vous méprenez pas… vous vous êtes très bien vengé. Réunir 50 photos des femmes et petites-amies canons de vos amis soldats et lui envoyer en lui disant que vous étiez désolé mais que vous ne vous souveniez plus de laquelle elle était, lui précisant qu'elle n'avait qu'à récupérer sa photo avant de renvoyer le reste ? Du pur génie. Je vous félicite, Monsieur. (Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais de trouver ça vraiment drôle et intelligent ? Mdr)

Enfin bref, peu importe à quel point je trouve ça amusant, je suis aussi horrifiée qu'elle ait osé faire cela - surtout de la façon dont elle l'a fait. Je vous envoie ce colis pour que vous sachiez que toutes les personnes qui vous écrivent ne sont pas comme votre ex. C'est le premier colis que j'envoie à un soldat alors il contient beaucoup de mes choses préférées.

_Fantasy in Death _est le dernier roman policier de J.D. Robb. Je vous joins aussi le premier roman de cette série, _Lieutenant Ève Dallas_, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas lu. Si vous ne connaissez pas et que ça vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, dites le moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous envoyer les autres !

_Percy Jackson : le Voleur de Foudre_ est un film pour enfant mais je l'adore alors j'espère que cela sera de même pour vous. Je vous joins aussi _Sherlock Holmes_, qui est sans doute un film plus "masculin".

Alice m'a dit que vous aimez beaucoup la musique alors je vous envoie aussi une clé USB dans laquelle se trouvent toutes mes chansons préférées. Cela va de Adele à Radiohead en passant par Lady Antebellum.

Le reste sont des choses générales qui me semblaient pouvoir vous être utiles. Si vous souhaitez recevoir quelque chose de précis, s'il vous plaît, faites le moi savoir !

Vous avez tout mon respect et mon soutien.

Sincèrement,

Bella

* * *

Le premier contact est donc établi ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première lettre ? Moi, je la trouve plutôt mignonne et sympa :)

Le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera dimanche, sera la réponse d'Edward ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapitre 2 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Prêtes à rencontrer Edward ? Oui ? Alors c'est par ici ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

18 mars 2010

Chère Mademoiselle Swan,

Tout d'abord, je souhaite vraiment vous remercier. Jasper a la plus haute opinion de vous et le fait que vous ayez pris le temps de préparer un cadeau aussi gentil compte plus pour moi que je ne peux l'exprimer.

Cela étant dit… si vous avez entendu parler de mon ex, alors je dois m'en excuser. En temps normal je ne suis pas aussi vindicatif. Néanmoins je lui avais proposée de lui rendre sa liberté avant mon départ mais elle avait refusé, déclarant que la séparation ne la gênait pas. Tout fut normale pour sa première lettre, sa deuxième lettre n'arriva qu'un mois plus tard et c'est dans la troisième qu'elle me demandai de lui rendre sa photo. Lui envoyer les photos de 55 femmes et lui demander de récupérer la sienne était peut-être excessif et immature. Avec le recul, bien entendu.

J'arrive déjà à voir que vous êtes très différente de Tanya, même si en réalité mon ex est une espèce à elle toute seule. Tout ce qui lui manque ce sont des chaussettes rayées et une maison sur la tête, et elle serait parfaite pour Oz - le roman fantastique, pas la série télé sur une prison.

En parlant de romans, merci. Si vous étiez sérieuse dans votre proposition de m'en envoyer plus, toute lecture est la bienvenue. J'apprécie surtout les classiques, tel que Sherlock Holmes.

En fait, tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé a été tout de suite utilisé. On a tendance à oublier que les produits d'hygiène sont nécessaires, et j'ai pu les partager avec un membre de mon équipe qui n'avait pas autant de choses. Néanmoins, je n'ai partagé aucun cookie. Pas une seule miette ne m'a échappée.

La musique était à la fois la meilleure partie et la pire de votre colis. C'était agréable d'entendre de nouvelles chansons et d'autres que je n'avais pas entendues depuis longtemps. De plus il semblerait que nous ayons les mêmes goûts musicaux. Cela me rappelle aussi à quel point composer ma propre musique me manque. Mais un piano n'est pas vraiment facile à trouver dans le désert.

Si vous étiez sérieuse sur le fait que je peux vous demander quelque chose… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour des bonbons à la menthe ! Mais si je n'entends plus jamais parler de vous, Mademoiselle Swan, je comprendrais parfaitement… Une fois de plus, merci.

Sincèrement,

Sergent Edward Anthony Masen

P. S. Peut-être que communiquer par mail serait plus facile ? En tout cas, cela serait certainement plus rapide. J'utilise freemail et mon identifiant est un mélange de mes initiales et de mon nom famille : EAMasen.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce premier contact avec le Sergent ? Séduites ? ^^

La réponse de Bella arrivera mercredi ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapitre 3 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Voici donc le premier mail d'un long échange entre nos amis :)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 2 avril 2010 à 13:15  
Date de réception : samedi 3 avril 2010 à 1:15  
Sujet : Bonjour de Seattle !

Bonjour, Sergent Masen !

J'espère que ce mail vous parviendra - sans vous apporter la pluie que j'observe en ce moment même à travers ma fenêtre.

J'étais très heureuse de recevoir votre lettre hier. Je suis contente de savoir que vous avez profité de ce que je vous ai envoyé et que cela vous a été utile. (Au fait, je ne vous reproche pas de ne pas avoir partagé les gâteaux ! Même si je dois moi-même avouer que j'en ai volé quelques uns lorsque je les ai sortis du four. Ils m'appelaient alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)

Ahh, vous êtes fans du héros détective de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ? Je dois admettre que cela réchauffe mon cœur d'amoureuse de la littérature. J'ai moi-même un faible pour ce cher Docteur Watson. Que lisez-vous d'autres ? J'ai quelques idées qui pourraient vous plaire, mais s'il y a quelque chose de précis, s'il vous plaît, dites le moi.

Est-ce que vous jouez du piano depuis longtemps ? Renée, ma mère, a essayé de me faire prendre des leçons lorsque j'étais enfant, mais je peux honnêtement dire que j'étais mauvaise. J'aime la musique, mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'arrive pas à faire glisser mes doigts sur les touches. Alors composer votre propre musique… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était capable de faire ça, et je suis incroyablement jalouse. Parfois, j'imagine une petite mélodie dans ma tête lorsque je travaille ou que je cuisine, mais être capable de la mettre à l'écrit ? Ça serait super.

Votre lettre m'a fait beaucoup rire, j'imaginais votre ex ressemblant à la sorcière dans le film. Et penser à ce film m'a un peu rappelée Charlie, mon père. Lorsque j'étais petite, nous regardions au moins une fois_ Le Magicien d'Oz_ lorsque je lui rendais visite. Alors merci de m'avoir fait sourire pour plus d'une raison !

Oups, mon temps libre est presque terminé, alors je ferais bien de me préparer pour le reste de la journée. J'espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles !

Bella

P. S. J'ai été très amusée de voir que nous avons tous deux utilisé nos initiales et nos noms de famille pour nos mails… Et vous avez raison… C'est BEAUCOUP plus rapide !

Aussi, s'il vous plaît… Plus de Mademoiselle Swan. C'est comme ça que mes élèves m'appellent ! Mes amis m'appellent Bella. :)

* * *

Le premier contact est donc établi :) La conversation n'est pas encore très profonde, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va vite changer ;)

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapitre 4 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Je pense qu'Edward devrait vous faire craquer au fil de ses mails... Voyons voir si son charme est efficace ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 4 avril 2010 à 2:13  
Date de réception : dimanche 4 avril 2010 à 14:13  
Sujet : La météo ?

Chère Bella (alias la Voleuse de Gâteaux),

Combien de mes précieux gâteaux non pas fait le voyage exactement ? Hmm ? Et qu'est-ce que vous mettez dedans ? Parce que je rêve d'en manger plus !

Si nous devons parler du temps et eh bien alors j'accepte de prendre votre pluie. Le désert est sec, chaud, sablonneux, chaud, sec et... Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il était chaud ? Et ça à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. La nuit, il fait froid. Les hivers à Chicago me manquent. Au moins, tout est plus joli sous la neige.

Oh, mon cher Watson, j'apprécie beaucoup ce héros détective, comme vous dites. Néanmoins, je préfère les aventures d'Alexandre Dumas..._ Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_,_ Les Trois Mousquetaires_, _Le Vicomte de Braguelonne_. Ces histoires ont été écrites à une époque où la chevalerie existait encore, les gens communiquaient par lettres et une poignée de main était une parole légale et plein d'honneur. En plus, les combats d'épées sont vraiment cool !

Lire est un plaisir auquel je peux m'adonner lorsque nous sommes en repos une fois par jour. Cela me permet de m'évader. En fait, tout ce qui me permet de m'évader est une bonne chose – des mots croisés ou même des livres de jeux.

J'ai toujours joué du piano. Ma mère en jouait elle même et elle a commencé à m'apprendre dès que j'ai su retenir une note. Elle m'appelait son petit Beethoven, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieux pour lui dire d'arrêter ça. J'ai toujours aimé écrire ma propre musique. En fait, ma mère m'a encouragé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe malade. La plupart du temps, je n'ai même pas besoin de piano. Hey, vous n'auriez pas du papier à musique, si ? Juste des pages de lignes vides où je pourrais mettre mes propres notes ?

Je suis content que mon ex vous fasse rire. Ça n'est pas trop le cas pour moi. Je suppose que ça commence un peu, mais sa nature de sorcière s'est révélée lorsque j'ai eu terminé mon entraînement. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai appris que j'allais sans doute être envoyé ici qu'elle a commencé à être méchante. Pourquoi ça ? Par auto-préservation ? Je pense que l'idée que je ne rentrerais peut-être pas à la maison était trop pour elle. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, elle ne m'a pas renvoyée les 55 photos. Les mecs m'en veulent un peu que je n'ai pas récupéré leurs photos.

Alors... vos élèves, Mlle Swan. Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez ? Est-ce que j'essaye réellement de tenir la barre face à une prof de littérature et je suis à deux doigts d'être ridicule ?

Il est temps que j'aille dormir un peu. Mon escouade doit patrouiller dès l'aube. Vous n'auriez pas une taie d'oreiller en plus par hasard ? La mienne est complètement usée.

Edward

(S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez plus sergent. Je l'entends suffisamment ici. Mes amis m'appellent Edward – ou parfois Ed mais jamais Eddie.)

P.S.: Je déteste vous demander ça mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir du vrai café. Quelque chose de très fort et de très torréfié. Les trucs qui circulent dans le coin ressemblent à ce qu'utilisent les mécanos pour nettoyer les tanks. Et ça, avant de le servir tous les matins.

* * *

Voici donc ce que je décrirais comme étant un échange de bon procédé :) On en apprend plus sur lui et ses questions devraient nous permettre d'en savoir plus sur Bella aussi...

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapitre 5 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Voilà donc leur correspondance qui se met bien en place et un deuxième colis pour Edward ! N'oubliez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de décalage horaire entre les EU et l'Afghanistan, c'est ce qui explique pourquoi Edward écrit la nuit - c'est en fait la journée pour lui ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : lundi 5 avril 2010 à 7:15  
Date de réception : lundi 5 avril 2010 à 19:15  
Sujet : Je me détends en buvant un Dolce Latte à la cannelle avant d'aller à l'école

Edward,

Je dois bien admettre que même si je vis à Seattle, je ne supporte pas le café noir. J'adore l'odeur mais le goût ? Pas vraiment. Néanmoins, je suis accro à Starbucks et tous leurs lattes, expressos et autres mochas... et si je suis vraiment d'humeur décadente, je commande un Moka au Chocolat Blanc et à la menthe avec de la crème fouettée – mais je ne fais pas ça tous les jours. Sinon, je pèserais au moins 300 kg !

Je vous promets que seulement deux gâteaux n'ont pas fait le voyage ! (D'accord, peut-être trois...) Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien d'illégal. *sourire*. Mon secret... si vous me promettez de ne le dire à personne – c'est que je rajoute une cuillère de jus de citron fraîchement pressé, de l'extrait de vanille _et_ une gousse de vanille et aussi de la farine d'avoine. Je suis contente qu'ils vous aient plu ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique aux arachides parce que je ai préparé mes gâteaux préférés pour votre colis... au beurre de cacahuète ! Juste au cas où, je les ai séparés de la nouvelle fournée de sablés à la cannelle que j'ai fait.

Non, je ne suis pas prof de littérature. À la base, c'était ce que je pensais faire puis j'ai réalisé que je voulais enseigner à des enfants plus jeunes, toujours impressionnables et ayant très envie d'apprendre. Les enfants du CE2 sont géniaux. Ils sont suffisamment jeunes pour tout retenir comme des éponges, mais ils sont aussi suffisamment grands pour débattre avec vous. Je dois admettre que la littérature est ce que je préfère faire avec eux. Nous venons de terminer _James et la Pêche Géante_. C'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais petite et ma classe semble l'avoir apprécié.

Il fait si froid que ça la nuit en Afghanistan ? Je suppose que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je croyais qu'il faisait tout le temps chaud. (Je l'avoue, la géographie n'est pas mon point fort.) J'ai ajouté des gants et des chaussettes au colis et j'espère que vous aurez un peu plus chaud avec ! Brrr !

Vous avez mentionné votre mère dans votre dernier mail... Où est-ce que vos parents vivent ? Chicago ? Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

Je suis fille unique et c'était pas terrible. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais deux ans et ma mère m'a emmenée avec elle à Phœnix. Mon père est resté à Forks, c'est une petite ville à quelques heures de route de Seattle. Il est flic maintenant – Chef de la Police de Forks. Il est rentré dans l'Armée dès qu'il a eu dix-huit ans et il est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai envoyé un premier colis. Il disait souvent à quel point on pouvait se sentir seul.

Oh mince, il faut que je file. Alice vient de m'envoyer un texto, elle se demande où je suis. Nous avons réunion dans cinq minutes.

Prenez soin de vous, Edward.

Bella

* * *

L'air de rien, elle pose les questions qui nous intéressent la Petite Bella ^^

On se donne rendez-vous dimanche pour en apprendre plus sur Edward ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapitre 6 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

_*Jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre*_ Il fait encore noir dehors alors c'est presque comme si on était toujours dimanche, d'ac ? ^^ Enfin... ou pas... ;)

Je sais que vous préférez les mails d'Edward alors j'espère que celui ci vous plaira !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 7 avril 2010 à 4:47  
Date de réception : mardi 6 avril 2010 à 16:47  
Sujet : AU BEURRE DE CACAHUETE ? Ce colis n'arrivera jamais assez vite...

Bella,

Je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos questions, mais je dois partir pour Kandahar. Mes hommes et moi devons y être d'ici une heure et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

Dès que je le pourrais, je vous écrirais.

Edward

P.S.: Je fais toujours attention à moi mais merci de vous en inquiéter.

~oooOOOooo~

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 16 avril 2010 à 22:24  
Date de réception : vendredi 16 avril 2010 à 10:24  
Sujet : Je suis de retour :)

Bella,

Est-ce que c'est grave des miettes tombent sur un clavier d'ordinateur ? Oh eh bien... elles resteront là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un gâteau au beurre de cacahuète. En fait, les deux fournées de gâteaux compensent le fait que vous avez parlé de vrai café. J'étais un homme désespéré – j'étais prêt à le boire noir, avec de la menthe ou avec n'importe quoi dedans.

En parlant de café... MERCI ! Je vous remercie, mon mug vous remercie et mes hommes vous remercient aussi. En fait, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de chaussettes jusqu'à ce que j'en enfile une nouvelle paire. Néanmoins, je serais prêt à vous embrasser pour le papier à musique. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion pour coucher mes idées sur le papier.

Je suis désolé qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour vous répondre mais nous avons eu un peu de retard. Nous sommes revenus de Kandahar hier soir, là-bas, nous patrouillions dans les rues. Des personnes ont fait exploser des bus en plein cœur de la ville et nous sommes restés sur place pour tout maîtriser le temps qu'ils nettoient. J'ai perdu un homme... Mendez. Carlos était un homme bien, il allait avoir un bébé. Il a reçu un éclat d'obus lorsque nous avons approché d'un des feux. Il n'avait que 19 ans.

Je suis fils unique moi aussi. J'ai grandi à Chicago. Techniquement, je suis un deuxième du nom, même si je m'en sers rarement. Mon père était avocat et ma mère restait à la maison mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle jouait du piano et donnait des leçons aux enfants des voisins pour passer le temps.

On lui a diagnostiquée une maladie rénale lorsque j'étais en première. Pendant mon année de terminale, on l'a opérée pour lui retirer un rein et elle est entrée sur la liste d'attente. J'ai posé mon inscription dans une fac tout près parce que je voulais rester et j'ai été accepté à la NIU. Elle est morte avant même que j'ai reçu mon diplôme.

Mon père était... perdu. Il s'est mis à boire alors je devais m'occuper de lui. Un soir, environ un mois avant mon entrée à la fac, il s'est tué. Je suis resté à Chicago le temps de tout régler, vendre sa maison et ensuite, j'ai rejoint l'Armée. Je suis soldat depuis.

J'imagine que vos élèves ont beaucoup de chance parce que si vous mettez autant de soin à enseigner que pour faire vos gâteaux, alors ils vont tous finir par être présidents, astronautes ou astrophysiciens. Il faut que je finisse toute la boîte ou alors, il faut que je la cache avant l'extinction des feux. Personne n'aura une seule miette, je peux vous l'assurer !

Edward

P.S.: Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour la taie d'oreiller. Elle sent divinement bon – contrairement au gars qui dort à côté de moi, lui il sent le vieux fromage et le curry. ;)

* * *

La vie n'est pas facile tous les jours pour Edward et ses hommes... Heureusement les colis de Bella animent un peu son quotidien :)

Prochain chapitre ? Un mail de Bella mercredi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapitre 7 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

La réponse de Bella ? Elle arrive tout de suite ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 16 avril 2010 à 16:30  
Date de réception : samedi 17 avril 2010 à 4:30  
Sujet : Je suis vraiment désolée...

Edward,

Je suis tellement désolée pour Carlos. Perdre une vie est une chose vraiment difficile mais savoir qu'il allait avoir un bébé et que ce dernier va grandir sans jamais le connaître ? Ça me brise le cœur. S'il vous plaît, dites bien à votre escouade ainsi qu'à la femme et la famille de Carlos qu'ils sont dans mes pensées et mes prières. Il est mort en héros et même si ça ne les consolera sans doute pas, j'espère que plus tard, ça les apaisera.

Perdre ses deux parents à intervalle si court et à un si jeune âge a dû être très difficile. Mes deux parents sont toujours vivants alors je me sens chanceuse. Même si je ne suis plus très proche de ma mère, je sais qu'elle me manquerait si elle n'était plus là. Considérez moi comme votre famille alors. Personne ne devrait jamais être seul au monde – surtout pas en étant là-bas.

Bon, passons à un sujet plus agréable !

Je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenu sain et sauf de Kandahar. J'étais inquiète. Je suis maintenant très attachée à vos mails – ou du moins, aux compliments que vous faites à propos de mes gâteaux ! Je suis très contente de savoir que vous aimez autant les gâteaux au beurre de cacahuète que moi ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi s'il y a un genre de gâteaux qui vous plairait ou alors je continuerai à vous envoyer ceux qui vous plaisent déjà.

Une de mes collègues m'a conseillée pour le café vu que je n'y connais absolument rien. Je suis heureuse de voir que c'était le bon choix !

Si j'avais su que j'allais obtenir CETTE réaction pour le papier à musique, alors je vous l'aurais envoyé plus tôt ! *se demande ce qu'elle obtiendrait si elle vous envoyait un piano* ;) Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous pourrez vous en servir. Je sais qu'avoir un exutoire créatif permet de repousser les émotions négatives. Évidemment, j'attends ma chanson maintenant : la Symphonie d'Isabella en LA mineur, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? LOL

En parlant de mes élèves... Il y a un petit garçon prénommé Christopher. Il est timide, calme et semble avoir peur de son ombre. Il est très maigre et ça m'inquiète. Aujourd'hui, j'ai remarqué un bleu sur son bras lorsqu'il a mis son cartable sur son dos pour partir. Je vais garder l'œil sur lui, m'assurer qu'il a assez à manger le midi, ou ce genre de choses. Si quelque chose attire mon attention, j'en parlerai au directeur et j'appellerai les Services Sociaux. Je déteste l'idée qu'il souffre mais sa situation m'inquiète.

Il y a aussi une petite fille – elle s'appelle Jessica. Elle a le béguin pour un petit garçon, Éric. Elle fait plein de choses adorables avec ses mains, elle en plaque une contre ses yeux comme si c'était un appareil photo et elle se sert de l'autre pour faire comme si elle prenait des photos. Devant ses amis, il fait comme si ça l'embêtait mais en réalité, je l'ai vu en faire des tonnes devant elle. Les enfants sont si précoces de nos jours ! Je vous jure, je n'ai commencé à harceler – hum, m'intéresser – aux garçons qu'au collège ! *sourire*

Oh bon sang... Ma télé est allumée en fond et je viens d'entendre une pub pour Red Mill Burgers. C'est un resto local, alors je doute que vous connaissiez, mais ils font LES meilleurs hamburgers du monde. En fait, c'est là où Alice, Rose et moi allons dîner ce soir. J'essaye de manger sainement la plupart du temps – autrement je ne pourrais pas manger les gâteaux que je fais ! - mais quand je vais à Red Mill, je me lâche ! Ils ont un Burger au Bacon et au Bleu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'y vais, néanmoins quand j'ai VRAIMENT faim, je prends le Double Bacon Deluxe avec du Fromage. Ça en plus de frites à mourir et des beignets d'oignons (en général, les filles et moi, on partage) plus des truffes à la menthe, des glaces à l'eau ou des milk-shakes au scotch. Mmm ! Si vous passez un jour par ici, il faudra que je vous offre le déjeuner. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais manger d'autres hamburgers après ça, je vous le promets !

Eh bien, maintenant que je vous ai rendu fou de jalousie avec mon prochain repas... il est temps que je file. Il faut que j'aille me préparer avant de rejoindre les filles. On va faire du shopping avant (et après si je les laisse faire. *soupir*. LOL)

À plus tard,

Bella

P.S. : J'ai regardé le film les Bleus sur le câble – j'adore ce film ! - et je n'arrêtais pas de vous imaginer en Bill Murray, qui faisait son discours. Vous voulez bien être mon Gros Orteil, Edward ? (Et si vous ne comprenez pas la référence... eh bien, ça parle d'amitié. *sourire*)

* * *

Il y a un vrai lien affectif qui se forme entre Edward et Bella -_ croyez moi ça va être très fort_ ^^ Petit à petit, ils se découvrent :)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Chapitre 8 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Edward prend des risques et se lance... leur histoire devient de plus en plus sérieuse...

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 6:22  
Date de réception : samedi 17 avril 2010 à 18:22  
Sujet : J'aime les surprises... Continuez à m'en envoyer !

Bella,

Cruelle, Isabella. Vous êtes si cruelle. Comment osez-vous me taquiner ainsi en parlant d'un hamburger qui a l'air si foutrement bon ? Il faudra qu'on aille déjeuner un jour. De la viande rouge, du bacon et du fromage ? Vous mangez comme un homme, Mlle Swan. Pas de salade de bonne femme pour vous – juste un hamburger, des frites et des gâteaux. J'aime ça, vous pourrez compter sur moi !

Gros Orteil ? MDR ! Je suppose que ça ressemble un peu à tous les Sergents, mais si vous demandez à mes hommes, ils vous diront sans doute que je ressemble plus à Tom Hanks dan_s Il Faut Sauver le Soldat Ryan_, qu'à Bill Murray dans _Les_ _Bleus_. Je suis plutôt discret alors ils ont tendance à être curieux. Bon sang, la plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas pour mes parents et ignorent aussi d'où je viens alors je ne dis rien. Je crois même qu'ils ont parié que je ne suis pas né ou que j'ai été directement livré à l'Armée. **rire** Je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler de moi, même si j'ai découvert que j'appréciais de plus en plus de parler de vous à Jasper et Emmett.

Juste pour vous prévenir... Je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils ont demandé à leur femme de m'envoyer une photo de vous. **roule des yeux** Si vous connaissez bien ces deux là, alors vous savez à quel point... ils peuvent exubérants parfois. Ils trouvent ça hilarant que la situation avec mon ex vous ait suffisamment énervée pour que vous m'écriviez. Alors pour que les choses soient justes au cas où vous seriez agressé par un appareil photo – et j'en suis désolé par avance – je vous joins une photo de moi. Je suppose que ça sera plus agréable de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom... et un nom sur le visage de cette super pâtissière. Peut-être que lorsque nos emploi-du-temps nous le permettront, nous pourrons discuter sur Skype ? Ou peut-être chatter en temps réel ?

Ma mère enseignait le piano à un garçon qui ressemblait à votre Christopher. Marten devait avoir six ou sept ans. Un jour, elle a voulu l'aider à mieux se positionner sur le banc. Elle a peine effleuré son dos qu'il grimaçait comme si elle l'avait frappé. Il avait foutrement peur mais il l'a laissée prendre soin de lui. J'étais en sixième ou cinquième à l'époque mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Il était couvert de bleus ! C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais ma mère pleurer – je veux dire... pleurer en silence... pas comme quand vous regardez le film romantique de l'après-midi entre files. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler les flics. Ça a été sa dernière leçon, parce qu'il a été retiré à ses parents le jour même et emmené chez ses grands-parents dans un autre état. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui lui est arrivé parce que c'est le premier souvenir que j'ai d'avoir eu envie de frapper un adulte. Je ne comprenais pas parce que mes parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi.

Bon, Jessica, d'un autre côté... Elle ressemble à n'importe quelle petite fille de maternelle que j'ai connu. Elles ne faisaient pas semblant de prendre des photos mais elles attendaient que je détourne le regard puis elles m'embrassaient avant de partir en courant. Je faisais comme si je n'aimais pas ça, mais en réalité... elles sentaient plutôt bon. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer une fois au collège. Je suis content de savoir que Chicago n'était pas le seul endroit au monde où on trouve des adolescentes qui gloussent et suivent les garçons. **arque un sourcil** MDR

J'ai écris à la femme de Carlos, hier. C'est une tradition dans mon escouade que le CC (Commandant en Chef) présente ses condoléances à la famille. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, à part ''je suis désolé'' encore et encore, et ''merci'', parce que si Carlos n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été moi à sa place. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Carlos et sa femme avaient une vie à eux mais tout le monde se fout que je sois ici. Alors... pourquoi moi ? Pour être honnête, c'est une sensation étrange que quelqu'un – vous – s'inquiète pour moi. Étrange mais agréable. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prévenu quelqu'un de mon retour de mission.

Jasper décrit les virées shopping de sa femme comme étant aussi dangereuses que ce qu'on fait ici. Elle ressemble à une tornade. Faites attention dans les rues de Seattle, Bella.

Edward

P.S. : Tout un piano ? Ne me taquinez pas, Isabella. Je suis un homme désespéré et cela fait foutrement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une femme vêtue autrement qu'en treillis... ou des sorcières aux chaussettes rayées. ;) Je ne vous dis pas ce que je serais prêt à faire pour pouvoir m'asseoir et jouer. Et peut-être que je vous écrirais une chanson. Est-ce que c'est un défi ?

* * *

Vous avez bien lu ! Une photo :) Si vous aussi vous souhaitez voir la photo qu'Edward a envoyé à Bella, c'est par ici -_ www . tvismypacifier jenny / coming _ home / chapter008 / firstedwardserious . jpg_ (enlevez juste les espaces ;))

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Chapitre 9 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Vous en rêviez ? Bella l'a fait ! Que le flirt commence mes amies ;) Voilà sa réaction à la photo envoyée par le beau Sergent (pour voir la photo, le lien est dans ma note en bas de page)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 17 avril 2010 à 17:00  
Date de réception : dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 5:00  
Sujet : Waouh...

T'es canon ! LOL - Est-ce que c'est trop osé de ma part de dire ça ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée. *rire* Tu as des yeux verts magnifiques – c'est toujours ce que je remarque en premier chez un homme. Je suis sûr que ton sourire est magnifique lui aussi – si seulement tu souriais ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas de quoi sourire ces derniers jours, hum ? Peut-être que si je soudoie Jazz et Emmett, ils accepteront de se promener avec un appareil photo dans l'espoir de capturer ce moment si rare.

Est-ce que Jasper t'a passé la photo de moi ? Alice m'a prise avec son portable hier soir au dîner et lui a tout de suite envoyé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te joins une photo récente que Rose a pris de moi lorsqu'on est sorti en boîte. En temps normal, je n'aime pas trop sortir dans ce genre d'endroits mais c'était peu de temps après ma dernière rupture. Les filles voulaient me remonter le moral alors elles ont passé la journée à me pomponner et ensuite, on a dansé dans un des clubs de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on s'effondre.

Tu ne le remarqueras peut-être pas (du moins, je l'espère ou il faudra que j'intensifie mes séances de gym !) mais oui, j'aime manger ! Définitivement pas de salades pour moi. J'ai de la chance parce que j'ai toujours pu manger à peu près tout ce que je veux sans prendre de poids. Je fais du sport deux fois par semaine et en général, je vais me promener une ou deux fois par semaine dans le quartier, ça m'aide.

Oh, tu es fan de _Il Faut Sauver le Soldat Ryan _toi aussi ? Je pleure à chaque fois que je le regarde. Je suis complètement folle de Tom Hanks dans ce film (enfin, pour être franche, je l'adore dans tous ses films !) mais honnêtement, je suis une fan de Matt Damon._ Will Hunting_, _Ocean's Eleven _(et _Twelve_ et _Thirteen_), la saga _Jason Bourne_... Ils font tous partie de mes films préférés.

Alors tu parles à Emmett et Jasper de moi, hmm ? En bien, j'espère ! Tu devrais discuter un peu avec eux... Ce sont des mecs supers et je sais qu'ils garderont pour eux tout ce que tu leur diras. Je les connais depuis longtemps et ils ont toujours été adorables et respectueux. Alors pour être juste... J'ai beaucoup parlé de toi à Alice et Rose. *sourire*

C'est si triste pour Marten ! Mais ta mère a fait ce qu'elle devait faire. J'aime beaucoup l'imaginer, adulte, ayant fini le lycée et à deux doigts de rentrer à la fac après avoir passé une merveilleuse enfance auprès de ses grands-parents. Je suis un peu optimiste, je suppose. Je préfère voir le verre à moitié plein, qu'à moitié vide. Ça vient sans doute de mon enfance, je préférais me dire que j'avais deux chambres, deux Noëls et deux anniversaires etc... plutôt que de penser mes parents étaient divorcés et qu'ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre. Je suppose que j'avais de la chance. Comme toi, mes parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi. J'ai toujours le cœur brisé lorsque je rencontre des enfants comme Christopher ou Marten.

Ahh le coup classique du cours et embrasse-le ! Oui, les filles font ça de temps en temps. Mais vous les garçons, au lieu de nous embrasser, vous nous tirez les cheveux. Au moins les filles ne font pas mal ! Je me souviens encore qu'on tirait sur mes tresses... Aie ! (Évidemment... _maintenant_, c'est une toute autre histoire ;) Se faire tirer les cheveux ne fait de mal à personne...)

Tu as été si proche de te faire tuer, toi aussi ? Rien que cette pensée m'effraie... pour être honnête, sans doute plus que je le devrais. Ça veut dire que je dois être encore plus reconnaissante. Parfois, survivre a son prix. Je comprends bien ce que tu ressens à l'idée que tu es survécu mais pas Carlos mais je pense que tout arrive pour une bonne raison – et moi, je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là pour m'écrire. Essaye de rester hors de danger, s'il te plaît ?

Oh, Alice est bien une tornade – mais une très gentille tornade. Elle a plus d'énergie que je n'en aurais jamais et enseigner au primaire est parfait pour elle. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Lorsque nous avons rencontré Rose à la fac, elle a trouvé sa place sans aucun soucis. Elle est blonde, du genre mannequin, alors on ne le devienne pas en la voyant mais c'est une super prof de mécanique. C'est incroyable de voir le nombre de mecs qui s'inscrivent à son cours juste à cause de son physique. Ils s'attendent à chaque fois à avoir une bonne note facilement parce qu'ils pensent qu'elle n'y connaît rien mais en une semaine, elle perd souvent un tiers de ses élèves. Elle est dure et fière de l'être mais c'est une super amie.

Bon... pour la chanson... Oui, c'est un défi ! Je n'ai jamais eu ma propre chanson ! *rire* Je ne pourrais peut-être pas t'envoyer un piano mais j'ai des caramels et des cookies à la noix de coco et aux noix de macadamia qui POURRAIENT bien trouver une place dans le prochain colis... Si je reçois ce qui faut.

Je dois filer. Les filles vont venir dîner à la maison pour une soirée film entre filles. Il me reste à mettre les lasagnes au four. On va sans doute boire du vin avant de s'écraser dans mon lit pour la nuit.

Bella

P.S. : J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on discute sur Skype... J'aimerais savoir si ta voix va avec ton physique de canon parce que j'adore les jolies voix. Tiens moi au courant pour tes disponibilités.

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez le flirt de Bella ? Pas mal, non ? Première étape, abreuver le Sergent de compliment sur son physique XD Deuxième étape ? Réponse dimanche !

Pour voir la photo de Bella, c'est ici - _ www . tvismypacifier jenny / coming _ home / chapter009/ firstbellabluedress . jpg _(enlevez les espaces)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous surtout !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Chapitre 10 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Un mail de la part d'Edward, ça vous tente ? Est-ce qu'il va répondre au flirt de Bella ? Réponse maintenant !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 17:31  
Date de réception : dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 5:31  
Sujet : Je craque pour la prof... ;)

Bon, ma maîtresse de maternelle, Mme Brownlow, ne te ressemblait pas du tout ! En fait, je dirais même que c'était ton total opposé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

J'ai reçu les deux photos, et j'ai trois choses à te dire... Un : le bleu est bel et bien ta couleur. Deux : quel espèce d'idiot baveux a été assez con pour te laisser filer ? J'espère en tout cas que tu n'as pas pleuré trop longtemps quelqu'un qui ne réalisait pas ce qu'il avait parce que non seulement tu es magnifique mais en plus tu m'as déjà montrée à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et trois : est-ce que Jazz et Emmett savent à quoi vous ressemblez lorsque vous sortez entre filles ? Si c'est pas le cas, je vais carrément leur montrer. **sourire moqueur**

Et oui, Bella, je leur parle de toi. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vérifié mes mails tous les jours et soudainement, je passe tout mon temps libre sur l'ordinateur. Ils allaient forcément finir par remarquer quelque chose. Dès qu'ils ont su que tu m'écrivais, ils se sont mis à parler et n'ont jamais arrêté depuis. Ils sont convaincus que leurs femmes sont les meilleures femmes du monde et je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils sont tes plus grands fans. Tu savais que tu as des groupies ? **rire** Mais, oui, tu as raison... ce sont des hommes bien et ils m'ont sauvé plus d'une fois. Ils sont aussi foutrement déterminés à nous faire sortir de là parce que je leur ai parlés de ton hamburger et ils insistent pour en avoir un.

Tu as une merveilleuse vision des choses. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais avoir ton recul sur certaines situation et voir les choses d'une façon positive. Le divorce de tes parents a dû être difficile pour toi, peu importe les doublons. Mes parents me manquent toujours alors je n'imagine pas ce que ça fait de vivre loin de l'un ou de l'autre. Néanmoins, si j'avais dû choisir, je suppose que je serais resté avec ma mère. Elle avait tendance à plus s'appuyer sur moi que mon père et j'avais plus de choses en commun avec elle – le piano, la littérature classique, l'histoire. Les gens disaient souvent que j'avais le physique de mon père et le caractère de ma mère.

Crois moi, j'ai tiré mon lot de queues de cheval pour attirer l'attention des filles. C'est parce qu'elles nous font tourner la tête et on ne sait plus ce qu'on fait. En ce qui concerne l'autre façon de tirer les cheveux... Hmm, peut-être que tu as raison... ça ne peut faire de mal à personne. ;)

J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mais si on doit admettre nos peurs alors ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que ces mails s'arrêtent un jour. J'en suis devenu dépendant en peu de temps et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que ça signifie. C'est pas comme si je ne recevais jamais de courrier parce que des anciens de mon escouade m'envoient de temps en temps un ''salut, j'espère que tu vas bien.'' Il y a aussi les parents de mon ex et les anciens copains de classe mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, pas qu'ils soient si importants.

Néanmoins, je te promets de faire attention parce que comment je ferais pour finir ta chanson s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Le défi est lancé, Mlle Swan et je l'accepte. Mais putain, tes gâteaux sont foutrement parfait pour sceller notre accord ! MDR

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais pleurer devant _Il Faut Sauver le Soldat Ryan_ mais pour_ Forrest Gump_... Ce film me tue ! Lorsque Forrest se trouve sous l'arbre avec un message pour Jenny de la part du Petit Forrest ? Ouais, toutema masculinité disparaît. MDR Mais Matt Damon est cool. La saga Jason Bourne est génial mais je trouve que c'est un choix plutôt sans risque pour toi. J'aurais parié sur... J'en sais rien... Hugh Jackman ou un truc dans le genre.

Skype est facile d'utilisation, alors on n'a qu'à se lancer... Il y a douze heures de décalage entre toi et moi. Le week-end prochain, mon escouade est de perm' mais je me suis porté volontaire pour rester sur le campement. On n'a qu'à se voir samedi prochain ? Minuit sera midi pour toi, tiens moi au courant si ça marche pour toi.

Edward

P.S. : Rien n'est jamais trop osé, surtout lorsque c'est une réaction honnête. J'accepte ton compliment, mais si les gars arrivent à capturer ce fameux ''moment rare'', alors Bella... pour toi, je sourirai.

* * *

Awww ! En voilà un qui sait parler aux femmes ^^ Pas sûr que Bella arrive à lui résister... En même temps... ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Chapitre 11 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je suis en retard... je sais bien... mais au moins, le nouveau chapitre est là ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 11:22  
Date de réception : dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 23:22  
Sujet : Idioties et lingeries

Bon hum... jour ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi aussi longtemps. Je ne fais jamais la grasse matinée. Évidemment, les filles et moi, on était debout jusqu'à 3h alors ceci explique cela... mais on s'est bien amusé. Hier soir, c'était soirée comédie: _Thérapie de Couple_ pour le côté romantique, suivi de _Zombieland_, que j'ai trouvé ridicule et enfin... _Very Bas Trip_ qui nous a fait mourir de rire. Évidemment, on riait peut-être à cause des trois bouteilles de vin qu'on a bu. MDR On s'est couché vers 2h30 et on a discuté pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de s'endormir. (Oui, tu faisais parti de nos sujets de conversation ! ;))

Elles viennent juste de partir et la première chose que j'ai fait après avoir pris une douche, c'est vérifier mes mails. Comme tu le disais dans ton dernier message, tes mails sont aussi devenus très importants à mes yeux. Quand je vois ton nom apparaître dans ma boîte de réception, ça me fait sourire et rien ne peut effacer ce sourire. En fait, j'ai tellement parlé de toi hier soir que les filles ont fini par essayer de m'étouffer avec leur oreiller. Oui... c'était une bataille de polochons, pervers. ;)

Alors, voyons voir... tu veux que je te parle de mon ex, hum ? Rien de très nouveau. Pour faire court, une fille rencontre un garçon. Ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Six mois plus tard, la fille trouve le garçon en train d'embrasser une autre fille.

Oh, tu veux la version longue ? J'ai rencontré Mike peu de temps après avoir commencé l'enseignement. (Il enseigne aux CM2 dans la même école que moi.) Il a été très insistant mais je l'ai repoussé pendant un moment parce que je ne voulais pas sortir avec quelqu'un avec qui je travaillais. La nouvelle année scolaire a commencé et comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie avec quelqu'un, j'ai fini par accepter. On est sorti ensemble pendant presque six moi et même si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir parler mariage – ou même amour, j'étais vraiment heureuse. C'était sympa de sortir avec quelqu'un pour dîner, danser ou voir un film... ou peu importe. Un jour de février, j'ai décidé de lui faire la surprise pour le déjeuner mais au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui ait été surprise. Je me suis rendue dans sa classe et je l'ai trouvé dans les bras de Lauren, une des secrétaires de l'accueil. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment humiliant comme ça, je suis entrée pile au moment où il lui demandait s'il allait vraiment être père. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'il la voyait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il me fréquentait. Je n'en savais foutrement rien.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le cœur brisé, j'étais simplement choquée et je me sentais bête de ne pas avoir vu ça venir. On était début février. Maintenant, je ressens surtout de la pitié pour eux parce qu'ils ne savent même pas comment être fidèles. Apparemment, elle aussi avait un copain quand elle fréquentait Mike. Alors... bonne chance à eux ! *hausse les épaules*

On s'est fait une soirée entre filles en boîte (tu vois le tableau). On a dansé, bu et insulté les hommes. On a ensuite passé le reste de la soirée à discuter du fait que j'avais de la chance d'avoir découvert quel genre d'homme il était vraiment. (Au fait... Jasper et Emmett sont déjà sortis avec nous alors ils savent à quoi on ressemble ! Mais évidemment, ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Alice et Rose leur sont complètement dévoues et ils le savent.)

Le divorce de mes parents a été difficile même si je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre. J'avais deux ans quand ils se sont séparés alors je ne me souviens pas d'eux ensemble. On pourrait croire que je suis plus proche de ma mère que de mon père vu que je passais tout mon temps avec elle mais c'est pas le cas. Je m'y étais faite mais à la vérité quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'en ai eu marre d'être l'adulte de la maison. Ma mère m'aime mais elle se comporte comme une ado. Je cuisinais, payais les factures, faisais les courses... alors qu'elle prenait des cours de poterie, de soufflage de verre ou de tarot. Elle faisait tout ce qui lui plaisait. Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, elle a rencontré Phil, mon beau père. Il est plus jeune qu'elle et est vraiment gentil. Il contrebalance bien son caractère. C'est un joueur de base-ball pro (ou du moins il l'était... il est coach maintenant) alors de temps en temps, il devait voyager et elle restait à la maison avec moi. Je savais que ça ne plaisait pas alors j'ai choisi d'aller vivre avec mon père. Je trouve que ça a été pour le mieux. Mon père et moi sommes devenus beaucoup plus proches et ça, c'est génial.

Hugh Jackman est cool (super sexy en Wolverine...) mais en général, je préfère Matt Damon. *hausse les épaules* Je suis aussi une grande fan de Josh Hartnett (_Pearl Harbor_ est l'un de mes films préférés. Ne me juge pas ;)) Will Smith, Tom Cruise (enfin, ses films... pas forcément TC lui-même ! LOL) et Harrison Ford.

Évidemment, Kate Beckinsale (qui joue dans _Pearl Harbor_ et _Underworld_) est la fille qui me fait le plus craquer.

Pour Skype, ça m'a l'air très bien. J'ai créé un rappel dans mon portable (pas que j'en ai besoin ! Mdr) pour samedi prochain à midi. Il me tarde vraiment.

Très bien, je dois y aller. J'ai des devoirs à corriger et des courses à faire.

Bella

P.S. : Je te plais en bleu, hmm ? C'est bien... J'ai plein de choses bleues – de mes robes à mes hauts, en passant par ma lingerie. Ça a toujours été une de mes couleurs préférées à moi aussi. ;)

* * *

Roooh ! Bella se lâche ! _Torride _^^

Comment va donc réagir notre Sexy Sergent ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Chapitre 12 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Ah le Sergent Cullen ! Il vous avait déjà fait fondre avec son dernier mail ? Eh bien, il va vous achever avec celui-ci ! XD

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : mardi 20 avril 2010 à 5:25  
Date de réception : lundi 19 avril 2010 à 17:25  
Sujet : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Bella,

Bonjour ma belle ! (Enfin, plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure à laquelle tu vas recevoir ce mail.)

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu hier. Peu de temps après avoir reçu ton mail, on est parti patrouiller. Lorsqu'on est revenu, j'étais mort de fatigue. (Oui, j'ai fait attention et oui, on va tous bien.) C'était un simple tour de contrôle. On a à peine quitté le campement mais rester debout pendant vingt-quatre heures n'est pas facile. Tout était calme alors j'ai la sensation qu'on sera rapidement renvoyé en patrouille. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'on va retourner à Kandahar et comme la dernière fois, on ne pourra pas communiquer. Je te promets de te tenir au courant si ça doit arriver.

Alors, voyons voir si j'ai tout compris... Tu bois, tu danses, tu aimes la musique, tu manges de la bonne bouffe, tu cuisines, tu fais des gâteaux ET tu aimes la lingerie ? Oh Mlle Swan... Où est-ce que tu te cachais jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu dois bien avoir un défaut, mais je jure devant dieu que je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Et crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment étudier tes photos pour le savoir. Je sais que je ne peux pas tout voir mais je suis déterminé à trouver quelque chose. ;) Peut-être que tu n'es pas douée pour les batailles de polochon...

Ce Mike... C'est un idiot, Bella. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire sa bêtise. En gros... le plus grand perdant de cette putain d'histoire, c'est l'enfant qu'il va avoir avec cette autre fille. Toi, ma belle, tu es bien trop géniale pour avoir à supporter ce genre de conneries et tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir appris la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est ce que ma mère appelait un ''collectionneur de filles''. Juste parce qu'il arrive à faire tomber les filles à ses pieds (et sans doute à toute autre chose), il le fait. Il les fait marcher jusqu'au bout. La première fois où j'ai sincèrement eu la sensation qu'elle était déçue par mon comportement, c'est lorsque j'ai eu deux petites-copines en même temps. Je signale quand même que j'avais quatorze ans mais elle l'a vite appris. Elle m'a dit que c'était méchant et que non seulement je faisais du mal aux deux filles mais aussi à moi même. Je ne la croyais pas jusqu'à ce que les deux filles apprennent la vérité et me larguent. Ouais, je l'avais bien mérité mais je n'ai jamais recommencé parce que plus aucune fille ne m'a pris au sérieux pendant le reste de l'année scolaire. Ma mère avait raison.

Maintenant que c'est dit, je suppose qu'il faudrait que je te raconte toute l'histoire avec Tanya, non ? Tu te souviens de ses chaussettes rayées et de la maison qui lui est tombée dessus alors qu'elle s'agrippait à cinquante cinq photos de femmes et petites-amies. LOL

Les Denali étaient amis avec mes parents et ils avaient une fille – Tanya. Nos pères travaillaient ensemble dans la même entreprise. On avait le même âge et je l'ai connue toute ma vie. On n'allait pas à la même école mais on se voyait régulièrement. Je suppose que nos parents nous voyaient bien finir ensemble – ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je ne vais pas te mentir... Tanya est très belle mais elle était – et est toujours – pourrie gâtée. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était moi. Dès que la puberté est arrivée, elle a commencé à flirter avec moi. Je n'envisageais même pas de sortir avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'entre au collège. Elle était jolie, j'étais à l'aise avec elle et on avait plein de choses en commun. En plus, on traînait tout le temps ensemble. Ça semblait facile. En fait, ça semblait si facile qu'on est simplement... resté ensemble.

Au début, tout allait bien. On est allé ensemble à nos bals de promo et ça rendait nos parents heureux. Mais les choses ont commencé à changer lorsqu'on est rentré en terminal. Ma mère était malade alors mon but était de rejoindre une fac proche de chez moi. Tanya avait d'autres projet. Tu vois, elle avait été acceptée à Harvard et elle voulait qu'on parte ensemble, qu'on emménage ensemble et qu'on, je suppose... vive heureux pour toujours mais les choses ont changé à la mort de ma mère.

J'ai beaucoup compté sur sa famille et elle... ils ont été très présents pour moi. Tanya m'a aidé à plus d'une occasion à laver mon père avant de le mettre au lit. C'est lorsqu'il s'est suicidé et que j'ai décidé de ne plus aller à la fac qu'elle a commencé à être en colère contre moi. Oh comme je te l'ai dit, elle m'avait promis de m'écrire... mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Quand j'ai reçu mon ordre de mission, je lui ai proposée de rompre mais elle a refusé. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis aussi en colère contre elle. J'en sais rien.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me suis jamais précipité pour lui écrire un mail et qu'elle n'a jamais accepté de parler sur Skype avec moi.

Tu craques pour bien trop de célébrités, Isabella. Il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus. Et pour une fille ? Sérieux ? LOL mais en même temps, tu as bon goût. J'aime_ Pearl Harbor_, néanmoins, je reste fidèle à Ben Affleck dans ce film. Je trouve ça triste qu'il se batte dans une guerre que son propre pays n'a pas encore rejoint, qu'il soit perdu en mer et qu'à son retour, il apprend que son meilleur ami lui a piqué sa copine. Tsk, je ne suis pas sûr que je ne me serais pas énervé.

Par contre, Harrison Ford assure ! Indiana Jones est le meilleur, sans parler de Han Solo. LOL

Je n'en ai pas envie, mais il faut que j'y aille, ma belle. C'est quand même fou que samedi mette autant de temps à arriver, non ? Et que je sois aussi nerveux ? Aussi belle que tu serais, porte autre chose que la lingerie dont tu parles... je ne sais pas si mon cœur pourrait le supporter. ;) La prochaine fois... peut-être. LOL

À très vite...

Edward

P.S. : Il me semble que ce ''moment rare'' que tu réclamais est joint à ce mail. Jasper n'a honte de rien et il m'a pris en photo alors que j'ouvrais un de tes mails. Alors, ouais, Bella... ce sourire est tout à toi. Merci.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Un vrai petit coeur ce Sergent ^^

Si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil à la photo qu'il envoie à Bella, c'est par ici - - _ www . tvismypacifier jenny / coming _ home / chapter012 / edwardraremoment . jpg_ (enlevez simplement les espaces ;))

On se retrouve... mercredi pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Chapitre 13 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

J'ai l'impression que Bella est aussi curieuse que nous, parce qu'elle a plein de choses à dire au Sergent ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : lundi 19 avril 2010 à 18:04  
Date de réception : mardi 20 avril 2010 à 6:04  
Sujet : J'espère que ce mail te parviendra là où tu devrais être... au pays des rêves !

Edward ! Tu es déjà vraiment beau et sexy quand tu es tout sérieux comme sur la première photo, mais lorsque tu souris ? Eh bien, je veux dire, ouais... t'es pas mal. ;) (Si je devais dire ce que je pense vraiment – tu es à couper le souffle – tu prendrais la grosse tête, non ? Il faut que je garde l'œil sur toi ! *sourire*) Mais plus sérieusement, tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

Je ne peux pas dire que la perspective que tu ailles à Kandahar m'enchante mais je sais qu'on n'a pas le contrôle sur ce genre de choses. Promets-moi de bien faire attention à toi, autant que possible et je te promets de garder des pensées positives. D'ici là, on n'aura qu'à continuer à discuter et penser à autre chose, d'accord ?

Tu sais... tu parles de moi comme si j'étais parfaite mais je peux t'assurer que je suis loin de l'être ! MDR Je suis bordélique. (Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je laissais traîner des déchets partout mais il y a bien quelques piles de magazines sur ma table de salon, mon lit est rarement fait et je laisse très souvent mes vêtements par terre au lieu de les mettre dans le panier lorsque je me change pour aller me coucher.) Il m'arrive d'être un peu bruyante et je gâche aussi la fin des livres et des films sans le réaliser. J'ai parfois tendance à être étourdie et distraite... et je combats ça en faisant des listes – évidemment, j'ai aussi du mal à suivre avec mes listes ! MDR Je les trouve toujours dans des endroits étranges, comme le frigo, le placard de la salle de bain, etc.

J'aime aussi respecter la grammaire, la ponctuation et tout le reste. Évidemment, je ne suis pas toujours ces règles dans mes mails parce que ça ressemble plus à une conversation, alors j'écris comme je parle. Je ne cherche pas la perfection chez les autres, seulement chez moi – même si certaines choses me rendent folle : les gens qui confondent fièvre et température, ou encore démanger et gratter. Ça m'énerve vraiment lorsque quelqu'un dit ''J'ai de la température.'' Ce qu'ils veulent dire en réalité, c'est qu'ils ont de la fièvre... Ou ''Oh, j'ai le dos qui me gratte !'' Non, non, non. Ton dos te démange, alors gratte-le bon sang. Aie ! Ça me rend complètement folle !

Une autre chose chez moi qui agace les gens (Rose et Alice s'en sont plaint plusieurs fois. *rire*), c'est que lorsque je trouve une chanson qui me plaît, j'ai tendance à l'écouter encore et encore tout en travaillant – pendant que je fais le ménage, que je corrige des copies ou que j'écris. Par exemple, ma dernière obsession, c'est _Fall_ d'Ed Sheeran. Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je l'écoute en boucle. À chaque fois que j'allume mon MP3, c'est ça que j'écoute.

Et... oui, malheureusement, je suis nulle aux batailles de polochons... mais est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance quand on est en train d'en faire une ? Hmm ?

Oui, je pense que Mike serait plutôt du genre ''collectionneur de filles'', ça fait d'ailleurs un peu... serial killer quand on y pense ! J'ai tout de suite su que je serais mieux sans lui et je n'ai rien regretté depuis. Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis restée que 6 mois avec ce mec. Mais toi... bon sang, je dois avouer que j'ai dû me retenir de taper Tanya Denali dans Google pour trouver des informations sur elle et lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Une amie de ta famille, être si longtemps ensemble et voir la façon dont elle t'a traité ? C'est inacceptable. Rien que d'y penser me donne envie de traquer cette garce pour lui casser la gueule. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Je n'en suis pas sûre... mais je ne suis pas non plus sûre que ça me fasse quelque chose ! (Oh, est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'un autre de mes défauts, c'est que j'ai plutôt mauvais caractère quand quelque chose me tape VRAIMENT sur les nerfs ? Ouais...)

Ahh, pauvre Ben Affleck dans Pearl Harbor. J'ai changé tellement souvent de camp en regardant ce film que c'est même pas drôle. Mais ma seule consolation, c'est que Danny et Evelyn pensaient que Rafe était mort lorsqu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Il ne se passe absolument rien quand il est ''vivant.'' Mais bon sang... la scène où Danny emmène Evelyn dans son avion et qu'ensuite ils font l'amour dans le hangar ? Mon cœur fond rien que d'y penser. C'est une de mes scènes préférées tous films confondus. Je pourrais la regarder encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser.

Oui, je suis d'accord pour Harrison Ford lorsqu'il joue Indiana Jones et Han Solo. Il est tellement beau, même s'il est plus âgé que moi et j'ai toujours adoré ces deux séries de films !

Je me disais qu'on pourrait jouer aux 20 Questions... Tu y as déjà joué ? Je ne vais peut-être pas toutes les poser d'un coup (parce que ça ferait un peu trop !) mais peut-être qu'on pourrait en faire une ou deux par mail ? J'ai de plus en plus envie d'apprendre des choses sur toi au fil de nos conversations. Ça serait sympa comme façon de faire, je trouve. En retour, si tu veux me poser des questions, ça serait marrant. Si tu es partant... jette un coup d'œil à ma première question !

Est-ce que tu es plutôt du matin ou du soir ?

Je suis plutôt un mélange des deux, je suppose. J'aime rester éveillée la nuit lorsqu'il fait sombre et frais, et que tout est calme. Si j'écris, j'ai tendance à être plus efficace la nuit. Et pourtant... lorsque je me réveille le matin, il ne me faut pas grand chose pour être en forme et de bonne humeur. Oui, j'apprécie mon café le matin mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, je n'en ai pas besoin pour être fonctionnelle. En fait, je fais aussi bien sans. Et toi ?

Très bien, assez de bavardages pour ma part. J'ai un poulet mariné qui m'appelle pour sortir du four. J'en fais plus pour pouvoir en amener demain à l'école, non seulement pour mon déjeuner mais aussi pour Christopher. Je l'ai bien observé aujourd'hui et il s'est littéralement jeté sur le morceau de pizza qui a été donné à la cantine. Il a tout mangé en quelques minutes mais il avait toujours l'air d'avoir faim. Alors je voudrais m'assurer qu'il ait le ventre plein demain. Je vais passer au magasin pour acheter des petites choses comme du pain, du beurre de cacahuète, des comportes de fruits, etc. Je préparerai un petit sac et il pourra l'emmener chez lui vu que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il mange là bas. Si ça continue comme ça, je doute que j'attendrai beaucoup plus longtemps pour parler de mes craintes au principal et aux autorités.

À la prochaine fois...

Bella

P.S.: Il me tarde samedi à moi aussi. Des papillons se sont installés dans mon ventre et apparemment, ils ont fait un million de bébés. ;)

* * *

On se rapproche à grands pas de leur moment sur Skype, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... laissons-les se découvrir encore un peu ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. Chapitre 14 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Désolée pour mon gros retard... Je déteste ça mais parfois, je n'ai pas trop le choix... Enfin, bref, le nouveau chapitre est là et j'espère qu'il vous fera oublier mon fameux retard ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 18:34  
Date de réception : mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 6:34  
Sujet : Tout doux ma grande...

Bella,

Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que même si j'apprécie ta colère envers Tanya, elle n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux me battre seul contre elle, et en réalité, j'ai juste envie de l'oublier. C'est déjà fait.

Peut-être que j'ai toujours su que le fait que je rejoigne l'armée allait mettre fin à notre couple et pourtant, ça ne m'a pas touché plus que ça. Est-ce que je me sens trahi ? Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur brisé. Tu te souviens quand tu étais petite et que tu as appris que le Père-Noël n'existe pas ? Ouais, c'est ce genre de sentiments. Putain, tout n'était que mensonge mais au moins maintenant, ça a un sens. Il y avait donc une bonne raison pour que je trouve toujours les cadeaux que j'avais demandé à mes parents au pied du sapin. C'était pas le gros habillé en rouge du centre commercial. Eh bien... ne pas entrer à Harvard avec Tanya ne m'a rien fait pour plusieurs raisons, des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la mort de mes parents. Est-ce que ça a un sens ce que je dis ? Et je ressens la même chose maintenant, ça doit vouloir dire que ce que je ressentais pour elle... eh bien ne comptait pas tellement.

Est-ce que ça fait de MOI une mauvaise personne ? Si c'est le cas, on n'aura qu'à être mauvais ensemble, hum ?

Ce ne sont pas des défauts, Bella... Ce sont juste des traits de caractère. Ça fait quoi si tu es bruyante et exubérante lorsque tu parles d'un film ou d'un live ? Ça veut juste dire que tu es passionnée. Tout le monde a un peu de désordre dans sa vie alors les magazines ne comptent pas. Pour la musique, je comprends parfaitement... je fais la même chose lorsque j'écris ou que j'essaye d'apprendre une nouvelle chanson. Et ces dix dernières années, la langue s'est appauvrie, devenant quelque chose qui n'a plus trop de sens. Tu es prof alors ça m'aurait inquiet que tu ne veuilles pas que les choses soient parfaites. Par contre, un lit pas fait... ça ne m'arriverait pas à l'armée, mais quand je suis chez moi, j'aime bien que mon lit reste ouvert, comme une sorte d'invitation à dormir... ou faire d'autres choses.

Hmm, peut-être que tes défauts sont cachés... Je suis toujours en mission pour les trouver.

20 questions ? Je suppose que je vais commencer par répondre à la première. Du matin ou du soir ? Ici, il faut que je sois les deux parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je sois prêt en une seconde s'il se passe quelque chose. Parfois, je reste éveillé pendant plusieurs jours. Mais en général, je suis plutôt du matin à cause de l'entraînement. Ils te réveillent avant l'aube. Et il me faut absolument un café pour que j'arrive à penser comme un être humain normal ou du moins, que je sois plus facilement supportable. MDR.

Ma question pour toi est... Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye le plus ? Je suis ici depuis plusieurs moi et il me reste encore six mois... J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à en voir le bout. Devant mes hommes, je dois garder les pieds sur terre et rester calme. Tout le temps. J'ai peur de les décevoir, Bella, j'ai peur de ne pas sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas leur dire ça ou ils perdront toute foi en moi parce que la peur peut faire faire de graves erreurs aux gens. Je te le dis parce que Kandahar me semble être une certitude et je déteste l'idée de perdre un autre Carlos, de ne pas pouvoir t'écrire et de ne pas réussir à faire revenir mes hommes sains et saufs. Je déteste aussi l'idée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais... je ne sais pas.

Une autre question... si tu pouvais avoir tout ce que tu voudrais... en un instant... qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Pour moi, ça serait une pizza de Chicago. Putain, ça me manque. Une bonne épaisseur avec du fromage et toute sorte de choses sauf du poivron. Suivi ensuite par une bonne bière fraîche et ça serait le paradis. Je pense que c'est les choses les plus simples qui me manquent ici. Je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux... c'est juste la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée. Fais moi confiance, il y a tout un tas de choses auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le droit depuis que je suis ici mais la plupart de mes besoins peuvent être ignorés, surtout lorsque je suis entouré d'hommes et de femmes en sueur qui portent tous la même putain de tenue. **rire**

Tu me trouves sexy ? MDR tu ne m'as pas encore entendu parlé. Et si j'avais la voix d'Andy Rooney, bien nasale et tout ? Celle de Larry the Cable Guy... tu sais, celui qui fait la voix de Martin dans _Cars_ ? Merci de me dire toutes ces choses, Bella. S'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à garder ''l'œil sur moi.'' J'ai le sentiment que tu le ferais vu ton caractère sexy. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tes compliments ne me montent pas à la tête mais crois-moi, je pense la même chose de toi. Vu à quel point tu es belle, j'imagine bien que ton carnet de bal doit toujours être rempli. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, sache que depuis ta première lettre, je souris plus souvent. Apparemment ces ''moments rares'' deviennent plus fréquents... du moins, c'est que Jazz et Emmett disent.

Je suppose que tu vas bientôt partir travailler alors j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée...

Edward

P.S. : Je ne peux pas dire qu'un hangar serait mon endroit préféré pour faire l'amour... même si c'est très glamour dans un film. Peut-être que c'est trop public pour moi vu que n'importe qui pourrait entrer. Je préférerais avoir de l'intimité et plein de temps... tu sais, sans la possibilité d'être interrompu.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que les P.S. se font de plus en chaud à chaque mail ^^

Pour le prochain message, sans surprise, ça sera la réponse de Bella ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Chapitre 15 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Encore une fois, désolée pour mon retard, mais mes débuts de semaine sont plutôt chargés... Pas toujours facile de me tenir au planning ^^ Heureusement, je peux me rattraper en fin de semaine ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 7:12  
Date de réception : mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 19:12  
Sujet : Juste un petit bonjour !

Edward,

Je dois filer pour l'école mais je voulais juste t'envoyer ce message maintenant parce qu'après ton dernier mail, j'ai ressenti le besoin de te faire un câlin ! Je t'écrirai plus en détails ce soir, mais pour l'instant...

*câlin*

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 20:04  
Date de réception : jeudi 22 avril 2010 à 8:04  
Sujet : Le Père-Noël n'existe pas ?

Oh Edward... tu étais obligé de me briser le cœur ainsi ? Maintenant, je ne sais plus si je dois croire au Lapin de Pâques et à la Petite Souris ! *sniff* ;)

Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire lorsque tu opposes les décisions que tu as prises à ce qu'on attendait de toi. Si tu es en paix avec tout ça, ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Considère que le sujet est clos. Même si... être vilains ensemble m'a l'air... mmm... plutôt marrant...

*grogne* Des traits de caractère, mon cul. Je suis si polie... MDR Néanmoins, j'aime ta façon de voir les choses à propos du lit défait. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je me disais juste que c'était pénible de le faire puisque de toutes façons, je vais finir par le défaire plus tard. De la pure fainéantise de ma part, je peux te l'assurer.

Dieu merci, les machines à café existent, hmm ? Je n'en ai pas personnellement mais Rose et mon père ne pourraient pas vivre sans la leur. Je suppose qu'il en ait de même pour toi lorsque tu es chez toi. Et je suppose que si j'étais debout depuis tôt le matin, rester éveillée toute la nuit perdrait de son attrait. Mais malheureusement, ça fait bien longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivée ! MDR

Tu sais... Mon père me racontait souvent des histoires à propos de ses missions à l'étranger et il avait la même crainte que toi – ne pas être capable de garantir la sécurité de ses hommes et ne pas avoir la possibilité de rentrer nous retrouver ma mère et moi. Il disait que c'était la choses la plus dure au monde pour lui et pourtant mon père est un costaud.

Tu dis que la peur peut faire faire des erreurs aux gens. Peut-être... mais seulement si tu la laisses te paralyser. De mon point de vue, la peur peut être un bon moteur. Si tu as toujours cette sensation de peur au fond de ton esprit, alors tu es plus en alerte et tu maîtrises mieux les choses. Avoir un peu peur n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il faut que tu t'en serves... Ne la laisse pas se servir de toi. Si tu _n'avais pas_ peur en te rendant dans des endroits comme Kandahar, alors là, j'aurais été inquiète. C'est un endroit effrayant et les situations que tu y vis te sont inconnues. Si tu n'avais pas peur, alors tu serais idiot et les idiots se font tuer. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde en permanence – c'est la guerre et il y a forcément des pertes, peu importe à quel point ça fait mal. Alors sers toi de ta peur pour te donner à cent pour cent et t'occuper de ton escouade. Tu n'es pas seul, Edward. Tu penses ne pas pouvoir dire à tes hommes que tu as peur ? C'est des conneries. Je suis d'accord, ce n'est sans doute pas la chose la plus rassurante au monde que de savoir que son chef a peur mais je peux te garantir qu'ils ont tout aussi peur que toi. Parle à Jasper et Emmett, ma puce. Je _sais_ qu'ils ont peur eux aussi et ils n'auront pas une plus mauvaise opinion de toi parce que tu as admis ta peur. Laisse-les te soutenir pour que tu puisses en retour t'occuper d'eux.

Tu n'es plus seul, Edward. Souviens-toi bien de ça.

En ce qui concerne ma plus grande peur, je suppose qu'il y en a quelques unes. La réponse la plus facile (et que je pourrais donner à n'importe qui) serait les araignées. Je les déteste. Je sais qu'elles ont leur importance sur terre mais je déteste ces garces. Je crois que ma peur remonte à l'époque où je faisais du baby-sitting lorsque je revenais ici pour les vacances universitaires. Je gardais une petite fille de dix ans et soudainement, des araignées sont sorties de partout. Elles venaient de dessous le canapé et les coussins, d'en dessous du frigo... partout. Ça m'a complètement paniqué. Elles étaient vraiment grosses. Je jure qu'elles devaient faire au moins sept centimètre de diamètre. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas montrer à quel point j'avais peur pour ne pas faire paniquer la petite fille. Alors je nous ai très calmement guidées jusqu'à la porte d'entrer et on est allé chez mon père. On est resté là-bas jusqu'à ce que ses parents rentrent. Ils ont appelé un exterminateur et il leur a dit qu'ils avaient une invasion. Sans déconner... sérieux ? mdr

Enfin bref, la réponse que je ne donnerais pas à tout le monde, c'est que j'ai peur de perdre Charlie, mon père, lorsqu'il est en service. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est chef de la police de Forks. Le taux de criminalité n'est pas très élevé là bas mais il y a toujours une possibilité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... qu'un jour, je reçoive ce fameux coup de fil qui m'apprendrait qu'il a été tué par un détraqué avec un flingue ou un truc dans le genre. Néanmoins, son travail le rend heureux alors je peux supporter cette peur.

Dans la même lignée, j'ai peur de te perdre. Ne te méprends pas... tout ça vaut les risques que tu prends mais tu m'as posée la question et j'ai envie d'être honnête avec toi.

Oh bon sang... quelque chose que je voudrais ? J'ai presque (mais pas tout à fait) honte de l'admettre mais je rêve d'une nuit de sexe si torride que je pourrais à peine marcher le lendemain. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait un moment. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me désire tellement qu'il ne peut pas attendre avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Il arracherait mes vêtements tout en embrassant mon cou puis il me soulèverait et... Enfin, tu vois le tableau. *s'évente*

Mmm, une pizza à pâte épaisse. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ne fasses pas partie de ces gens qui aiment la pâte fine... Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'on arrête de s'écrire. ;) Retire les olives noires et les poivrons et je suis de la partie. Je ne suis pas trop fan des légumes qui ressemblent à des insectes.

Putain oui, je te trouve sexy ! C'est sans doute pas nouveau pour toi qu'une femme te trouve canon... mdr Je suis même persuadée que tu reçois au moins une proposition par jour lorsque tu es chez toi. *sourire* Heureusement, j'ai vite appris que derrière ce joli minois se cache un esprit vif et sarcastique ainsi qu'un grand sens de l'humour. Et pour ta voix ? J'ai la sensation qu'elle me plaira peu importe à quoi elle ressemble. Mon carnet de bal ? Euh. Je suppose que je reçois pas mal d'attention mais personne n'a jamais attiré la mienne.

Jusqu'à maintenant...

Bella

P.S. : Par hasard, tu ne te serais pas enregistré en train de jouer un de tes morceaux au piano ? Depuis que tu m'as dit que tu en joues, je meurs d'envie de t'entendre !

* * *

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, ils sont de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre... d'ailleurs, ils n'hésitent plus à utiliser des mots doux :)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre sans doute d'ici vendredi à samedi ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	18. Chapitre 16 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici la réponse tant attendue d'Edward et pour le coup, vous en avez deux pour le prix d'une !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 23 avril 2010 à 5:46  
Date de réception : jeudi 22 avril 2010 à 17:46  
Sujet : Oublie la putain de pizza !

Bella,

Vous allez voir de gros ennuis, Mlle Swan ! **sourire** J'espère que je n'ai pas cassé l'écran de mon ordinateur en crachant dessus !

Ah mon cœur. Si tu voyais les araignées qu'on a ici, tu aimerais te retrouver dans une bulle. On a des araignées-chameaux et certaines font jusqu'à quatre-vingt dix centimètres. Ça te fait regretter les petites bestioles qu'on trouve là bas...

Même si j'ai très envie de répondre à tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je dois filer. On part en patrouille non loin d'ici aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire que je serai rentré ce soir. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ma sécurité. Je te promets de faire attention.

Je t'écrirai plus tard.

Edward

P.S. : Au cas où j'oublierai plus tard, mon pseudo sur Skype est le même que le tien – le début de mon adresse mail : EAMasen.

~oooOOOooo~

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 23 avril 2010 à 21:31  
Date de réception : jeudi 22 avril 2010 à 9:31  
Sujet : Peurs et lits défaits...

Salut ma belle,

Je suis désolé de te dire que ce message ne sera pas très long. Je voulais simplement te prévenir que je suis rentré sain et sauf, mais je suis épuisé. Je vais sans doute aller me coucher parce que j'ai quelques trucs à faire demain avant qu'on puisse discuter.

Je voulais aussi te dire quelques trucs avant qu'on parle.

Tout d'abord, il faut que je te dise merci. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai parlé Jasper et Emmett... de ce que je ressens, de mes peurs et eh bien, de nous. Tu avais raison. Ils ont compris. Apparemment, ils avaient aussi reçu des ordres de leur femme. **grogne** Ils doivent m'aider à quitter ce désert sain et sauf pour rejoindre Seattle. Échouer n'est pas une option. J'avais toujours cru que Cupidon était un petit gros en couche culotte qui se promène avec un arc et des flèches... mais en fait, ce sont deux hommes adultes qui se promènent dans le désert avec des armes. MDR Je crois bien qu'on a été piégés...

Ensuite... on m'a prévenu que je n'avais pas intérêt à te faire du mal et s'il te plaît fait moi confiance lorsque je te dis que je n'ai aucune intention de t'en faire. J'ai vraiment essayé d'être ton ami au début mais j'ai découvert que ça m'est impossible. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Ça va au delà de ta photo. Je la regarde rarement parce que pour moi, c'est ton esprit qui est la plus belle partie de toi. Il faut que tu le saches. J'ai aussi besoin que tu saches que je t'en ai plus dit en deux mois que je n'en ai jamais dit à personne. Y compris Tanya et je la connaissais depuis toujours.

D'un autre côté, tu es foutrement splendide. Tu dis que je suis à couper le souffle et sexy, mais bébé, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Ouais, bien sûr... j'ai reçu mon lot de ''propositions'' comme tu le dis si bien... chez moi et ici sur le camp. Je n'y avais jamais porté attention parce que j'étais en couple. Maintenant ? C'est très agaçant. Je les vois et les entends mais je n'en veux pas.

J'ai essayé d'agir en gentleman mais j'ai bien peur que mes sentiments s'étalent sur mon visage lorsqu'on va discuter demain. Merde, on ne s'est encore jamais rencontré et pourtant je suis là dedans jusqu'au cou. On a encore le temps avant de pouvoir se rencontrer en personne et il pourrait se passer tellement de mauvaises choses.

J'aimerais te dire que je vais m'en sortir, que je serais là pour manger l'hamburger que tu m'as promis quand je serai à la maison mais je ne peux pas tenir ce genre de promesses. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que faire l'amour contre un mur serait foutrement génial et insuffisant. Comment disait le mec dans _Duo à Trois _? Je veux des baisers langoureux et passionnés qui durent trois jours sans respirer. Il n'y a rien de mieux que commencer à enlever ses vêtements sur le pas de la porte et ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'on n'en peut plus. Et je veux tout savoir à propos de toi... tout ce que tu veux bien me dire et parfois, j'aimerais me lancer.

Mais je ne peux rien te promettre, Bella et ça me fout vraiment les boules. Tu pourrais toujours trouver un homme qui serait à tes pieds, un homme qui pourrait être là pour toi. Tu mérites un futur et je ne peux pas t'en promettre un. Il fallait que tu saches tout ça avant qu'on discute sur Skype demain et je te laisse une porte de sortie parce que tu en mérites une. Peu importe ce qui se passera, je serai sur Skype. Pas même une guerre pourrait m'arrêter.

Edward

* * *

Une porte de sortie ? Euh... _non, Edward ! Reviens !_ ^^ Espérons que Bella saura trouver les mots pour réconforter notre Sergent préféré :)

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas une lettre, ni un coup de fil... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous dit ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	19. Chapitre 17 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, c'est un chapitre un peu particulier... on change de format !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Vendredi 23 avril 2010, 20:16**

_« J'ai vraiment essayé d'être ton ami au début mais j'ai découvert que ça m'est impossible. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. »_

_« J'ai essayé d'agir en gentleman mais j'ai bien peur que mes sentiments s'étalent sur mon visage lorsqu'on va discuter demain. »_

Assise sur mon canapé, je fixais la télé perdue dans mes réflexions. Je me remémorais encore et encore le dernier mail d'Edward et particulièrement ces deux phrases. Dire que ses mots m'avaient affectée était un euphémisme. C'était de la folie – je le savais – mais il semblait ressentir la même chose que moi...

Nous étions passés de l'amitié à... quelque chose de _plus_.

C'était effrayant de voir les sentiments que j'avais développé pour un homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré en vrai. Dès la toute première lettre j'avais été intriguée. Son sens de l'humour – comparer sa salope d'ex à la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest – était très brillant. J'avais appris qu'il aimait la lecture et la musique autant que moi. En plus, il était doué, ce qui était un bonus. Il semblait avoir une sacrée personnalité.

Puis il m'avait surnommée la Voleuse de Gâteaux et m'avait taquinée sur le fait que certains gâteaux n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire le voyage, ça m'avait fait glousser... putain, j'avais gloussé comme une gamine de douze ans.

Ces deux derniers mois, l'attirance que je ressentais pour Edward entant que personne – même avant d'avoir vu à quel point il était beau – n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Entendre l'histoire de ses parents et de l'homme qu'il avait perdu à Kandahar – Carlos Mendez – m'avait montrée à quel point c'était un mec bien. Un autre homme ne se serait pas occupé de son père ainsi alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Un autre homme n'aurait pas été aussi brisé de perdre un homme de son escouade – comme je lui avais dit, c'était une guerre et ce genre de choses arrivaient, non ? Mais non, Edward avait eu une pensée pour la femme du jeune soldat et leur bébé à naître. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait lui écrire une lettre, j'avais été incapable de retenir mes larmes. Je savais qu'il se reprocherait la mort du jeune homme toute sa vie parce qu'il n'était pas mort à sa place. Il n'y avait qu'un homme bien pour exprimer ce genre de choses. De bien des façons, il me faisait penser à Charlie parce qu'à mes yeux mon père était l'homme le plus génial au monde.

Nous avions les mêmes goûts en films, musique et autre. Nous nous taquinions et flirtions – j'aimais ça. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation avec un homme qui ne pensait pas qu'à me mettre dans son lit. Edward était à mon niveau, il me faisait marcher et c'était foutrement sexy et mystérieux.

Mes pensées revinrent à son dernier mail. J'étais heureuse d'avoir attendu la fin des cours parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir faire autre chose que penser pour le reste de la nuit...

_Mais je ne peux rien te promettre, Bella et ça me fout vraiment les boules. Tu pourrais toujours trouver un homme qui serait à tes pieds, un homme qui pourrait être là pour toi. Tu mérites un futur et je ne peux pas t'en promettre un. Il fallait que tu saches tout ça avant qu'on discute sur Skype demain et je te laisse une porte de sortie parce que tu en mérites une. Peu importe ce qui se passera, je serai sur Skype. Pas même une guerre pourrait m'arrêter._

Il m'avait donné beaucoup de choses à penser. Même si je ressentais une attirance pour cet homme intelligent, drôle et sexy, est-ce que je voulais continuer ça... peu importe ce que c'était... avec lui ? Je vivais chaque jour dans l'inquiétude de perdre Charlie. Pouvais-je vivre pendant encore six mois tout en sachant qu'Edward se trouvait en zone de guerre et qu'il pouvait être tué à tout moment ?

L'idée de le perdre me troubla et je calai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, respirant profondément pour repousser le besoin que je ressentais de courir aux toilettes pour vomir mon déjeuner. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, j'aurais été détruite... et rompre le contact avec lui n'allait pas empêcher ça d'arriver.

Un air surpris s'étala sur mon visage lorsque je réalisai ce que ça signifiait.

J'étais déjà complètement, inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Masen.

Je ramenai un peu plus la couverture sur moi et me blottis sur le canapé. Je fixais le plafond tout en essayant de déterminer ce que je ressentais.

Lorsque je regardai l'heure, deux heures plus tard, je décidai qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler mes copines. J'avais besoin de conseils et entant que femmes de soldats, elles étaient les mieux placées pour me répondre. Je pris le téléphone et composai d'abord le numéro d'Alice.

« Bella ! » répondit-elle bruyamment. J'éloignai le combiné de mon oreille en riant. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Hey, attends une seconde. J'ajoute Rose. »

Elle acquiesça tout bas et je changeai de ligne pour appeler Rose. Elle répondit après quelques sonneries.

« Désolée, je faisais rentrer les chiens. » haleta-t-elle. « J'ai dû courir pour attraper le téléphone. »

« Pas de soucis. Alice est là, elle aussi. »

Elles se saluèrent rapidement puis Rose prit la parole. « Bon, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien... en quelque sorte. » les rassurai-je. « J'ai juste... besoin d'un conseil. »

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé et inspirai profondément, me préparant à admettre ce que je venais de réaliser quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'Edward. »

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve ça assez sympa d'être dans la tête de Bella, surtout pour une révélation pareille :) Elle l'aime, elle a donc pris sa décision ^^ La session sur Skype n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais elle ne saurait plus tarder ;)

Vous vous posez sans doute la question, à partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont s'alterner entre des lettres et des POV Edward ou Bella :)

Si ça vous dit, laissez une trace de votre passage ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	20. Chapitre 18 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Encore une fois, désolée pour mon retard... mes débuts de semaine sont horriblement compliqués ^^

Je suis contente que le POV Bella vous ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le POV Edward !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... samedi 24 avril 2010, 22:58**

Je laissai tomber mon sac sur mon lit de camp et m'assis en soupirant. J'avais fait tout pour m'occuper dans l'espoir que le temps passerait plus vite. Rien n'avait vraiment marché. J'étais debout depuis l'aube. J'avais été courir, eu une réunion avec mon commandant en chef, nettoyé mes armes et lavé tous mes vêtements. Ils étaient maintenant tous rangés dans mon sac.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur et soupirai. Je grognai en me tirant les cheveux – j'avais vraiment besoin de me tondre – et posai mes coudes sur mes genoux. Le temps me tuait. Soit ça passait trop vite, rapprochant notre conversation sur Skype, soit ça avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Le problème... c'était que je n'avais aucune putain d'idées de ce que je voulais.

D'un autre côté, j'avais désespérément envie que Bella soit à notre rencontre ce soir. Si elle était présente, ça voulait dire qu'on allait se lancer et que ses merveilleux mails allaient continuer. Que quelqu'un de beau et d'incroyable allait tenir à moi.

En très peu de temps, Bella était devenue très importante pour moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause des colis géniaux ou des meilleurs gâteaux de la planète qu'elle m'envoyait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait en permanence pour moi, qu'elle avait un grand cœur et qu'elle insistait toujours sur le fait que je n'étais plus seul. Elle m'apaisait et son sens de l'humour était rafraîchissant. Les choses s'étaient passées si facilement entre nous.

Et maintenant je ne me sentais plus seul. Pour la première fois depuis très long, quelqu'un tenait sincèrement à moi. Tanya – ma propre putain de copine – se foutait de ce que je faisais ou où j'étais... elle oubliait de m'envoyer des choses. Ça ne lui était jamais même venu à l'esprit.

D'un autre côté, c'était cette dernière pensée qui m'inquiétait le plus et je m'étais résolu à laisser une porte de sortie à Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son temps avec quelqu'un qui n'allait peut-être pas survivre. Elle était jeune, foutrement belle et brillante. Elle avait la vie devant elle et je ne pouvais rien lui offrir. J'étais quasiment sûr que c'était pour ça que mon ex m'avait laissé tomber. Elle sentait que sa vie lui échappait et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'allait peut-être jamais rentrer à la maison ?

Je me levai, laissant mon duvet où il était, et ouvris mon casier. J'en sortis mon ordinateur. Les conditions de vie étaient spartiates, la plupart des hommes vivaient sous une tente. C'était la soirée film. Et les autres étaient en patrouille. Je me rendis dans le bureau du commandant et posai mon ordinateur sur la table.

Comme toujours, je vérifiai d'abord mes mails. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis qu'il n'y en avait pas de nouveaux. Je secouai la tête en réalisant à quel point j'avais besoin des messages et du calme de Bella mais c'était surtout son humour qui me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Bon sang, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour tenir avant l'arrivée surprise de sa première lettre.

Je me connectai sur Skype et laissai la fenêtre ouverte avant de partir à la recherche de ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. De la musique. Mais pas n'importe quelle musique... quelque chose que j'avais joué.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ouvris la photo de Bella – celle où elle était de sortie avec les filles. Elle était si belle en bleu avec ses cheveux couleur chocolat et son visage dégagé. J'eus un petit sourire et je roulai des yeux. Si j'avais la chance de rencontrer ce Mike, j'allais sérieusement vérifier ses capacités mentales. Il était tombé sur la tête. Sans aucun doute. Si ce n'était pas le cas alors quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui.

La vitesse à laquelle les choses s'étaient passées me faisait peur. Deux mois ? Et nous ne nous étions même pas rencontrés en vrai. Je fermai la photo et réalisai qu'il n'était pas seulement question de son physique. Même si un côté de moi se demandait si nous nous saurions liés aussi vite si nous nous étions rencontrés dans un bar... ? Est-ce que cette situation était aussi étrange parce que notre rencontre était peu orthodoxe ? Parce que deux mois de relation face à face auraient été complètement différents. Et j'étais persuadé que je n'aurais pas été si ouvert et honnête.

Je parcourus encore ma musique, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder l'heure. Je venais de trouver quelques chansons lorsque mon ordinateur m'alerta. Un appel. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Je cliquai pour ouvrir la fenêtre, sentant comme une boule dans ma gorge.

* * *

Oui... je sais... c'est cruel de finir ici ^^ Tant de questions sans réponse ! Qui l'appelle ? Bella ? Rosalie ? Alice ? Bob Dylan ? Maradona ? Euh... Je m'emballe un peu, je crois XD

Je posterai un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine :) mais comme toujours, si ça vous dit...

Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	21. Chapitre 19 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Le suspens monte en flèche avec ce chapitre et on retrouve Bella pour quelques explications !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Samedi 24 avril 2010, 11:24**

« Bella, reste tranquille. » râla Rose en enroulant une autre mèche de mes cheveux autour du fer à boucler.

« Désolée. » marmonnai-je en serrant les poings sur mes genoux pour m'arrêter de bouger.

Alice rigola depuis le lit. « Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à dissiper ta nervosité tout à l'heure. »

Je secouai la tête, faisant grogner Rose et soupirai. « Je ne suis pas vraiment nerveuse. Juste... excitée, je crois. » _Néanmoins, la quantité de papillons présente dans mon ventre avait triplé cette dernière heure._

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi hier soir mais c'était en me réveillant que j'avais ressenti ma détermination et que tout ça était la chose à faire. Les filles m'avaient beaucoup aidée. Après que je leur avais racontées être tombée amoureuse d'Edward, Rose avait déclaré qu'elles seraient là dans trente minutes et Alice avait précisé qu'elle apportait le vin. Nous étions restées éveillées une partie de la nuit, discutant des points positifs et négatifs qui allaient avec le fait d'être avec un militaire et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour Edward et moi. J'avais pleuré sur leurs épaules – je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la planète et qui mettait sa vie en danger quasiment à chaque seconde de la journée...

Au final, mes chéries m'avaient aidée non seulement avec leurs mots mais aussi avec leur cœur.

~oOo~

_« Est-ce qu'on aimerait que nos maris soient à la maison ? » lança Rose en étudiant le verre de vin qu'elle tenait à la main. « Putain oui. » Elle leva la tête vers moi et haussa les épaules. « Mais je n'échangerais pas Emmett pour tout l'or du monde. Pas même pour la vie que je pensais vouloir – un mari qui rentre tous les soirs à la maison, avec qui sortir le week-end... Je pensais que j'aurais déjà des enfants mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on veut faire avant qu'il quitte l'Armée. »_

_« C'est difficile, ma puce. » sourit tristement Alice. « Mais à chaque fois que je vois le visage de Jasper et que j'entends sa voix sur Skype, c'est comme si j'étais à nouveau entière. À chaque fois que je passe un mauvais moment ou que la journée a été dure, un mail de Jazz arrange les choses. Est-ce que c'est difficile de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi tous les jours ? Bien sûr. Tu dois décider si ça en vaut la peine. »_

_« En plus. » ajouta Rose en jouant des sourcils. « La distance craint à mort mais les retrouvailles sont trop géniales ! »_

_Nous éclatâmes de rire mais ma tête tournait toujours à cent à l'heure._

_Est-ce que ça allait être difficile ? Oui, c'était sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'avais jamais eu à faire. Est-ce que je pouvais le supporter ?_

_Alors que j'écoutais Alice et Rose parler de leur mari et de l'amour qu'elles ressentaient pour eux, j'eus ma réponse. Elles m'avaient aidée à comprendre que oui, c'était dangereux et ça faisait peur mais ça en valait totalement la peine. Je décidai alors qu'Edward était vraiment le gars fait pour moi. J'allais apprendre à gérer son métier._

~oOo~

« Bon, voilà ce que je pense que tu devrais porter. » dit Alice, interrompant mes pensées.

Elle tenait un jean skinny foncé et un t-shirt gris. Il était fin avec des manches courtes et des sortes de chevron noir sur le devant. C'était joli mais décontracté.

« Rien de plus... sexy ? » demandai-je, hésitante en mordillant ma lèvre.

« Pas cette fois-ci. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu veux avoir l'air mignonne sans trop en faire. »

« En plus. » ajouta Rose. « Il faut que tu ressembles à toi même et pas à une sorte de catin qui veut seulement s'envoyer en l'air. »

Alice et moi nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. « Catin ? » répétai-je en riant.

Rose fit un petit geste de la main avant de reposer le fer et de prendre une brosse. « Peu importe. Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire. » Elle continua à parler tout en brossant les cheveux. « Ça va permettre à tes cheveux d'être ondulés sans être tout frisés. »

Je lui répondis d'un sourire puis regardai mes mains fraîchement manucurées.

« Arrête un peu. » souffla Alice en les prenant dans les siennes. « T'es en train d'abîmer tout mon travail. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais habillée, coiffée et Alice m'avait maquillée juste ce qu'il fallait pour ''faire ressortir mes yeux'', selon ses dires. Elle avait appliqué peu de blush et de gloss – que je pouvais remettre avant d'appeler Edward si je continuais à me mordiller la lèvre comme ça – et avait ajouté un fard à paupières marron qui accentuait la couleur de mes yeux. Alors que je m'observais dans la glace, je dus admettre que j'étais très jolie.

« Merci les filles. » dis-je en les attirant dans mon étreinte. Je les repoussai un moment après en souriant. « Filez maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Quelques câlins et ''bonne chance !'' plus tard, elles quittèrent la maison.

J'attendis qu'elles se soient partie pour refermer la porte et allumer mon ordinateur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant midi.

Je m'assis, ouvris Skype et cliquai sur contacts. Ajouter le nom d'Edward ne me prit que quelques secondes. J'appuyai nerveusement sur appel et observai le logiciel essayer de me connecter à l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la planète et qui attendait mon appel.

* * *

Je sais, je sais... C'est la deuxième fois qu'on vous fait ce coup là ^^ Mais c'est promis, le prochain chapitre sera le bon ;) !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	22. Chapitre 20 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Vous l'attendiez avec autant d'impatience que le nouveau Twilight 5 partie 2 ? Eh bien, voilà la fameuse conversation Skype ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... dimanche 25 avril 2010, 00:01**

Je me passai nerveusement la main dans les cheveux tout en cliquant pour ouvrir la fenêtre de conversation. J'étais si foutrement nerveux que j'avais peur de regarder l'écran parce que ça allait tout changer. Dès que je la vis, tout souffle quitta mon corps. Je la voyais vraiment – pas en photo ou en mots, en vrai. Elle respirait et était foutrement splendide.

Mon regard captura sa beauté naturelle, relevée par un peu de maquillage. Son haut gris-bleu donnait l'impression que sa peau était en soie mais ce fut surtout ses yeux marron qui me permirent de retrouver ma voix.

« Bella. » soufflai-je. Je me sentais complètement idiot parce que c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire.

Un sourire doux, chaud et tout aussi nerveux que le mien illumina son visage. Son nez se plissa un peu et j'en fus... fini. J'imitai son sourire et tirai une dernière fois sur mes cheveux avant de poser mon coude sur le bureau.

« Hey. » fit-elle timidement. « Je _savais_que tu n'aurais pas la voix d'Andy Rooney ! » rit-elle. Mon stress disparut aussitôt – non seulement le mien, mais le sien aussi. Ce n'était pas différent de nos lettres.

Je ris et secouai la tête. « Non, mais je parie que tu t'es posée la question pendant une seconde, pas vrai ? »

« Si ! Mais ça m'était égal. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Je grimaçai un peu et penchai la tête de côté parce qu'il me semblait qu'elle parlait non seulement de ma voix mais aussi du reste. Le bruit des soldats, des véhicules et des avions qui faisaient écho derrière moi n'aidait pas. Ça me rappelait en permanence où je me trouvais. J'étais en plein milieu d'une guerre, de l'autre côté du monde par rapport à elle.

« Bon sang Bella... » Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et décidai de me les couper dès le lendemain. « Tu es _sûre_ de ça ? »

« Edward. » soupira-t-elle en souriant. C'était si beau. Putain, même lorsqu'elle prononçait mon nom c'était génial. « J'ai passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir hier soir après avoir reçu ton mail. Je voulais définir ce que... ça signifierait de continuer ce qui se passe entre nous. Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. Je sais que le futur est incertain là où tu te trouves. Mais je sais aussi que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi. Je veux être là où tu es. »

« Moi aussi, mais... » Je me tus et la regardai.

Ce n'était pas mal. En fait, c'était foutrement parfait. C'était agréable, vrai et simplement... bien.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmurai-je en soupirant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. « Tes photos ne te rendent pas justice. »

Un rose léger colora ses joues alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. « J'allais te dire la même chose. »

Je ris doucement. J'entendis les mecs qui revenaient de la tente et je quittai l'écran des yeux. « Jasper et Emmett te disent bonjour. »

« Dis leur bonjour pour moi, ils me manquent. » répondit-elle. « Les filles étaient là ce matin. Je crois que tu as raison. C'était un coup monté. »

« Eh bien, elles ne t'ont pas étouffée avec un oreiller cette fois-ci. »

« Non, j'ai survécu. Je crois que je m'améliore. » rit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. C'était sans doute la chose la plus sexy au monde.

J'étais hypnotisé, rien qu'à la regarder – cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une citoyenne américaine, et encore moins une aussi jolie que celle ci. Je dus secouer la tête pour me reprendre. « Vingt questions, Edward... »

« Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ? » lançai-je. J'approchai de l'écran et posai ma main sur ma nuque. Néanmoins, je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

« Tu es en zone de guerre et mes questions t'effraient ? » rigola-t-elle. C'était un rire pur, taquin et absolument pas désolé.

« Tout dans cette histoire me fait peur, Bella. » plaisantai-je en secouant la tête. Je roulai des yeux. « Pose moi ta question, ma belle. »

* * *

Fin de la première partie ! ^^ Qu'avez vous pensé de cette première "rencontre" ? Je trouve qu'ils se sont vite détendus finalement :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	23. Chapitre 21 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Deuxième partie de la conversation Skype... vous allez pouvoir enlever vos manteaux parce qu'il va faire un peu chaud ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Samedi 24 avril 2010, 00:05**

_« Pose moi ta question, ma belle. »_

Mon ventre se contracta en entendant son ton taquin et doux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en lasser.

Je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres boudeuses. Je relevai la tête et regardai vers la droite, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je savais déjà exactement ce que j'allais lui demander. En entendant son rire doux – si profond et sexy que je sentis un éclair me parcourir de mes oreilles à mes tétons, les faisant pointer sous mon t-shirt fin et mon simple soutien-gorge en dentelles – je le regardai à nouveau et remarquai son sourire taquin.

« D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de t'exciter, Masen. » soufflai-je en lui faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil que je voulais joueur.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''et si j'en ai envie ?'' mais lorsque j'arquai un sourcil, il se contenta de me sourire.

Je retournai vers le canapé, emmenant mon ordinateur avec moi. « Premier Baiser. » dis-je en m'installant. J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas Tanya...

Edward éclata de rire, secouant la tête. « Plutôt soudain, non, Bella ? »

Je haussai les épaules et me mis à rire. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai des raisons d'être jalouse. »

Il roula des yeux et sourit. « Pas besoin d'être jalouse. C'était... Jane Reynolds en CE1. Elle m'a coincé dans la cour de récré. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose à part que c'était mouillé et que j'ai fait comme si c'était horrible alors qu'en fait, je me sentais un peu gêné mais vraiment content qu'elle m'apprécie. »

Mon cœur fondit en imaginant le petit garçon qui dissimulait ses sentiments. « Très bien, je suppose que tu as raison... pas besoin d'être jalouse. » le taquinai-je.

« À ton tour ma belle. » Il arqua un sourcil. « Tu poses une question, tu y réponds. C'est la règle, tu te souviens ? »

Je souris en repensant au collège. « Riley Smith. On était en sixième et c'était la fête de l'école. Il a parié que je ne serais pas capable d'aller derrière les gradins pour l'embrasser. Évidemment, je n'étais pas du genre à refuser un pari alors on a attendu que les profs tournent le dos et je lui ai pris la main. On s'est retrouvé derrière les gradins de la salle. Il a été gentil et doux mais ça n'a été rien de plus qu'un simple baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne m'a même pas prise dans ses bras. Évidemment, on a été surpris par les chaperons et on a pris des heures de colle. On n'a pas eu le droit d'aller au bal suivant mais c'était pas grave. Ça en valait la peine. »

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit et je ris doucement lorsque je le vis plisser les yeux._ Il était jaloux !_

« Hmm. » murmura-t-il. « Riley Smith, tu dis ? »

Mon rire éclata et je secouai la tête. « Idiot. À ton tour, Edward. »

Il me sourit un honteux et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de tirer dessus. « Je, euh, je n'ai aucune question en tête... »

« Eh bien. » commençai-je. « Je suppose que je pourrais t'en poser une deuxième... mais ça voudra dire que tu m'en dois une ! »

Cette fois-ci, son sourire illumina son visage et sa tête retomba en arrière alors qu'il riait. « Ouais, mon cœur, je t'en dois une. »

Mon ventre se contracta une fois de plus.

J'inspirai profondément pour calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade. « Si tu pouvais dîner avec n'importe qui – vivant ou mort, célèbre ou pas – qui ça serait ? »

Son sourire se fit timide alors qu'il fixait ses genoux. Il leva la tête vers l'écran. « Toi. » dit-il simplement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire timide mais néanmoins sexy. « Toi, Bella. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me retrouver de l'autre côté de l'écran. »

Je n'avais pas de réponses à ça. Nada, zéro, niet. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Ma bouche était sèche et ma respiration était lourde, néanmoins, je me sentais si légère que j'avais peur de m'envoler.

Je dus rester silencieuse un peu trop longtemps parce qu'il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers l'écran d'un air inquiet. « Bella, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé si... »

« Non ! » l'interrompis-je en riant brusquement. J'adoucis ma voix pour le rassurer. « Tu ne m'as pas mis mal à l'aise, bébé. Tu m'as rendu sans voix – et si tu demandais aux gars, ils te diraient que ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil et son sourire revint. « Oh, et Edward ? »

« Hmm ? » Il était à nouveau détendu, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait les bras croisé sur son torse. Il arqua un sourcil.

« C'était la réponse parfaite. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu mieux dire les choses. » dis-je doucement. Mon cœur papillonna alors qu'un sourire se formait sur les lèvres du mec sexy sur mon ordinateur.

Notre moment privé fut interrompu par des rires bruyants et des voix qui m'appelaient.

« Bella ! » Jasper avait l'air heureux lorsque son visage apparut à l'écran par dessus l'épaule d'Edward.

Emmett jaillit de l'autre côté de l'écran. « Bellsy ! Il te traite bien ce bonhomme ? » Il tapota l'épaule d'Edward. « Il faut déjà qu'on lui casse la gueule ? »

Je roulai des yeux et souris. « Merci les gars mais je crois que ça ira. » Ils faisaient chier de nous avoir interrompu. J'étais contente de voir mes amis mais ils m'empêchaient de passer du temps seuls avec Edward !

« Quoi de neuf, les gars ? » demanda Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder Edward. « Désolé de vous avoir interrompus, Sergent. On voulait juste te prévenir que le Lieutenant Stephens te cherche. Il te demande de venir le voir illico presto. »

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête. « Merci. Je vais aller le voir. Laissez moi une minute, d'accord ? » Il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Emmett et Jasper hochèrent la tête avant de lui tapoter l'épaule une fois de plus.

« À plus, Bella. » sourit Jasper. « Embrasse Alice pour moi. »

« Oh bon sang, filme ça si tu le fais. » lança Emmett. Il donna un coup de coude à Edward alors que Jasper en faisait de même avec lui. « D'accord, d'accord, désolé ! » rit-il. « À plus Bella. »

Après un instant, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls et Edward soupira. Il se passa la main sur le visage. « Désolé ma belle. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Il ne m'aurait pas fait appeler si ce n'était pas important. »

Je hochai la tête et souris tristement. « Je sais, Edward. C'est rien. Envoie moi un mail quand tu peux ? »

Sa réponse fut immédiate. « Bien sûr. » Il leva un doigt. « Attends une seconde. » Il disparut de l'écran et je l'entendis fourrager dans son tiroir. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait un stylo et un papier. « Je peux t'appeler à l'occasion ? » Son ton était doux, timide et hésitant.

Je lui donnai mon numéro de portable en réponse et l'observai l'écrire. Il jeta le reste du papier et rangea le stylo derrière l'ordinateur. Il sourit.

« Merci d'être venue au rendez-vous. » dit-il doucement. « Ça compte... bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer, que tu veuilles ça. Que tu veuilles de moi. »

Mes lèvres formèrent un sourire. Son comportement et ses paroles me touchaient au cœur. « Ça n'a jamais été un choix, Edward. » répondis -je.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils.

« Vas-y. » lui dis-je. « Tu ne pourras pas te détendre avant de savoir pourquoi il veut te parler. On se reparle très vite. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je t'enverrai un mail demain et je t'appellerai dès que je peux. » Il s'adressa à moi une dernière fois avec un sourire doux. « Passe un bon après-midi, ma belle. »

« Bonne nuit, Edward. » murmurai-je. Je déglutis difficilement. Je fermai rapidement la fenêtre avant que mes larmes ne se mettent à couler.

J'étais bouleversée par tout ça. Je me sentais aux anges d'avoir pu le voir et lui parler. J'étais vraiment heureuse de voir que l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous dans nos lettres et nos mails était toujours là. J'étais aussi morte de trouille de savoir ce pourquoi son lieutenant le cherchait. Je savais qu'il allait peut-être être renvoyé à Kandahar et cette pensée me terrifiait.

Après quelques minutes, j'essuyai mes larmes et décidai que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il fallait que je sorte de la maison alors peut-être que je pouvais aller acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de gâteaux pour Edward.

Mais d'abord...

~oOo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 24 avril 2010 à 13:03  
Date de réception : dimanche 25 avril 2010 à 1:03  
Sujet : Je suis tellement contente qu'on se soit parlé...

Salut bébé,

Je sais qu'on vient juste de se quitter mais je voulais d'envoyer ce mail pour que tu l'aies quand tu reviendras sur l'ordinateur.

Je voulais juste que tu saches que tout ça a été encore plus que j'espérais, te voir à l'écran, te parler pour te vrai. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, on pourra parler un peu plus longtemps. Si ce n'est pas possible, sache que de brèves conversation avec toi et quelques aperçus de ton beau visage (avec une mâchoire qui donne envie la lécher...) suffiront jusqu'à ce que je puisse te voir en vrai.

Je file faire quelques courses pour préparer des gâteaux. Tu connaîtrais quelqu'un que ça intéresserait ? J'envisage de faire mes gâteaux spéciaux et aussi des cookies snickerdoodles ?

Plein de bisous,

Bella

* * *

C'était sympa, non ? Vous avez remarqué qu'ils commencent à se chercher _(voir se trouver ^^)_ ? Eh bien, ce n'est que le début !

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	24. Chapitre 22 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

On repart donc dans un échange de mail... et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour d'Edward !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 25 avril 2010 à 5:01  
Date de réception : samedi 24 avril 2010 à 17:01  
Sujet : Je ne peux même pas dormir...

Ma belle,

Elle te donne envie de la lécher ? Vraiment ? Ne me taquine pas, Bella. Je suis entouré par des hommes qui puent 24h/24, 7j/7 ! C'est injuste. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire quelques parties de ton corps me donnent envie de te ''lécher'', alors ESSAYE au moins de faire en sorte que je ne perde pas la tête ?

Putain, je déteste toutes ces conneries. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça alors je vais simplement me lancer. Il faut qu'on retourne à Kandahar. Ils m'ont promis que ça serait la dernière fois pour mon escouade mais je ne les crois jamais. Jamais. Ils m'ont dit que ça durerait deux semaines maxi mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir passer deux putains de semaines sans tes mots, ta voix et ton doux visage. Aucune communication n'est autorisée là bas et je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter. Bon sang, même moi _je_ suis inquiet. Cet endroit, c'est de la folie. Des immeubles sont bombardés et des émeutes éclatent dans la rue. Ils visent des civiles innocents. Ils ont besoin que mon escouade soit présente pour faire la police dans la rue... du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive des renforts.

Je ferai _tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir _pour nous ramener tous ici sains et saufs, Bella. Je te le promets. J'ai une raison de me battre maintenant. Tu es la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je n'avais jamais eu ça auparavant mais maintenant si et je te jure que je vais me battre. Avant, je ne faisais que mon travail. Maintenant ? C'est toi, ma belle. Ton doux visage, tes mots... _ces gâteaux incroyables_... tout ça me permet de me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important.

Tu n'as PAS IDÉE de ce que j'ai ressenti en te parlant en vrai il y a seulement quelques heures. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil parce que je ne veux pas oublier le son de ton rire ou la véritable couleur des yeux. Le fait que tu veuilles ça, que tu veuilles me donner une chance et que tu prennes ce risque, peu importe ce qu'on fait... Bella, ça compte énormément pour moi. Tu me donnes quelque chose que personne ne m'a jamais donné et cette chose, c'est de l'espoir. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je n'en avais plus avant que ta première lettre arrive.

La seule chose qui m'embête, c'est que je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter. Je te donne la seule chose que j'ai à offrir et c'est la musique que tu as demandé. Je la joins à ce mail. Une de ces chansons a été composée pour ma mère par mes soins. Pour le reste, tu reconnaîtras des morceaux de musique classique au piano. Et ouais, c'est moi qui joue. Ma mère a commencé à m'enregistrer quand j'étais jeune pour m'aider à maîtriser mon tempo. Alors du coup, m'enregistrer est devenu une habitude quand je compose. Ils sont à toi, ainsi que tout ce que tu voudras de moi.

On va bientôt partir mais je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans te lire une dernière fois et te dire où est-ce qu'on va. Dès que nous reviendrons au campement, je t'appellerai ma belle. Je m'excuse par avance s'il sera tard et en semaine.

J'ai imprimé ta photo. Je veux que tu saches que même si elle est en noire et blanche sur du papier banale, elle est à moi. Elle vient avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans prendre quelque chose avec moi. Tu vas me manquer.

Gros bisous,

Edward

P.S.: 20 questions, pas vrai ? D'accord, j'en ai une pour toi. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un auparavant ? N'importe quand ? Parce que ma réponse est un... Non retentissant.

* * *

Beaucoup d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, Edward repart en mission avec son escouade :/ Bella va se sentir bien seule... mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va arrêter de lui écrire pour autant... rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	25. Chapitre 23 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Edward a dû malheureusement partir et Bella se retrouve seule... néanmoins, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va pas lui envoyer de mails ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 24 avril 2010 à 23:14  
Date de réception : dimanche 25 avril 2010 à 11:14  
Sujet : Ma nouvelle musique préférée

Edward,

Je sais que tu es déjà parti mais j'avais quand même envie de t'écrire pour te remercier pour la musique. Tu es un musicien incroyablement talentueux et il me tarde de pouvoir écouter d'autres de tes compositions. Est-ce que tu as écrit celle pour ta mère avant son décès ? Si c'est le cas, je suis sûre que ça montre à quel point elle était aimée. C'est magnifique. Si tu l'as écris en sa mémoire, alors sache qu'elle te regarde depuis le paradis en souriant parce qu'elle sent tout cet amour.

Je suis contente que tu aies pensé à imprimer la photo pour l'emmener avec toi. J'ai eu une idée de quelque chose de mieux alors il est possible que tu trouveras un paquet à ton retour... Tes photos sont maintenant mon écran de veille (oui, Rose et Alice m'ont taquinée à propos de ça et m'ont menacée d'en parler à leur mari alors ne sois pas surpris si tu entends parler de ça !) et je les ai aussi imprimées pour pouvoir les regarder quand je veux. Ce n'est pas la même chose, je sais bien, mais c'est déjà quelque chose.

Pour répondre à ta question... Non, bébé, je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille pour qui que ce soit. J'ai déjà été en couple mais penser à cette personne n'a jamais fait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse et rendu ma respiration haletante. C'est une nouvelle sensation et j'en profite à fond. Je voulais que tu le saches... et je suis heureuse de savoir que c'est la même chose pour toi.

Je te réécrirai bientôt.

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 28 avril 2010 à 19:32  
Date de réception : jeudi 29 avril 2010 à 7:32  
Sujet : Mes tentatives de pâtes faites maison

Oh bébé... MDR apparemment, je viens de me trouver un défaut. C'était tout collant, agglutiné et si fade. Je croyais avoir mis du sel mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il faudra que je jette un coup d'œil à la recette pour voir ce que j'ai fait de mal !

*jette tout ça à la poubelle et se prépare un dîner surgelé à la place*

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 1 mai 2010 à 2:33  
Date de réception : samedi 1 mai 2010 à 14:33  
Sujet : Tu me manques...

C'est fou qu'on réalise toujours que quelque chose nous manque quand on ne l'a plus ? Ça ne fait qu'environ une semaine depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose – comme un trou dans ma poitrine. Je sais qu'il se refermera lorsque tu m'appelleras mais pour l'instant, il me manque une partie de moi. Je ne sais pas pas comment je peux ressentir ce genre de choses après seulement quelques mois de conversations mais c'est le cas.

J'espère que Jasper, Emmett et toi êtes en sain et sauf.

Bisous,

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : lundi 3 mai 2010 à 7:15  
Date de réception : lundi 3 mai 2010 à 19:15  
Sujet : C'est une journée à prendre un Moka au Chocolat Blanc et à la menthe avec de la crème fouettée

Hey, bébé.

Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui que samedi. Les filles et moi avons passé le week-end ensemble. Elles sont arrivées tôt samedi matin et on a passé un moment tranquille. Elles savent exactement ce que je ressens alors c'était réconfortant d'être ensemble.

Je voulais juste te dire que je pense à toi avant d'aller à l'école ce matin.

Tendrement,

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 7 mai 2010 à 14:05  
Date de réception : samedi 8 mai 2010 à 2:05  
Sujet : Plus que quelques jours !

Pff, c'est vraiment dur d'attendre, non ? C'est la première fois que deux semaines se sont écoulées aussi lentement. Évidemment, ça ne m'aide pas qu'on soit presque à la fin de l'année scolaire et que les gamins me rendent folle ! Mdr

J'emmène mon portable partout avec moi – je dis bien partout... Il est toujours à portée de mes oreilles et je peux toujours m'en saisir sans même tendre le bras. Même quand je suis sous la douche, et qu'il se trouve juste à côté de ma serviette sur l'étagère, il est trop loin.

Merci bébé, de m'avoir transformée en une de CES filles. ;)

*souris* Je plaisante... je n'aimerais pas qu'il en soit autrement !

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mardi 11 mai 2010 à 23:33  
Date de réception : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 11:33  
Sujet : Tu me manques

Les deux semaines sont passées. Alice et Rose m'ont assurée que ce genre de merdes arrivent tout le temps mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, tu vois ?

Je sais que je vais peut-être avoir l'air nunuche mais il me tarde de pouvoir entendre ta voix, que tu me dises que tu es sains et sauf, que je t'ai manqué.

Je dois dormir ou je ne serai bonne à rien demain. Parce que pour être honnête, cela fait plusieurs nuits que je ne dors pas beaucoup alors je suis un peu dans les vapes. Mais Edward ? Ça vaut vraiment le coup.

Bella

* * *

Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué mais on a fait un petit saut dans le temps... parfait pour que l'absence d'Edward soit moins longue :) D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera de son POV. Espérons qu'il va bien...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	26. Chapitre 24 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

C'est le grand retour d'Edward ! Je vous laisse prendre de ses nouvelles ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... Mercredi 12 mai 2010, 15:23**

C'était le dix-septième jour que nous passions loin du campement... loin des téléphones, des mails, de la musique et des photos de Bella, autres que celle que j'avais imprimé et qui était tout abîmée à force de la sortir un million de fois. La base était de plus en plus proche alors que nous roulions sur la route cahoteuse.

17 jours. 408 heures. 24 480 minutes. 1 468 800 secondes. 1 blessé par balle. 2 victimes de brûlures mineures. 0 décès.

Enfin, pas de décès dans mon escouade. Il y en avait eu plein dans ce putain d'endroit – de notre côté et de leur côté, sans oublier les civiles qui s'étaient retrouvés pris au milieu des tirs alors qu'ils essayaient simplement de vivre leur vie. Les Forces Spéciales étaient enfin arrivées et avaient réussi à maîtriser les enfoirés qui s'étaient cachée dans un petit immeuble. Mon escouade avait assisté à la démolition et l'extermination de ce dernier et nous rentrions à la base maintenant que tout était fini.

« Très mignonne. » entendis-je. J'avais presque oublié que le Lieutenant Stephens était assis à côté de moi.

« Je le pense aussi. » répondis-je sans pouvoir retenir mon sourire. Je remis la photo en sécurité dans ma pochette intérieure. « Elle est sans doute morte d'inquiétude. »

« Nan, Sergent. » lança Jasper. « Ali et Rose vont s'occuper d'elle. Promis, mec. »

Je hochai la tête et repartis dans la contemplation du hayon. Ce n'était pas la peine de le contredire parce que je n'en étais pas aussi sûr. Pendant toute notre mission loin du campement, je n'avais pas cessé de me dire que j'allais trouver un mail à mon retour qui allait mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à ce que nous partagions Bella et moi. Que l'inquiétude et la peur étaient trop difficiles à supporter pour elle. Ou pire encore... qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus accessible.

Le camion passa l'entrée et nous arrivâmes sur le campement. J'allai pour me lever mais Stephens m'arrêta. Il avait l'air fatigué. Jusque là je n'avais jamais remarqué ses cheveux gris au niveau des tempes.

« Une seconde, Sergent. » dit-il, laissant les autres hommes descendre du véhicule. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, il reprit la parole. « Super boulot, fiston. Ne croyez pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. »

« Monsieur. Merci, monsieur. » répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. Il me donna une claque dans le dos. « Allez appeler votre chérie. Utilisez le bureau si vous voulez. »

Je le remerciai, arborant un sourire vraiment idiot mais il ne dit rien alors que je me précipitai vers les baraquements. Sur mon lit se trouvait un nouveau colis. Si la plupart des hommes avaient envie de prendre une douche, de se changer ou de dormir, tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir des nouvelles de Bella.

J'ouvris mon casier et pris mon ordinateur avant de me diriger vers le bureau du commandant, avec le colis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. Je savais qu'il était bien trop tôt pour l'appeler mais j'avais envie de lui parler avant qu'elle ne se prépare pour le travail.

Pendant que mon ordinateur s'allumait, j'ouvris le colis parce que je savais qu'elle y avait mis des gâteaux. Je souris en voyant les différentes choses qu'elle m'avait envoyé mais mon but principal était les gâteaux. J'enfournai deux snickerdoodles dans ma bouche tout en ouvrant ma boîte mail. Je fus choqué de voir que je n'avais pas un mail de Bella mais six, tous expédiés à des dates différentes. Lorsque j'eus fini de les lire au moins deux fois, j'avais déjà mangé plusieurs gâteaux mais rien ne pouvait apaiser la douleur que je ressentais. Je pris le téléphone et composai son numéro.

« Allo ? » répondit une voix endormie et étonnamment excitante.

« Bella. » soufflai-je. Je laissai retomber ma tête contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Elle haleta, et fut soudainement réveillée. « Edward ! Tu vas bien. Tu es de retour. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton tout de même interrogateur.

« Les deux ma belle. » souris-je. Je poussai un soupir. Je me sentais entier pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. « J'ai reçu tes gâteaux. » marmonnai-je tout en mâchant celui que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche.

Son petit rire fut doux et joyeux. « Il y a plus que des gâteaux dans le colis, bébé. » me taquina-t-elle.

« J'en suis sûr. » ris-je en fermant les yeux. « Dis moi ce que j'ai loupé. J'ai lu tes mails mais... parle moi. »

Je voulais simplement me perdre dans sa voix et elle fut foutrement parfaite, me laissant faire exactement ça. Elle commença son histoire à partir du moment où nous nous étions dit au revoir deux semaines plus tôt et elle me raconta tout. Chaque mot fut un bout de paradis.

« Bon sang ce que tu m'as manquée. » murmura-t-elle. Je remarquai l'émotion dans sa voix. « Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point... »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle. » soufflai-je en réponse. Je secouai la tête devant la véracité de ces mots. « Est-ce que c'est trop, Bella ? Est-ce que tu peux gérer ça ? Moi ? »

« Oh, je pense que je peux très bien te gérer, Masen. » me promit-elle. Son ton sexy et taquin me fit rire.

« Il me tarde de te voir essayer. » souris-je. Je fouillai le reste du colis, trouvant d'autres affaires – des puzzles, un jeu de cartes, des lunettes de soleil. Lorsque je tombai sur l'enveloppe remplie de photos d'elle, ma respiration s'arrêta. « Bon sang, Bella... »

Son rire fut délicieusement diabolique. « Seulement maintenant, bébé ? Tu viens juste de trouver les photos ? »

« Incroyable. » grognai-je de désir. Sur les photos, elle ne portait qu'une sorte de petite chose en dentelle noire. « Tu es sans aucun doute la créature la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. Il me tarde de te mettre la main dessus... »

* * *

Il va bien et il est de retour sur le camp_ *ouff*_ ^^

Hmm... des photos sexy... voilà ce qu'elle complotait :p Si vous voulez les voir, je vous mets le lien juste ici.

_ www (point) tvismypacifier (point) com / jenny / coming _ home / chapter024 / (sans les espaces)_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	27. Chapitre 25 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

On reprend notre petite conversation téléphonique pour un moment d'intimité...

Attention les amies, ce chapitre explique à lui seul pourquoi cette fiction est rated M alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge ! Merci !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Mercredi 12 mai 2010, 4:13**

La voix d'Edward envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je repoussai les draps et me redressai dans le lit, m'appuyant contre les oreillers et la tête de lit. Je n'allumai pas la lumière de façon à ce que seule la lune illumine la pièce.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et les paroles que je prononçai furent haletantes et tremblantes. « Vraiment Sergent Masen ? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous pouviez me toucher ? » Je voulais le taquiner mais ma phrase s'avéra plus sensuelle que prévue. Edward le remarqua aussitôt.

« Oh ma belle... » souffla-t-il en grognant. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de passer mes mains dans tes sublimes cheveux. » Sa voix était aussi douce que de la soie, une caresse tendre à mes oreilles. « Ces boucles me supplient et appellent mes doigts. Je sais déjà à quel point elles seraient douces et les toucher serait... mmm, vraiment génial. »

Je serrai les jambes. Ses mots me faisaient ressentir des choses incroyables entre les jambes. « Qu-quoi d'autre ? » demandai-je. Je sentis ma respiration s'arrêter lorsqu'il murmura son appréciation.

« Ta peau a l'air si douce sur les photos, Isabella. » Cette fois-ci, sa voix ressembla à un ronronnement doux à mes oreilles. « J'ai envie de te toucher partout – de passer mes doigts rugueux sur tes bras et tes épaules juste pour te sentir. Je continuerai en passant par tes jambes et ton ventre. J'aimerais voir si toutes les parties de ton corps sont aussi douces que je le pense. »

Ma main libre glissa sur mon ventre qui était nu parce que mon haut s'était relevé quand je m'étais tournée pour répondre au téléphone. Alors que mes ongles couraient sur ma peau au niveau de mon nombril, je fis un petit bruit et Edward grogna.

« Ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il tendrement. « Est-ce que tu touches ta peau ? Est-ce que tu sens à quel point ton ventre est doux ? Dis moi Isabella... »

Je me mis presque à gémir. « Oui. » admis-je sans prendre la peine d'arrêter mes mouvements.

« Oh bébé. » souffla-t-il. Je ressentis tout son désir dans ces trois petits mots. « J'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi... Tu sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas là, pas vrai ? »

« Mmhmm. » acquiesçai-je en repoussant mon drap. J'écartai ensuite les jambes et l'air frais caressa ma culotte. Bon sang, j'avais envie de me toucher mais il était impossible que...

« Ma belle, j'aimerais te poser une question à propos d'une chose que tu as dit dans un de tes mails. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu n'es pas obligé mais je suis curieux depuis que j'ai lu ça... » Sa voix était douce, tendre mais aussi sensuelle et cela me tira de ma rêverie.

« D'accord. » répondis-je d'un air interrogateur. « Vas-y. »

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandée ce que tu aimerais avoir ? Tu te souviens de ta réponse ? »

Légèrement gênée, je hochai la tête en silence avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. « Oui ? » Ma réponse ressemblait plus à une question qu'autre chose. Puis je réalisai ce qu'il était en train de me demander. J'avais dit que si je pouvais avoir n'importe quoi, je voulais faire l'amour contre un mur... « Tu voudrais savoir si Mike et moi avons couché ensemble ? »

Il se mit à rire tout bas. « Ahh... non. En fait, je voulais savoir depuis combien de temps personne n'a pris soin de s'assurer que tu étais... heureuse et satisfaite. » La caresse sensuelle fut de retour, dieu merci. « Quand est-ce que tu as vécu pour la dernière fois, un orgasme si puissant que ton corps était en feu, ma belle ? Si j'étais là... »

Je laissai finalement échapper un gémissement et ma main se posa sur ma culotte. Putain, j'avais envie de me caresser mais plus encore, j'avais envie qu'Edward me caresse. J'allais pour lui répondre lorsque j'entendis une voix dans le fond puis Edward soupira.

« Désolé, Bella. Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour cette conversation, peu importe à quel point j'aimerais continuer. »

Je me mis à rire doucement. « C'est rien, bébé. En plus, je pourrais toujours utiliser mon imagination après qu'on ait raccroché... » Je le chauffais et je le savais.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas... » Il grogna à nouveau. « Putain, Isabella... »

« Carrément Sergent. » ris-je.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant d'avoir des problèmes, mon cœur. J'ai... un truc... dont je vais devoir m'occuper si j'arrive à me retrouver seul sous la douche. » admit Edward.

« Oh mon dieu. » gémis-je en sentant ma culotte s'humidifier à l'idée qu'Edward allait se caresser. « Si tu le fais... il faudra que tu m'en parles. » Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié.

« Mmm, pareil pour toi, ma belle. Si – quand – tu vas te caresser, je veux que tu imagines _mes_ mains sur ton petit corps sexy, compris ? » Le son rauque de sa voix fit ériger mes tétons.

« D'accord. » couinai-je, gênée.

Il y eut un autre bruit et il soupira. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'aimerais pouvoir aller sous la douche avant que les autres reviennent du champ pour la nuit. Merci pour tes mails et tout le contenu du colis, mon cœur. C'était une surprise parfaite pour mon retour. »

Je souris, contente que ça lui ait plu. « Passe une bonne nuit, bébé. On pourra se reparler bientôt, ouais ? »

« Dès que je le pourrai, je te le promets. » dit-il avec fermeté.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant une minute, aucun de nous deux ne voulait raccrocher puis je finis par reprendre la parole. « Bye Sergent. »

« Bonne nuit, ma belle... »

Il y eut un clic puis un bip qui m'annonça qu'il avait raccroché.

* * *

Je sais... c'est horrible qu'ils aient été encore interrompus... mais ce n'est que partie remise ^^ ! On retrouve Edward pour le prochain chapitre !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	28. Chapitre 26 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Désolée pour mon retard dans les publications, j'ai eu énormément de boulot à la fac mais heureusement pour moi, c'est maintenant fini et j'ai mes séminaires en poche ^^

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose de rejoindre Edward sous la douche ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... Mercredi 12 mai 2010, 17:42**

Je grognai et laissai retomber ma tête en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Cette magnifique fille allait finir par avoir ma peau... et je n'allais pas pouvoir marcher normalement jusqu'aux douches.

Je ramassai mes affaires tout en essayant de me calmer. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit seulement question de me laver. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir correctement après ma conversation avec Bella. Ses photos, sa voix douce, sa respiration haletante, tout ça était dans ma tête et me rendait vraiment dur pour elle.

Je ramenai mon ordinateur et le colis de Bella avant de prendre mon sac, des vêtements propres et une serviette. Je fermai mon casier. Si les choses se passaient comme prévu, la plupart des hommes avaient déjà fini et étaient retournés à leur baraquement. De plus, l'équipe de patrouille devait encore rester une heure en extérieur.

Je me glissai dans la cabine du fond et me déshabillai. Je secouai la tête en constatant que mon érection n'avait pas tenu. Alors que l'eau chaude tombait sur ma tête et mon corps, je me souvins des paroles de Bella.

_« Vraiment Sergent Masen ? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous pouviez me toucher ? »_

Je me mis à rire doucement et posai mon front contre le mur de la douche. Elle n'avait pas idée. Vraiment pas. Des pensées impures me traversèrent l'esprit – sa peau, ses lèvres, son rire angélique, son sourire, le plaisir d'entendre ce gémissement qu'elle avait voulu me cacher. Mais je l'avais quand même entendu et il avait remonté les câbles, traversant plusieurs océans, déserts et jungles, tout ça pour rejoindre directement ma queue, la rendant plus dure que dans tous mes souvenirs.

J'enroulai ma main autour de mon sexe et sifflai. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à me masturber fermement. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme, penser à elle, les bruits qu'elle faisait, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait absolument que je revois ça et il fallait qu'elle le fasse grâce à moi, pas dans un moment de timidité, je voulais que ça soit dans le plaisir, pendant qu'elle murmurerait mon prénom.

Toute mon âme rêvait de la toucher, ou qu'elle me touche – nos doigts dans nos cheveux, nos lèvres et nos dents mordillant nos peaux, poussant, tirant, transpirant avant de sourire. Bon sang, je voulais vivre tout ça avec cette fille, mais plus que tout au monde, je voulais simplement sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Putain ! » grognai-je les dents serrées alors que mon sperme giclait contre le mur avant d'être balayé par l'eau. « Bon sang. » haletai-je. J'arrivais à peine à voir. Je m'appuyai d'une main contre le mur sans lâcher mon sexe maintenant repu de l'autre.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça que j'avais pris soin de mes besoins. La plupart du temps, ça m'aidait à dormir mais putain, ça n'avait jamais été si fort, si foutrement puissant que mes jambes étaient encore tremblantes. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir jamais joui aussi fort avec une femme mais mon cerveau ne fonctionnait toujours pas correctement. Néanmoins, le battement dans ma tête me disait tout ce que j'avais à savoir.

J'étais complètement amoureux d'Isabella Swan et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Même une guerre ne pouvait pas m'arrêter.

Je finis ma douche, enfilai des vêtements propres et décidai de manger des gâteaux pour le dîner au lieu de me rendre sous la tente commune. Je m'assis sur mon lit et ouvris mon ordinateur, parce que certaines questions méritaient des réponses.

~oooOOOooo~

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 19:03  
Date de réception : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 7:03  
Sujet : Des gâteaux au dîner sont bien meilleurs qu'un repas sous la tente !

Ma magnifique Bella,

J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher mais j'ai eu envie de t'écrire un message pour que tu aies quelque chose à lire pour ton déjeuner ou quand tu rentreras à la maison ce soir.

Je suis content que la musique te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question... j'ai écrit ce morceau avant la mort de ma mère. Elle me demandait tout le temps de le jouer pour elle, encore plus lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu l'aimes. Elle essayait toujours de me mettre en avant.

Vingt questions, Mlle Swan... C'est quoi ce vieux t-shirt usé de l'Armée, ma belle ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'on en avait par ici ? Je peux t'assurer que si. On en a plein. Alors crache le morceau, mon cœur. Tu ne m'envoies jamais rien sans une bonne raison.

Avant de filer, j'aimerais te remercier une fois de plus pour ton coup de fil. Ta voix est le meilleur des remèdes. Rien que l'entendre m'a fait me sentir bien mieux.

À toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. : Tu n'as pas eu le temps de répondre à ma question, Isabella. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un a pris soin de toi pour la dernière fois ? La dernière fois qu'un orgasme t'a traversé si puissamment que ton corps s'est retrouvé dans un état de pur bonheur ? Pour moi, je dirais ce soir... et j'ai pensé à toi.

* * *

Hmm... J'en connais une _(voir plusieurs ^^)_ à qui la dernière phrase va beaucoup plaire... C'était sympa ce petit moment "détente", non ? XD Et à partir du prochain chapitre, on retrouve les mails.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	29. Chapitre 27 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voilà que la température monte encore de quelques degrès entre nos chers amis... Les chapitres sont de plus en plus intimes, je trouve ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Mercredi 12 mai 2010, 5:39**

Me rendormir après ce coup de fil fut _impossible_. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était au bord de l'explosion et qu'une seule étincelle aurait pu y mettre le feu. Je me tortillai dans mon lit et ce simple mouvement m'excita encore plus.

Je me souvins de la voix sexy d'Edward. Il n'y avait rien de plus torride qu'un esprit fin lié à un super sens de l'humour mais en plus de ça, il était beau et cette voix... mortelle.

Rien que de penser à sa voix qui me disait où il avait envie de me toucher, me fit glisser mes doigts dans ma culotte. Je découvris que j'étais vraiment excitée. Je n'avais pas besoin du jouet que je gardais dans ma table de nuit. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était ses paroles mortelles encore et encore dans ma tête alors que je plongeais deux doigts en moi.

_« J'ai envie de te toucher partout – de passer mes doigts rugueux sur tes bras et tes épaules juste pour te sentir. Je continuerai en passant par tes jambes et ton ventre. J'aimerais voir si toutes les parties de ton corps sont aussi douces que je le pense. »_

J'appuyai sur mon clitoris avec mon pouce et le nom d'Edward m'échappa lorsque je jouis – durement.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à quitter mon lit pour prendre une douche. Le nom d'Edward m'échappa une fois de plus alors que je recevais l'aide du pommeau de douche.

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 17:03  
Date de réception : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 5:03  
Sujet : Des gâteaux au dîner ? Vilain garçon !

En parlant d'être vilain... bon sang Edward... savoir qu'après m'avoir parlée que tu as pensé à moi pendant ton orgasme... ça me fait beaucoup d'effet. Bon sang, bébé, je suis contente de ne pas avoir lu ça pendant ma pause déjeuner ! J'aurais été incapable de me concentrer cet après-midi.

C'est si sexy. T'imaginer avec ta main sur ton sexe, en train de te caresser... Comment tu aimes les choses ? Tu aimerais que ma main te presse un peu avant de toucher le bout de ta queue ? Ou tu préférerais que j'effleure ta peau ? Je me demande si ma main pourrait t'entourer entièrement. J'ai des petits doigts après tout. Il faudrait peut-être que je me serve de mes deux mains... contrairement à ce matin, où je n'ai eu besoin que d'une main...

à deux reprises.

C'est très pratique d'avoir un pommeau de douche qui se détache. ;)

Pour ce qui est de la dernière fois où quelqu'un a pris soin de moi dans ce domaine ? Bien trop longtemps. Mike était... bien. Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. MDR. Il était plus intéressé par lui que par moi alors j'ai souvent été laissée insatisfaite. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais avec lui, surtout quand je vois à quel point un homme arrive à m'exciter avec seulement des mots. Avant Mike, j'ai connu quelqu'un à la fac, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il n'avait rien dans la tête et il n'était pas aussi drôle que je l'avais pensé à première vue.

Ahh, le t-shirt de l'Armée. Il a été à mon père pendant des années. Je lui ai piqué quand j'étais au lycée et je dors avec depuis. C'est la chose la plus proche de moi que je pouvais t'envoyer dans ce colis. J'espère que tu réalises que je ne te le _donne_ pas... Je veux que tu le gardes près de toi en sécurité et tu pourras me le rendre quand on se rencontrera face à face. Ça marche ?

À mon tour pour les vingt questions, bébé. J'en ai deux cette fois ci...

Qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus chez le sexe opposé ? Pour moi, c'est un bon sens de l'humour et des yeux magnifiques. Devine qui a les deux ? ;)

Et aussi, quelle était ta chose préférée quand tu étais petit ? Jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix ans, pour moi, c'était les Cabbage Patch Kids, quand j'ai eu mon premier Beanie Babies. Ne me juge pas. :p

Je suis contente que ça t'ai aidé de discuter ce matin. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, tu dois savoir que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Si tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est une voix douce, alors je pourrai gérer ça. Après avoir passé autant de temps sans tes mots, entendre ta voix était... mieux que tout ce que je peux exprimer.

Tu me manques à chaque instant,

Bella

P.S. : Pour ton information... J'ai crié ton nom ce matin, dans mon lit et sous la douche. Continue à me parler comme ça et ça ne sera définitivement pas la dernière fois que ça arrive...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Je suis sûre qu'Edward va avoir très chaud et ça ne sera pas à cause du soleil d'Afghanistan XD

Le mystère du t-shirt a été résolu, c'est plutôt un joli cadeau quand on y pense... bizarre... mais joli ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Prenez soin de vous et si on ne se voit pas d'ici là, passez un bon Noël !

XOXO

Eresy


	30. Chapitre 28 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je sais que vous avez toute envie de connaître la réponse d'Edward à la question sur..._ *tousse*_ sa taille_ *tousse*_ ^^ alors je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 17:34  
Date de réception : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 5:34  
Sujet : Je cherche un colis dans lequel tu pourrais rentrer...

Isabella...

C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir le t-shirt de ton père. Je te promets d'en prendre grand soin mais savoir que tu as dormi en le portant... Eh bien, merci. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un échange jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux trouver, ma belle.

Est-ce que tu vois ton père souvent ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de nous ? Il ne va pas me tirer dessus quand il va me rencontrer, pas vrai ?

Par ici, on est prêt à retrouver notre routine. Mon escouade prend les tours de garde de jour, alors je ne pourrais pas me détendre avant la fin de la journée. Je suis content d'être de retour sur la base parce que malgré le temps sans fin, j'ai au moins l'opportunité de m'occuper l'esprit. Avant de prendre mon tour de garde, je peux travailler ou aller courir, et ensuite, après le dîner je t'ai toi ! C'est pas comme si je m'ennuyais tout le temps... on n'est pas en prison, même si j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est le cas. Parfois, Jazz et Em commencent une partie de foot, des mecs se joignent à eux et on finit par se tacler dans la boue. MDR De temps en temps, on fait même un tournoi entre les tentes. Ils parient avec de l'argent ou des choses idiotes. Jasper a fait quitter la base à Emmett après qu'il ait perdu quelques semaines plus tôt. MDR Ils ont eu des ennuis tous les deux et ont été de corvée de vaisselles pendant deux semaines.

Qu'est-ce qui m'excite le plus chez le sexe opposé ? J'aime un esprit affûté derrière un joli minois. L'intelligence, c'est aussi attirant qu'un beau corps ou un magnifique sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris les filles qui jouent les idiotes, comme si elles n'avaient pas de cerveau. Physiquement, j'aime un beau sourire et des cheveux épais et soyeux... À votre tour, Mlle Swan... Devinez qui a ces trois choses ?

Est-ce que tu serais choquée si je te disais que mes jouets préférés étaient les G.I. Joe ? MDR Et il y avait aussi mon piano. Les jeux vidéos, les vélos, les figurines... ils sont allés et venus dans ma vie mais mon piano a toujours été une valeur sûre. En fait, je l'ai toujours. Il est dans un garde-meuble à Chicago. Malgré toutes les choses ayant appartenu à mes parents dont j'ai dû me séparer, je n"ai jamais pu le quitter, parce qu'il a appartenu à ma mère avant moi.

Isabella, je suis prêt à parier que peu importe la façon DONT tu me toucheras, ça sera parfait. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte, tant qu'on se touche. Les kilomètres qui nous séparent commencent à me peser, Bella. Peu importe à quel point j'essaye de passer d'un jour à l'autre, je rêve de te toucher et que tu me touches. Peut-être que c'est juste le besoin de savoir que c'est bien réel, que ce que je ressens pour toi est bien vrai, parce que crois-moi, j'adore savoir que je t'excite au point que tu penses à moi pendant que tu te fais du bien, mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être celui qui prend soin de toi.

Ton ex est un idiot ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau ou de plus incroyable que faire perdre la tête à une femme... à plusieurs reprises, surtout quand on tient à la femme en question. C'est peut-être pour ça que cette petite merde n'est pas fidèle. Il est constamment à la recherche d'une chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir parce que c'est un amant égoïste. Il n'a jamais ressenti de lien avec la femme avec laquelle il est en couple. Mike perd beaucoup parce qu'il n'aura jamais eu la chance d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi sexy que toi en train de jouir au téléphone, bébé. Un jour, j'aimerais t'entendre dire mon nom et pas seulement imaginer à quoi ça ressemble dans ta douche vide.

20 Questions, Bell... L'école est presque terminée pour toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant l'été ? Est-ce que tu donnes des cours d'été ? Tu rends visites à tes parents ?

C'est l'heure d'aller dîner, mon cœur. Je t'appellerai dès que je peux.

Edward

P.S. : Est-ce que tu me demandes ma taille, mon cœur ? **sourire** Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et est-ce que tu veux connaître la vérité ou les exagérations d'un jeune homme ? MDR Il y a un côté de moi qui se sent mal de te dire ça, ou même d'en parler avec toi mais, je ne suis pas mieux, ma belle, parce que je me pose les mêmes questions à propos de toi. Est-ce que tu as imaginé mes doigts en toi en appelant mon nom ? J'aime le penser. Si tu es si curieuse que ça, alors je vais te dire ceci...Sers toi de tes deux mains, Bella. ;)

* * *

Voilà un mail_ (et surtout un P.S. ^^)_ comme je les aime... Ces deux là vont avoir du mal à tenir jusqu'à leur rencontre ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ;) Prenez soin de vous !

P.S. :_ (malheureusement, mon P.S. ne sera pas aussi chaud que celui d'Edward XD)_ Je me fais de l'auto-pub_ (si, si, ça existe...)_ en vous parlant de ma traduction de A Pound of Flesh dont le chapitre 5 vient de sortir _*magie*_ Alors si ça vous dit, allez voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) !

_Isabella Swan accepte un poste entant que professeur de littérature dans une prison pour respecter la promesse qu'elle a faite à son père. Edward Cullen a lui aussi son fardeau à porter et ça ne sera pas un élève facile. Arriveront-ils à lutter contre l'irrésistible attirance qui les lie ?_

_www . fanfiction s / 7223083 / 1 / A - Pound - of - Flesh - Traduction - jaxon22_

XOXO

Eresy


	31. Chapitre 29 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver en 2013, bonne année à toutes :) Plein de joie, de bonheur et de trucs que vous voulez bien sûr ^^

Les mails continuent et la température grimpe de plus en plus... Je crois qu'on a trouvé les responsables de la fonte des glaces XD

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 11:34  
Date de réception : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 23:34  
Sujet : J'ai le colis parfait...

Malheureusement, m'expédier à toi serait vraiment trop cher ! *rire* Alors je pense que je vais attendre que tu reviennes dans le pays, je pourrais m'acheter un billet d'avion ou louer une voiture. Ou... tu sais... marcher. Peu importe tant que ça me mène à toi !

Je suis en pause déjeuner alors ce mail est plutôt cours mais j'espérais que tu l'aurais avant d'aller dormir. :)

Fais de beaux rêves, bébé.

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 17:18  
Date de réception : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 5:18  
Sujet : Mon pauvre cœur est brisé

Oh Edward ! Je viens juste de rentrer et je me suis précipitée sur l'ordinateur. Tu te souviens de Christopher ? Je gardais l'œil sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien de quoi déjeuner. Je n'avais plus vu de bleus avant aujourd'hui (mais maintenant, je sais qu'il en avait ailleurs).

Aujourd'hui, il était dehors dans la cours à jouer avec les autres enfants. Un élève de CM2 rentrait après son cours de sport et il a fait tomber Christopher. Son t-shirt s'est relevé et j'ai pu voir tous les bleus dans son dos avant qu'il ne se cache (certains étaient vieux, d'autres récents). Je me suis faite remplacer par une autre prof et je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie pour le faire soigner. Pendant qu'il était là bas, j'ai parlé à la principale. Elle a appelé la police et l'assistante sociale qui est déjà venue à l'école bien trop souvent... Ils sont arrivés en une heure. Christopher a refusé de me laisser pour leur parler, il se sentait mieux en ma présence.

Il s'avère finalement que son père boit et abuse non seulement de Christopher mais aussi de sa mère. Les services sociaux l'ont emmené et la police a arrêté ce connard. Heureusement, ils ont pu placer Christopher dans une super famille d'accueil (Je les ai déjà rencontrés et ils semblent sincèrement tenir aux enfants dont ils ont la garde), non loin comme ça, il pourra continuer à venir à l'école ici.

Ça m'a vraiment brisé le cœur de voir ses bleus et d'entendre ces histoires. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est un câlin. Alice et Rose viennent avec le dîner et je pense que je vais leur demander de venir avec moi à Forks ce week-end. J'ai besoin de mon père... d'être près d'un homme qui aime son enfant et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger... qui ne pourrait jamais envisager de lever la main sur lui.

Et oui... j'ai prévu de lui parler de toi... de nous... ce week-end, si ça ne te dérange pas. :) Je le vois à peu près tout les deux mois mais on se parle toutes les semaines. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit parce que c'est encore récent. Mais, les choses sont... de plus en plus réelles et maintenant, je ne peux plus – non, je ne veux plus rien cacher.

Bon sang, ça me fait tellement du bien de te parler, même par mail. Savoir que tu vas lire ça et m'envoyer des câlins depuis l'Afghanistan, me réconfortent vraiment, bébé.

Bon... assez parlé de trucs tristes !

Mmm, je pense qu'un échange serait génial... Peu importe ce que tu veux m'envoyer, j'adorerais tout et j'espère que tu le sais. Même si m'imaginer en train de dormir dans ton t-shirt... Putain oui...

Oh putain ! Je ne sais pas si Alice et Rose sont au courant que Jasper et Emmett ont eu des ennuis. MDR Je me demande ce qu'ils me donneraient pour que je tienne ma langue...

Apparemment, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes pour les fantasmes. C'est bon à savoir. ;)

Oh mon dieu ! Non... G.I. Joe, sérieusement ? *sourire* Ce n'est pas une surprise. Et j'aurais parié tout ce que j'ai sur le piano... je trouve ça adorable que tu l'aies gardé après la mort de tes parents. Ça me fait ressentir plein de trucs de t'imaginer enfant, assis à côté de ta mère qui t'aide à apprendre.

Hmm, l'été va vite arriver. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose... j'adore voir les gamins tous les jours mais bon sang, j'ai besoin d'une pause. S'occuper d'une classe d'enfants de neufs ans, cinq jours sur sept est vraiment épuisant ! On arrête l'école le 27 mai et il faudra que j'y retourne le 28 pour nettoyer ma classe. La dernière fois que j'ai pris des cours à la fac, c'était il y a environ deux ans. Rien d'énorme, juste de l'écriture ou des trucs dans le genre. Je rends visite à mon père pendant quelques semaines et les filles et moi partons ensuite en vacances ensemble. On passe par la Floride pour voir ma mère, on y reste généralement une semaine.

Question... Quelle était ta matière préférée à l'école ? Je parie que tu peux deviner la mienne. Évidemment, c'était la littérature, même si j'appréciais aussi les Arts Culinaires et les cours de Pâtisserie que j'ai pris au lycée. Je savais déjà que j'aimais ça alors ça m'a aidé à apprendre ce que je n'aurais pas pu deviner toute seule.

J'espère que tu sais que je ressens la même chose à propos des kilomètres qui nous séparent, Edward. Je tombe... et je tombe fort... le besoin de sentir tes bras autour de moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes devient vraiment puissant et je vais devenir folle si ça n'arrive pas bientôt. Néanmoins, je sais que ça n'est pas pour tout de suite alors j'essaye de me souvenir qu'en attendant, j'ai tes mots doux et sexy par mail, ton magnifique visage sur Skype et aussi ta voix qui fait fondre ma petite culotte sur Skype et au téléphone. On va tenir le coup et si j'ai de la chance, je pourrai profiter de tout ça dans quelques mois.

Unf ! *pleurniche* Pourquoi est-ce que tu me taquines en me disant d'utiliser deux mains ? C'est de la torture pure et simple, bébé. C'est carrément ça. Juste pour ça... bien sûr que j'imagine tes doigts en moi... je les imagine longs et forts comme je les ai vus sur Skype. Penser à eux en moi m'a fait décoller si vite...

*soupir** Il faut que j'y aille. Rose vient de m'envoyer un texto pour me dire qu'elles arrivent et je voudrais prendre une douche et me changer avant. Il faut que je fasse disparaître le stress de la journée.

Fais attention à toi, bébé.

Tendrement,

Bella

P.S.: J'aurai mon ordinateur et mon portable avec moi ce week-end alors si tu veux m'envoyer un mail ou m'appeler, ça sera comme si je n'étais pas partie. Bisous.

* * *

Pauvre Christopher... mais au moins maintenant il est en sécurité :)

Comme je vous le disais plus haut, Edward et Bella n'ont pas fini de se chercher à coups d'allusions torrides ^^

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	32. Chapitre 30 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

J'ai du retard et j'en suis désolée... mais voilà la suite... Vous avez manqué à Edward ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... vendredi 14 mai 2010, 5:38**

Je me frottai le visage et fermai mon ordinateur. « Putain. » grognai-je. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure et me demandai si j'avais le temps d'appeler ma chérie. Ce n'était pas le cas. Mon escouade devait partir en patrouille d'ici vingt minutes et il fallait encore que j'aille manger un bout sous la tente.

Quelque chose m'avait dit que j'allais recevoir un mail et j'étais content d'avoir vérifié mais j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de l'appeler, de lui répondre ou _de faire un truc_. J'avais senti que le grand cœur de Bella avait été brisé par l'histoire du petit Christopher. Le côté positif, c'était qu'il ne changeait pas de maîtresse mais putain...

« Yo, Sergent ! On y va. » m'appela Jasper depuis sa couchette.

« Je meurs de faim, mec ! » ajouta Emmett en claquant la porte ouverte.

Après avoir rangé mon ordinateur, je pris mon arme sur mon épaule et l'attachai dans mon dos. La grande tente était pleine à craquer et noire de monde. Toutes les personnes qui étaient en patrouille de nuit, du personnel médical aux soldats, prenaient une pause.

Je m'assis avec mon plateau mais je n'avais plus faim.

« Est-ce que Bells t'a envoyé un mail ce matin ? » demanda Jasper, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais. » grimaçai-je.

« Elle s'est déjà débarrassée de toi ? » rigola Emmett en me donnant un coup à l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ? »

« Putain, non et je n'ai rien fait ! » grognai-je. Je roulai des yeux lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Pendant que nous mangions, je leur racontai l'histoire du petit Christopher, néanmoins, Jasper était déjà au courant.

« C'est chaud, Sergent. » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ali m'a envoyé un mail, elle aussi. Elle m'a dit que Bells était secouée. Les filles s'attachent aux gamins avec qui elles travaillent pendant un an, tu vois ? »

Je hochai la tête parce que je sentais bien que Bella adorait les gamins de son école. « Elle était contrariée et les filles et elle ont prévu d'aller voir son père ce week-end. » leur dis-je. Je me levai pour jeter mon plateau. « Et pendant qu'elles sont là bas, elle va lui parler de... moi. » Je roulai à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'ils se mirent à rire.

« Charlie est cool. » lança Jasper en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Il a le droit de porter une arme en public mais il est cool. »

Mon expression dut me trahir parce qu'Emmett grogna en secouant la tête.

« Détends toi Sergent. Charlie est tranquille et ouais, elle est tout ce qu'il a mais tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est un bon mot de notre part... ce qu'on a déjà fait auprès de Rose et Alice... et il les adore. » Il se mit à sourire comme s'il venait de résoudre tous les problèmes du monde.

« L'autre simplet a raison. » dit Jasper alors que nous nous dirigions vers le Humvee. « Ouais, Charlie n'est pas facile à approcher mais c'est un homme bien et il respecte l'opinion de Bella. En plus, il aime avoir l'avis d'Alice et Rose. »

Nous nous entassâmes dans le véhicule et Emmett démarra.

« Il sera peut-être sceptique au début à propos de votre situation mais il changera d'avis, surtout, qu'on ira le voir avec toi. » ajouta Emmett en passant les grilles de la base. « Et me prends pas la tête, frangin. Tu viendras avec nous. On est ta famille maintenant, mec. »

Je grognai mais ce sentiment me choqua. J'étais seul depuis si longtemps, même quand je sortais avec Tanya, que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Néanmoins, je savais que je voulais être avec Bella et avec elle venaient ces mecs et leur femme. C'était un sentiment troublant et agréable.

Notre patrouille devait tourner sur le périmètre de la base, garder un œil sur les routes que les locaux utilisaient, alors c'est ce que nous fîmes. Une fois que nous fûmes assez loin, Emmett s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il sortit un appareil photo de sa poche.

« Rosie m'a demandé d'autres photos, Jazz. » dit-il. « En tenue complète, cette fois-ci. »

« On devrait en envoyer de nous trois. Je parie que ça leur plairait. Bellsy aussi. » ajouta Jasper en descendant du véhicule. « Mets le minuteur Em, et pose le sur le capot. »

Je devais bien l'avouer... ils savaient comment faire plaisir à leur femme et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me joindre à eux. Ces idiots posèrent séparément, ensemble, avec leurs armes, leur lunette de soleil, sans lunette de soleil, avec moi, sans moi, muscles bandés, sourire idiot et moue soit disant sexy. C'était foutrement hilarant. Avant que je le réalise nous dûmes changer de position.

~oooOOOooo~

« J'ai envie d'appeler Bella. » dis-je tout bas, m'adressant surtout à Jasper. Nous étions appuyés contre notre véhicule. Néanmoins, je savais qu'Emmett m'écoutait parler tout en vérifiant la voiture abandonnée. « Et j'ai envie de lui envoyer ces photos moi aussi. Tu sais, pendant qu'elles sont chez son père. J'ai envie de lui remonter le moral. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » acquiesça Jasper. « On ne peut pas faire grand chose pour elles mais voilà ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Aw, merde. » grogna soudainement Emmett. « Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc. Rappelez moi de dormir avec un t-shirt ce soir... »

« Hum ? » Je regardai Jasper.

« Rose lui demande un de ces t-shirts de temps en temps. » expliqua Jasper en riant. « Elle dit que ça rend la séparation un peu plus supportable parce que son odeur disparaît quand elle lave les draps. »

J'arquai les sourcils. « Oh. » Je hochai la tête, décidant que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

« Ça lui plaira. » souffla Jasper en me lançant un regard entendu. « C'est comme lui envoyer un câlin. Fais le. Alice porte une de mes vieilles plaques d'identité... elle dit que ça l'aide à me garder près d'elle. Mais Bells... » Il se tut et sourit. « Elle aime dormir dans des grands t-shirts. Alice s'en plaint assez pour que je le sache. Envoie lui. »

Je rigolai doucement en pensant à son dernier mail. Je hochai la tête et vérifiai l'heure. Notre patrouille était presque terminée. « Allez les gars, ramassons pour la journée. » ordonnai-je. Je passai du côté passager du véhicule.

« Tiens. » dit Emmett en me lançant un truc.

J'attrapai l'appareil photo et le regardai.

Il me sourit. « Envoie leur. »

~oooOOOooo~

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 17:13  
Date de réception : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 5:13  
Sujet : Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te faire un câlin...

Mon cœur, je suis foutrement désolé. Il faut que tu sache à quel point j'ai envie d'être là pour toi, te prendre dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas idée. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu restes la maîtresse de Christopher, qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un de stable sur qui compter dans sa vie. Et visiblement, il te fait confiance, Bella. Au moins, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui. Tu peux garder l'œil sur lui, voir s'il va bien et être là pour lui.

Je vais t'appeler dans quelques minutes, ma belle, mais au moins tu auras ce mail pour plus tard. D'accord ?

Je suis content que tu ailles voir ton père. C'est bon à savoir que tu as quelqu'un pour te soutenir. Mais, est-ce que je devrais avoir peur que tu lui parles de moi ? Em et Jazz disent que non mais ils ne vivent pas une peu importe ce que c'est... à distance avec sa fille. MDR. Ils disent qu'ils ont glissé un mot pour moi à Alice et Rose. Donne moi leur mail ! Vite ! MDR

S'il te demande qu'elles sont mes intentions, Bella, parce que c'est ce que font tous les pères... dis lui que mes intentions sont de sortir de ce désert pour te rejoindre et te traiter comme l'ange que tu es.

Voyons voir... matière préférée à l'école... EPS ? Ouais, carrément, EPS. MDR. Non, j'aimais le sport mais aussi l'histoire et la littérature.

Voilà, je ne peux plus le supporter. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix et il faut que ça arrive tout de suite.

Edward

P.S. : Je te joins des photos qui je l'espère créeront un magnifique sourire sur ton visage. Les gars et moi on s'est dit que ça serait le cas.

* * *

Aww... Il est vraiment adorable, non ? Un peu nerveux mais bon, Bella devrait arriver à convaincre Charlie... réponse au prochain chapitre ;)

Pour celles qui souhaitent admirer Edward en militaire, c'est par ici - - -_ www . tvismypacifier jenny / coming _ home / chapter030 / edwardfullgear . jpg_ (sans les espaces)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	33. Chapitre 31 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas pu me connecter au site de la semaine... heureusement, j'ai quand même pu traduire... je vous propose tout d'un coup ^^

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Coming Home... Il n'est pas hyper joyeux mais bon ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Vendredi 14 mai 2010, 5:33**

Je venais juste de sortir une fournée de cookies au chocolat du four lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je fus si surprise que je laissai presque tomber le plateau, me brûlant les doigts au passage.

« Aie, merde. » sifflai-je en attrapant le combiné. Je décrochai.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Edward avait l'air très inquiet.

Mes lèvres formèrent un sourire alors que je glissais mon doigt dans ma bouche pour apaiser la douleur. « Salut. » soufflai-je d'une voix haletante, oubliant de répondre à sa question.

« Salut mon cœur. » rit-il. « Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone comme ça ? Je suis désolé si je te réveille. »

« Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. » dis-je en secouant la tête. Je me dirigeai vers l'évier. Mon doigt n'était même pas rouge mais ça me faisait un peu mal. J'ouvris l'eau froide et le tins dessous tout en parlant à Edward. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai préparé des cookies pour les emmener à Forks. Le téléphone m'a fait sursauter et j'ai presque laissé tomber le plateau du four. Mais tout va bien. Aucun gâteau n'a été blessé. » le taquinai-je.

« Tu vas bien, ma belle ? Pas de brûlures ? » Son inquiétude était adorable et je souris une fois de plus.

« Nop', ça fait juste un peu mal mais c'est rien. Je vais éteindre le four et laisser ça refroidir pour qu'on puisse discuter. » Je fis ce que je venais de dire avant de passer au salon. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des nouvelles de toi si tôt. »

Il éclata de rire et je réalisai de quoi avait l'air ce que je venais de dire.

« Oh mon dieu. » grognai-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » ris-je. « Je suis vraiment contente de t'entendre. Je pensais juste que tu serais très occupé et que je devrais attendre la fin du week-end avant de pouvoir te parler au téléphone. »

Il arrêta de rire et resta silencieux un moment. « Tu avais l'air secoué dans ton mail, mon cœur. Ça m'a presque brisé le cœur et je n'ai pas pu attendre pour t'appeler et entendre ta voix. Je suis foutrement désolé pour le petit Christopher. »

Je soufflai, m'installant confortablement sur le canapé. « Merci, Edward. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me reprocher un peu tout ça, tu sais ? » Il fit un petit bruit, comme s'il allait protester mais je continuai mes explications. « Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait fait ces bleus mais je savais depuis plusieurs semaines que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai pas fait confiance à mon instinct. Si j'avais... si j'avais parlé à la principale il y a plusieurs semaines, il n'aurait pas ces bleus et... »

J'eus l'impression que j'allais être malade. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai par le nez, essayant de faire disparaître ma nausée.

Je dus rester silencieuse trop longtemps parce qu'Edward reprit la parole. « Et quoi, ma belle ? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je lui répondis. « Des brûlures de cigarette. Deux nouvelles et plusieurs anciennes dans son dos, près de son épaule. »

Je fondis en larmes sous le poids de ce que je savais. J'aurais pu sauver Christopher de ces abus plusieurs semaines auparavant si j'avais parlé à la principale de ce que je soupçonnais. Edward me murmura des paroles apaisantes et sa voix m'enveloppa dans une étreinte que lui seul pouvait m'offrir tout en me laissant pleurer.

« C-c'est de m-ma f-faute si-s'il n'a pas été s-sauvé plu-plus tôt. » Mes paroles étaient décousues et j'eus l'impression que j'allais hyperventiler.

Edward jura tout bas, mais je l'entendis quand même. « Isabella, arrête de penser ça tout de suite. Combien de fois tu lui as amené à manger pour être sûr qu'il ait quelque chose dans le ventre ? Combien de fois tu lui as parlé gentiment ? Ça ne paraît peut-être pas grand chose mon cœur mais je te promets que ça l'a aidé plus que tu ne le crois. Souviens toi, il ne voulait pas te lâcher pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. »

Les paroles douces d'Edward finirent par me calmer. Je reniflais mais ne pleurais plus.

« Parle moi. » exigeai-je. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. « Dis... n'importe quoi. »

Il ronronna et ce bruit me fit... ressentir quelque chose. Mon cœur fondit et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi, Emmett n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu un pari. Et Jasper n'est pas un putain de saint. » rit-il. « Quand on est arrivé à la base, une des escouades était vraiment branché golf. Ils avaient installé un terrain et tout. Hum... Emmett ne sait pas golfer... mais il est _persuadé_ de pouvoir. Il pense que si c'est un sport, alors il peut au moins essayer. »

Je roulai des yeux. Je savais bien qu'Emmett se surestimait dans beaucoup de sports.

« Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se défier tous les jours, faisant des paris, un peu comme HORSE au basket. Ils disaient ce qu'ils visaient et où ils allaient envoyer la balle et s'ils réussissaient, c'était au tour du suivant. Les perdants devaient faire des gages idiots, du genre, voler la Jeep du commandant ou prendre un truc dans le bureau du Général. »

« On était nouveau... je leur avais dit de ne pas accepter de défis parce qu'il a frappé la balle de golf comme si c'était une balle de base-ball. C'est deux choses très différentes. Il a perdu. Même Jasper l'a battu et Jazz déteste le golf. Ils lui ont mangé un scorpion. Un de ces gros machins. Ce con a été malade pendant des jours... » Il termina sa phrase avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Oh bon sang. » ris-je en secouant la tête. « Je parie que c'est arrivé quand il a dit à Rose qu'il avait la grippe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui a caché ça. C'est pas comme si elle pensait que c'est un parfait petit ange... »

Il éclata de rire. « Alors, tu faisais des cookies, hum ? Tu vas les amener à Forks ? »

« Ouaip'. » répondis-je en faisant claquer le ''p''.

« Mmm. » gémit-il. « Si tu m'en mets quelques uns de côté, il est possible que je fasse en sorte que ça... en vaille la peine pour toi. »

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre sur mon canapé en entendant ses ronronnements, mais au lieu de ça, je décidai de le taquiner. « Sergent Masen, j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'appréciez que pour mes gâteaux... »

« Ma belle. » Sa voix était basse et sexy. « Tes gâteaux ne sont qu'un bonus. Tu sais, on dit bien que pour atteindre le cœur d'un homme, il faut passer par son estomac... »

Je me mis à rire comme une fille. « Eh bien, il est possible que quelques uns soient déjà prêts à être expédier. Je suppose que je pourrai te les envoyer. »

« C'est bien. » répondit-il, me faisant à nouveau rire.

Je soupirai en regardant l'heure. « Même si je n'en ai pas envie, bébé, il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je finisse mes gâteaux et que je prépare mes affaires pour le voyage. On part directement de l'école. »

« Faites attention sur la route, les filles. Envoie moi un mail quand tu seras arrivée pour me dire que tout va bien ? » Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui était touchant, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« D'accord. » promis-je.

« Bien. Je vérifiai avant de partir faire mon tour de garde. »

Je souris en l'imaginant vérifier ses mails à son réveil. « Hey Edward ? » Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir avant de lui dire une dernière chose...

« Ouais, mon cœur ? »

« Merci. » Ma voix se brisa alors que je me souvenais le pourquoi de son appel. « Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu m'aies appelée et que tu m'aies laissée pleurer. Je me sens mieux qu'il y a une heure. »

« Quand tu veux, ma belle. » souffla-t-il. « Quand tu veux. »

Comme je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir, je lui dis simplement, « À plus tard. », puis je raccrochai. Je laissai retomber ma tête sur le canapé alors que de nouvelles larmes envahissaient mes yeux.

* * *

Pauvre Bella... Elle est vraiment secouée par cette histoire, en même temps, ce n'est sans doute pas une situation facile :/

Pour le prochain chapitre, on pourra lire un mail d'Edward... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un chapitre ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	34. Chapitre 32 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Comme la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, alors je poste tout maintenant... désolée pour le retard ;)

On retrouve un chapitre plus joyeux dès maintenant !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 20:04  
Date de réception : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 8:04  
Sujet : Ouais, un autre mail... Je suis peut-être accro, Mlle Swan

Est-ce qu'ils ont les Belles Filles Anonymes ? Et quelles pourraient être les douze étapes à suivre ? Hmm...

C'était si foutrement bon de pouvoir te parler, et pourtant, je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était assez. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose depuis là où je suis, Bella, mais je peux écouter - pas que ça ne me tue pas de t'entendre pleurer. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et faire disparaître toutes les mauvaises choses mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi même si je ne suis qu'une lointaine épaule sur laquelle tu pourras pleurer. D'accord ? Tout ira bien pour Christopher, mon coeur. S'il te plait, arrête de te reprocher tout ça. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et maintenant, ce petit bonhomme est en sécurité. EN PLUS, tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur lui – un peu comme son ange gardien personnel. C'est le plus important. Tu veux bien essayer de t'en souvenir pour moi ?

Je veux que tu saches qu'ils ont ESSAYÉ de nous servir des gâteaux sous la tente. O_o Oh les choses que tu pourrais leur apprendre, Mlle Swan. Je suis presque sûr qu'on aurait pu s'en servir comme armes... un peu comme des étoiles chinoises. Laisse moi te dire qu'elles étaient mortelles. Tu me gâtes, ma belle. Et je suis idiot de ne pas avoir essayé de découvrir quel genre de gâteaux tu prévois de m'envoyer. C'est pas grave ! Ne me dis rien !

En parlant d'envoyer des trucs... ton colis est en route. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je l'expédierai ce matin. C'est juste quelques trucs que je voulais que tu aies et il me semble que je te dois un t-shirt, non ?

Il s'est passé un truc étrange après le dîner et j'ai envie de le raconter à quelqu'un qui n'était pas... là. Jazz, Em et moi avions décidé de jouer au foot parce qu'on était énervé. Je pense qu'ils s'inquiétaient aussi pour toi. Mon Commandant en Chef, le Lieutenant Stephens, a voulu me parler dans son bureau. (Non, bébé, je n'ai pas d'ennuis. Ce n'est pas comme aller chez le principal. ;)) Il m'a posé de drôles de questions, comme... est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon escouade à qui je ne fais pas confiance ? Combien de temps dur mes tours ? Et il m'a interrogé à propos de nos deux missions à Kandahar. C'était comme si c'était un débriefing sans en être vraiment un. Il m'a félicité pour mon travail parce qu'on a bossé avec un groupe d'Unité Spécial pour contrôler une cellule. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que ça signifiait mais je suppose que j'avais besoin d'en parler. Le fait qu'il m'ait demandé si je ne faisais pas confiance à quelqu'un. Mon escouade est solide alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

20 Questions, Isabella... Quel est ton souvenir d'enfance préféré ? Pour moi... Mes leçons de piano avec ma mère étaient géniales mais de temps en temps, mon père quittait le travail plus tôt (fais moi confiance, c'était rare.) Il venait me chercher à l'école et m'emmenait à un match de base-ball. Nous étions fan des White Sox jusqu'au bout des ongles. Une ou de fois, on est allé voir un match des Bears mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. On n'était que tous les deux et ça a duré jusqu'à ce que ma mère tombe malade, alors je devais avoir... 16 ? 17 ans ? Il nous achetait des hot-dogs et des sodas. C'était juste un "moment entre mec" comme disait ma mère. Elle nous appelait "ses garçons".

Je vais me coucher, ma belle. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer un mail quand tu arriveras chez ton père. Je VÉRIFIERAI demain matin, Mlle Swan ! ;)

Je rêverai à toi...

Edward

* * *

Moi aussi Edward... _*soupir*_ Comment ça il ne s'adresse pas à moi ? J'ai quand même le droit de faire comme si, non ? _(d'ailleurs, vous aussi XD)_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	35. Chapitre 33 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

_*Il y a eu une sorte de bug sur le site et les chapitres que j'ai posté dimanche n'ont pas fonctionner. Je croise les doigts pour que ça soit passé* ^^_

Les filles débarquent à Forks et Bella va passer un bon moment dans la voiture... c'est tout de suite ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

« Allez ma fille. On se bouge ! » lança Rose en entrant dans ma classe.

J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires. La cloche avait sonné dix minutes plus tôt et Rose avait terminé une heure avant Alice et moi alors elle était arrivée dès que les enfants étaient partis.

« J'ai fini. » soufflai-je d'un air taquin. « Où est Alice ? »

« Ici. » répondit la femme en question. Elle passa sous le bras de Rose et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte. « Prête, Bells ? »

Je hochai la tête et pris mon sac à main et le sac qui contenait mon ordinateur portable. Je vérifiai que mon tiroir était bien fermé puis je rejoignis les filles. « Mon sac est dans ma voiture. On prend toujours la tienne, Rose ? »

« Ouaip' et non. Ton sac est déjà dans le coffre de ma voiture. Tu veux d'abord passer chez toi ? »

Je réfléchis pendant une minute. « Alice, tu habites plus près. Est-ce que je pourrais le laisser là-bas ? »

« Ouaip'. » répondit-elle en se dirigeant déjà dans le couloir. Je fermai la porte derrière moi. « Il faut que je dépose le mien alors c'est parfait. »

Nous nous séparâmes aux voitures et Rose et moi suivîmes Alice hors du parking.

~oooOOOooo~

Pendant la première heure du trajet, nous parlâmes de l'école, des derniers potins à propos de nos hommes et ce que nous prévoyions de faire à Forks – c'est à dire, se détendre et laisser Charlie prendre soin de nous.

Lorsque la conversation retomba, je sortis mon portable et ouvris mes mails. Je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre lorsque je vis que j'avais deux mails d'Edward. Je me demandai si ça allait durer longtemps – combien de temps allais-je me sentir nerveuse, excitée et plein d'autres choses quand il m'appelait ou m'écrivait. Pour toujours, je l'espérais. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant et ça me ferait toujours penser à lui.

À la fin du premier mail qu'il m'avait envoyée plus tôt ce matin là, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Lire son câlin virtuel était plus que je ne pouvais le gérer sans pleurer. Mes copines haletèrent et me demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Je secouai la tête et levai le doigt, leur demandant de me laisser une minute. Je me remis à lire.

« Nom. De. Dieu ! » haletai-je. Ma mâchoire tomba grande ouverte. « Rose, gare cette foutue voiture... »

Elle s'arrêta rapidement sur le bord de la route. Je crois qu'elle avait peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'horrible.

Elles se mirent à crier dans la BMW lorsque je tournai l'ordinateur vers elle, leur dévoilant les photos qu'Edward avait envoyées.

« Bon sang. » grogna Rose. « Nos hommes sont torrides, non ? »

Alice se contenta de hocher la tête, ne quittant pas Jasper des yeux. C'était une photo des trois garçons, un zoom de leur visage alors qu'ils arboraient un sourire sexy. Je comprenais... le sourire d'Edward avait presque créé une combustion spontanée chez moi.

Après avoir promis aux filles de leur envoyer les photos où se trouvaient Em et Jasper, je fermai le mail et ouvris le second qui avait été envoyé quelques heures après le premier, peu de temps après notre coup de fil.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite à l'idée de recevoir un colis d'Edward. Et... était-il possible qu'il m'envoie un de ses t-shirts ? Oh putain... je n'allais peut-être pas survivre à ça.

L'histoire de son père – surtout en sachant ce qui lui était arrivé quelques années plus tard – me fit à nouveau pleurer. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il ait de bons souvenirs avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans mon père et savoir qu'Edward n'avait plus ses deux parents était vraiment triste.

Pendant le reste du trajet, je relus nos anciens mails et re-regardai toutes les photos. Ce n'était pas comme lui parler au téléphone mais pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 19:40  
Date de réception : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 7:40  
Sujet : Saine et sauve

Salut bébé,

Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on est bien arrivé à Forks. Mon père n'a pas trop compris pourquoi je ne suis pas venue m'asseoir avec lui pour discuter... MDR. J'ai trouvé une excuse (Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai dit – une bêtise, j'en suis sûre) et j'ai couru à l'étage pour allumer mon ordinateur et pouvoir t'envoyer un mail. Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer en redescendant mais... je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Il va adorer savoir que tu me rends heureuse avant même qu'on se soit rencontré en personne.

C'est étrange que tu aies été appelé dans le bureau du lieutenant. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On dirait bien qu'il te respecte et qu'il pense que tu fais un super travail. Il voulait sans doute s'assurer que tout va bien. :)

Voyons voir... mon souvenir d'enfance préféré ? Je dirais qu'il y en a deux ex-æquo. C'était super d'emménager avec mon père en première année de lycée. Nous n'étions pas très proches avant ça vu que je ne lui rendais visite que quelques fois par an et c'était vraiment génial d'apprendre à le connaître. Je me souviens aussi d'un été où j'avais... huit ans, je crois ? Ma mère était branchée poterie cet été-là et il y avait un salon sur les arts à Phœnix (bien sûr, c'était en salle parce qu'il faisait trop chaud). Elle m'y a emmenée parce qu'elle voulait essayer de vendre ses trucs et à la fin du deuxième jour, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était visiter. Elle a fermé sa boutique (elle n'a vendu qu'une seule pièce... et bon sang, CE mec était vraiment étrange...) et m'a laissée la traîner à travers les exhibitions. Il y avait quelques trucs pour les enfants et elle est restée avec moi, jouant comme si elle avait mon âge. C'est un de mes meilleures souvenirs d'elle, l'époque où je n'avais pas à être adulte. Je pouvais me comporter comme une enfant et elle aussi.

Bon, rapidement, ''20 Questions''... Ton moment le plus gênant ? *sourire* Pour moi, je dois avouer que c'était au lycée, avant que j'emménage avec mon père. Je suis sortis des toilettes sans voir que non seulement ma jupe était coincée dans ma culotte mais en plus, que du papier toilette était accroché à ma chaussure. J'ai été horrifiée jusqu'à ce que je quitte cette école. En y repensant, j'arrive à trouver ça drôle... à l'époque ? Pas vraiment. ;)

Charlie me demande de descendre alors il faut que j'y aille. On se parle bientôt ?

Tendrement,

Bella

P.S. : Quand est ton anniversaire ? Je ne l'ai pas loupé depuis qu'on parle, pas vrai ? Bisous.

* * *

Ah les filles ont bien de la chance ^^ Quelle meilleure façon de passer le temps que mater des photos des garçons ?_ *chuchotte*_ La réponse c'est aucune XD

On retrouve Edward au prochain chapitre alors à très vite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	36. Chapitre 34 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Juste un petit mail d'Edward pour que la semaine ne soit pas trop longue sans lui :) C'est pas bien long mais c'est toujours sympa, non ? ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 8:08  
Date de réception : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 20:08  
Sujet : **pousse un soupir de soulagement**

Salut ma belle,

Je suis content que vous soyez bien arrivée chez ton père. Ne sois pas bête, ne l'ignore pas à cause de moi. Va obtenir ce câlin dont tu as tant besoin. J'ai déjà peur qu'il me déteste... ne lui donne pas de quoi alimenter le feu, comme en étant distraite pendant le temps que tu passes avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, ce qui veut dire que je vais faire ma lessive, t'envoyer ton colis et sans doute faire un autre match avec les gars. Emmett est un super fullback, surtout quand on fait un match sérieux contre un autre escouade. D'un autre côté, Jasper est le roi des passes. Et pas la peine de plaisanter là dessus, c'est bien compris, Mlle Swan ? ;)

Voyons voir... mon moment le plus gênant ? Tu veux dire à part la fois où la Méchante Sorcière a rompu avec moi ? MDR Peut-être quand j'avais douze ans ? J'attendais que le bus scolaire passe. Je craquais à mort sur Amber Ryan et j'étais déterminé à lui parler ce jour là pour voir si elle voulait bien s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais bien choisi mes vêtements, mes cheveux étaient à peu près sous contrôle et je portais une paire de basquettes neuves. Malheureusement, il pleuvait/neigeait ce jour là alors le trottoir était glissant et les rues boueuses. Juste au moment où elle approchait de l'arrêt de bus, un camion est passé trop vite. Non seulement il a roulé sur une flaque de boue mais en plus, elle a été projetée sur tous les gamins qui attendaient. C'est moi qui ait pris le plus. Je baignais littéralement dans une vague de merde. En plus de ça, la puissance du truc m'avait fait tomber sur les fesses. Tout le bus se foutait de moi, y compris Amber. Ouais, je n'ai jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux après ça. C'est assez gênant pour vous, Mlle Swan ? Merci de me faire revivre un moment de mon adolescence aussi traumatisant. ;)

Vu qu'on parle de nos moments les plus gênants, t'en voilà deux pour le prix d'un. Vingt questions... à quoi ressemblait ton premier rendez-vous ? Pour moi, ça s'est arrêté là avec Amber. Mon premier rendez-vous, du genre... passer prendre la fille, l'emmener quelque part, payer pour tout... pas seulement se retrouver au cinéma ou au centre commercial avec un groupe d'amis. J'ai emmené Jodi Weekly à la fête foraine locale. ÉNORME erreur. TRÈS GROSSE erreur. Non seulement, elle était allergique à tout, je ne pouvais rien lui acheter de cool à manger, mais en plus elle a refusé de monter dans tous les manèges, sauf la grande roue. Et même là, elle a fini par vomir sur mes chaussures. Beurk ! Ouais, ça été notre premier _et_ dernier rendez-vous. Elle a eu tellement honte qu'elle n'a plus jamais voulu me parler. Jamais. Très honnêtement, je n'étais pas fâché mais vous les filles, vous pensez que certaines merdes sont la fin du monde, alors que pas du tout. **hausse les épaules.**

Il est temps que j'aille faire ma lessive. Amuse toi bien avec les filles et ton père. Et non, tu n'as pas loupé mon anniversaire. C'est le 20 juin. Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ? Est-ce que je peux demander un truc ? J'ai toujours une boîte qui traîne dans le coin. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais y entrer...

À vite, mon cœur,

Edward

P.S. : Préviens moi si ton père décide que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Peut-être que je pourrais prendre ma retraite dans le désert... ;)

* * *

Si Charlie décide vraiment ça, on n'aura qu'à former un groupe pour se joindre à Edward dans le désert ^^ Je trouve ça assez marrant qu'il parle de ses anciennes _"conquêtes"_ à Bella et au moins, ça prouve qu'il est sincère avec elle :)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	37. Chapitre 35 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je suis désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine mais heureusement pour moi et mes traductions, cette fichue semaine est maintenant terminée ^^

Je sais que vous attendiez la réaction de Charlie... eh bien, la voici ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Forks... Vendredi 12 mai 2010, 20:15**

« C'est vraiment dur Bells. » commenta Charlie après que je lui eus raconté pour Christopher. « Mais tu as pris la bonne décision. J'ai moi aussi géré un bon paquet de cas d'abus d'enfants et je sais à quel point ça peut-être difficile. »

« Ouais, mais j'aurais dû arrêter ça plus... »

« Non, ne fais pas ça, Bella. » m'interrompit-il. « Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça. On dirait bien que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Ce petit garçon a trouvé un meilleur foyer maintenant et c'est parce que tu as eu le courage de t'interposer quand tu as été sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Point. »

C'était ce qu'Edward m'avait dit mais l'entendre de la bouche de mon père, un officier de police qui avait déjà arrêté des pauvres types comme le père de Christopher, m'avait encore plus rassurée.

« Merci Papa. » soufflai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon portable. Il avait sonné pour me prévenir d'un nouveau mail quelques minutes plus tôt et j'attendais impatiemment de pouvoir remonter pour le lire... même si l'attente me tuait.

« Alors Charlie. » commença Alice, attirant son attention. « Racontez nous, quoi de neuf ? Vous voyez toujours Sue ? »

Je savais que oui alors je coupai mon attention et laissai sortir l'adolescente de quatorze ans en moi. Je pris le portable et ouvris ma boîte mail.

Je souris en voyant le nom d'Edward tout en haut de la liste.

_Des passes..._ Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon gémissement. Le voir faire une passe était définitivement quelque chose qui me tardait de voir !

Je ne pus retenir mon rire en lisant son moment le plus gênant pour lui et son rendez-vous.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'occupe comme ça, Bells ? » demanda Charlie d'un air suspicieux. « Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis que Jake t'a invitée à sortir avec lui quand tu as emménagé ici. »

Je quittai mon mail des yeux et jetai un regard en direction d'Alice et Rose qui souriaient d'un air moqueur –_ merci beaucoup pour le soutien_, essayai-je de leur dire par la pensée avec un regard mauvais. Je ramenai mon attention sur mon père.

« Eh bien... hum... j'ai plus ou moins rencontré un mec ? » avouai-je même si ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation. Ce n'était pas que je pensais qu'il n'apprécierait pas Edward ou qu'il ne serait pas content que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un – même si à ses yeux, personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour moi – mais sa réaction au fait qu'Edward était soldat stationné en Afghanistan m'inquiétait... et aussi le fait que l'on ne s'était jamais rencontré en personne.

Il arqua un sourcil et j'inspirai profondément avant de prendre la parole. « Il s'appelle Edward Masen, il est sergent dans l'Armée, stationné en Afghanistan. Il est en charge de l'escouade de Jazz et Emmett. » J'inspirai à nouveau profondément. « Je suis amoureuse de lui, Papa... » admis-je.

Charlie souffla et se passa la main sur la moustache avant de retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Très bien. » commença-t-il d'une voix calme. « Parle moi de lui. »

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan

À : EAMasen

Date d'envoi : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 1:12

Date de réception : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 13:12

Sujet : Eh bien... tu n'es plus mon vilain petit secret... ;)

Pas que tu aies été un JOUR mon _vilain petit secret_, bien sûr, mais... j'ai parlé de toi à Charlie. Je lui ai raconté comment on s'est rencontré (au fait, il a été dégoûté autant que moi par la Vilaine Sorcière...), toutes les choses qu'on a en commun et à quel point tu comptes déjà pour moi. Rose et Alice ont fait en sorte que ça passe bien, elles lui ont raconté tout ce que les garçons ont dit, que tu es un mec bien – honorable, gentil, loyal, un leader né, calme dans les situations dangereuse... ou un ''mec qui sait s'imposer'' comme dirait Jasper. Au final, il a dit qu'il réserve son jugement jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait rencontré mais il m'a fait promettre de te dire ceci : ''Si tu fais du mal à ma fille, les insurgés ne seront pas ton seul soucis.''

*roule les yeux et rit*

Enfin bref, il dort dans le fauteuil en bas et Rose et Alice dorment dans sa chambre. J'ai décidé de t'écrire avant d'aller dormir moi aussi.

Sache que c'est parce que j'ai ris en lisant ton moment le plus gênant que j'ai été grillée... Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai vérifié mon portable quand il m'a prévenue que j'avais un nouveau mail. Pauvre chéri ! Mdr C'est vraiment très gênant... je dois dire que Amber Ryan et Jodi Weekley regretteraient amèrement tout ça si elles te connaissaient maintenant. Mais dommage ! Tant pis pour elles, tant mieux pour moi. ;)

Ahh mon premier rendez-vous... Eh bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer, je n'avais pas beaucoup de succès avec les garçons à Phœnix. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, très timide et maladroite, ce genre de choses... les repoussaient (en nombre, malheureusement ! MDR). Alors quand j'ai emménagé à Forks, imagine ma surprise quand soudainement, je suis devenue l'objet d'attention de non pas un mais bien trois garçons. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais la nouvelle ou la fille du Chef, voir une combinaison des deux, je ne sais pas. Enfin bref, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire mais Jacob Black – le fils du meilleur ami de mon père – m'a invitée à sortir avec lui quelques semaines après le début de l'année scolaire et on a fait un bowling. Mauvaise idée... j'ai fini par jeter la boule en arrière et elle est tombée sur le pied de Jacob, pas une fois mais deux. (Je jure que la deuxième fois c'était de sa faute... il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas rester derrière moi !) Une autre fois, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir mes doigts des trous et j'ai envoyé la boule dans la gouttière. C'était... vraiment humiliant. MDR.

Oooh, à PEINE un Gémeau, pas tout à fait un Cancer, hum ? Talentueux dans plein de domaines (hmm, musique, discussion tranquille avec une femme étrange par ordinateur...), soif de savoir, romantique, charmant... Oui, cette description te va comme un gant.

Très bien, je l'avoue... je n'y connais rien en astrologie. *souris* J'ai dû faire une recherche pour trouver ces trucs. Mais au delà de ça, je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de... sympa... pour ton anniversaire – même si ce n'est pas moi dans un colis. ;(

Je ne fête pas vraiment mon anniversaire. Ma mère adorait en faire des tonnes quand j'étais petite mais pour être honnête, depuis longtemps, je déteste être le centre d'attention. Alors ces derniers temps, c'est juste les filles et moi. On sort dîner et aussi boire un verre et danser. Vu qu'il a lieu peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire (le 13 septembre), on ne fait pas trop de folies.

À mon tour de poser une question ou deux...

Un... Est-ce que tu préfères les chiens ou les chats ? J'adore les chats mais ils n'aiment pas me faire de câlin. J'aime aussi les chiens et ils semblent m'apprécier eux aussi.

Et deux... raconte moi un de tes fantasmes...

Moi ? Mmm... J'en ai tellement... J'aime l'idée de faire l'amour dans un endroit suffisamment public pour que je m'inquiète à l'idée d'être surpris. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je suis un peu exhibitionniste. Je n'aimerais pas le faire avec un inconnu ou un truc dans le genre... mais l'idée que l'homme que j'aime m'observe ou juste l'idée qu'on soit surpris en train de faire l'amour me fait ressentir des choses que tu n'imaginerais même pas.

Sur ces belles paroles, je vais cacher mon visage tout rouge sous mes draps froids. Je vais peut-être dormir, peut-être mourir de honte parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te dire ça. MDR

Je pense à toi,

Bella

* * *

Piouf... Voilà que notre petite Bella décide de faire monter la température... Je ne sais pas vous, mais il me tarde de voir la réaction d'Edward ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	38. Chapitre 36 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je sais que j'ai pas mal de retard sur mes publications mais pour me rattraper je poste tout plein de chapitres un peu partout ;)

Attention, la température continue à monter entre nos deux amoureux... Alerte, vous allez découvrir un Edward chaud bouillant ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 17:06  
Date de réception : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 5:06  
Sujet : Oh, je peux être vilain, Isabella...

Crois moi quand je te dis que la Méchante Sorcière fait souvent réagir les gens de façon incroyable – en bien et en mal... surtout en mal.

Néanmoins, je suis content que tu aies parlé à ton père. Il devrait le savoir. Tu peux lui dire que j'ai bien reçu son message. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est te blesser, ma belle. Je sais que les choses entre nous ne sont pas faciles et je vais sans doute tout foirer à un moment donné mais tu comptes bien trop pour moi pour que je puisse envisager de trahir ta confiance. Si je foire... alors DIS le moi. Je te promets de faire amende honorable.

Pauvre, pauvre Jake... MDR Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait tomber la boule de bowling deux fois sur son pied ? Mais pour ta défense, tu aurais dû avoir un meilleur professeur. Ce n'est pas _taille_ de la boule qui compte, Isabella – ni trop grosse, ni trop petite... juste la bonne taille. Pour les _trous_, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il faut que tu puisses y glisser tes doigts et t'y tenir tout en ayant assez de place pour te retirer au moment de tout _lâcher_. Ça te paraît logique ? ;)

Chiens ou chats ? Hmm, on n'avait pas d'animaux quand j'étais petit. Néanmoins, il y avait un chat tigré à qui ma mère donnait régulièrement à manger. Est-ce que ça compte ? Je veux dire, il était plutôt cool. Elle l'avait appelé George. Il traînait dans le jardin et venait nous dire bonjour quand on y était. Alors je suppose que George compte. Est-ce ça porte atteinte à ma masculinité si je dis que j'ai toujours préféré les _chattes_ aux chiens ? **rires**

Eh bien... ton surnom c'est Mlle l'Aventureuse, non ? Parfois, ça m'effraie de voir toutes ces choses qu'on a en commun, vilaine fille. J'aime l'idée d'être dans une situation où on _pourrait_ être dans un ascenseur où on descend plusieurs étages avec le risque que la porte s'ouvre d'un moment à l'autre... Ouais, on en revient à ce que tu as dit, ne pas être capable d'attendre d'être à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais j'en ai toujours eu envie. Ça te tente, Isabella ? ;) Néanmoins, il y a un truc que tu devrais savoir... Je ne te partagerais pas avec des regards curieux quand on fera l'amour, ma belle. Point barre. Quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la voit.

À mon tour... 20 questions... Tu as l'air d'aimer cuisiner, alors quel est ton plat préféré ? Moi – à part tes gâteaux – c'est un bon steak grillé. C'est plutôt viril, non ? De la viande avec des patates ? MDR Oh, eh bien, c'est la vérité. Ça rattrape peut-être le fait que j'aime les chats...

Profite du temps que tu passes avec ton père, mon cœur.

Et Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée par quelque chose que tu me dis. On a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre jusqu'à maintenant et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça. Tu es une femme très belle et extrêmement sexy... ne me cache jamais ça. S'il te plaît.

Bon, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche froide parce que je t'ai imaginé dans ton lit...

Edward

P.S. : Est-ce que ton Papa sait que tu penses à – et sans doute fait ? – de vilaines choses sous son toit ? Tss, tss, Isabella.

* * *

Je ne vous avais pas menti... court mais intense ^^ Sacré Edward... Bella n'a eu qu'à le chauffer un peu pour qu'il se lâche complètement... ça promet pour la suite ;)

Comme toujours, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	39. Chapitre 37 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Pour répondre à certaines questions que vous vous posez, Edward et Bella ne vont pas se rencontrer avant un grand moment, on fait monter l'impatience mais faites confiance aux Sarge's Girls, ça en vaudra la peine ;) La fiction continue bien après qu'ils se soient rencontrés pour la première fois mais je ne vais pas vous ne dire plus. Faites juste confiance aux auteurs _(et un peu à moi aussi XD)_

Vous avez trouvé que le dernier chapitre était torride ? Alors celui là... ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 7:33  
Date de réception : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 19:33  
Sujet : Eh bien, eh bien, Sergent Masen...

Tu es un vilain garçon, pas vrai, bébé ? *rire* Je te ferai savoir que je n'ai rien fait de cochon chez mon père. Pendant cette visite. Pas encore... mais je dois avouer qu'après ton mail, je suis prête à parier que les murs auront des secrets ce soir... ;)

Oui, j'ai bien fait tomber la boule deux fois sur le pied de cet idiot ! Je doute qu'il savait comment manipuler des boules, tout comme moi à l'époque. Je pense que je maîtrise le bowling maintenant... Les doigts dans les trous, juste la bonne dose de pression pour ne pas glisser avant que je la relâche. Mais par contre pour le billard... je ne suis pas sûre de bien savoir tenir la queue – elle est longue, douce, j'aime la caresser et la faire glisser entre mes doigts... J'aurais peut-être besoin qu'on me guide. Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre, Edward ?

Aww, le gros costaud aime les chatons ? Trop foutrement adorable, je te le dis ! J'adorerais te voir sur un lit ou un canapé, un tout petit chaton qui grimpe sur toi, te faisant grimacer à cause de ses griffes mais tu ne pourrais pas la poser. *j'adore*

Voyons voir... Mon plat préféré ? À manger ou à cuisiner ? J'adore préparer des enchiladas du poulet. Elles sont pleines de fromage, de crème aigre, de crème de poulet... alors, ce n'est pas trop bon pour la santé mais, bon sang, c'est délicieux. À manger ? Tout ce qui est italien, je suis sérieuse. Un bon poulet au parmesan bien croustillant ou des lasagnes toutes fondantes. J'adore le fromage, alors... MDR

Mmm, un ascenseur ? Vraiment ? C'est juste... carrément torride. Putain, Edward... mdr Maintenant je vais avoir CETTE image en tête toute la foutue journée, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? Je ne vais jamais pouvoir remonter dans un ascenseur sans avoir besoin de changer de culotte, merci beaucoup... en fait, si tu veux vraiment le savoir... Qu'est-ce que j'ai en tête maintenant ? On est dans un coin de l'ascenseur et on n'est pas seul. Il y a suffisamment de monde pour qu'on soit un peu serré, alors le fait que ton torse soit plaqué contre mon dos ne paraît pas suspect. Je porte une mini jupe et ta main est entre mes cuisses par derrière, tes doigts sont en moi et tu me fais jouir sans que je puisse faire un bruit. Personne ne sait ce qu'on est en train de faire, personne ne peut nous voir mais nous, on sait... Tu me sens me refermer sur tes doigts et tu sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ton bras qui est enroulé autour de ma taille. Tu t'en sers pour me tenir debout. Ça ne serait que le seul indice prouvant que tu me fais jouir.

Putain de merde...

Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille prendre une douche froide pour pouvoir préparer des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner. Peut-être que le temps que j'arrive à la cuisine, je serai suffisamment calme pour ne pas donner l'impression que je viens de courir un marathon – ça serait un indice révélateur à propos de ce que j'étais en train de faire ou à quoi j'étais en train de penser...

Sois sage et tu trouveras peut-être une nouvelle photo dans tes mails plus tard ou demain... ;)

Tu me manques à chaque instant,

Bella

* * *

Je me demande comment Edward va réagir à la vision de l'ascenseur XD Bella sait vraiment y faire avec son homme ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	40. Chapitre 38 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je sais qu'il vous tarde qu'ils se rencontrent... mais en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux, voici ce nouveau chapitre... ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... Samedi 15 mai 2010, 23:24 **

_Les baraquements étaient étrangement vides lorsque je revins de ma douche. J'étais épuisé mais le silence était presque assourdissant. Je me disais que les hommes avaient dû se retrouver sous la tente pour faire un poker. Je haussai les épaules et pris le chemin de ma couchette._

_J'ouvris mon casier, y plaçant mon sac et sortant mon iPod. Je me disais que je pourrais écouter de la musique pour m'endormir au lieu d'écrire dans mon ordinateur toutes les pensées idiotes qui me traversaient l'esprit. J'avais commencé à écrire un mail pour Bella mais je voulais y ajouter des choses avant de l'envoyer le lendemain matin de façon à ce qu'elle l'ait en revenant de chez son père._

_Je fermai mon casier et me figeai parce que les baraquements n'étaient plus vides. Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais entendu personne entrer et j'aurais foutrement remarqué si quelqu'un comme _elle_ avait traîné dans les baraquements hommes de l'Armée. _

_Bella était allongée sur mon lit, ne portant qu'une petite chose en dentelles bleues, comme un cadeau. Elle était si foutrement belle que je ne pouvais rien dire, seulement la regarder. Je l'observai, commençant par ses orteils peints, remontant le long de ses jambes douces qui se croisaient. La dentelle sombre la couvrait à peine, formant un v juste en dessous de son nombril qui me fit me lécher les lèvres. Mes mains tremblèrent et je fis tomber mon iPod au pied du lit lorsque mon regard rencontra encore plus de dentelles, son décolleté, la peau douce de son cou gracieux. C'était un visage que je rêvais de voir, pas en photo mais en vrai. Elle avait des yeux marron très expressifs, brillants de malice. Je me redressai et me concentrai. Ces yeux me regardaient comme personne auparavant. C'était un regard qui me donnait l'impression que tout allait bien et que j'étais la seule chose qui comptait sur cette planète pour quelqu'un... pour elle – on n'avait discuté via Skype qu'une fois. Mais ce fut la voix que je connaissais si bien qui me sortit de ma torpeur._

_« Salut bébé. » rit-elle depuis mon oreiller. Des boucles brunes s'étalaient tout autour d'elle comme un halo chocolaté. Son sourire doux releva les coins de sa bouche, faisant briller ses yeux._

_Ses yeux et son sourire doux et dangereux à la fois m'aidèrent à retrouver ma voix. « Bella... »_

_« Viens par ici. » murmura-t-elle en me faisant signe. Comme je ne bougeais pas, elle s'assit, me saisit par mes plaques d'identité et tira dessus. « S'il te plaît, Edward... »_

_Mon prénom sur ses douces lèvres finit de me convaincre – j'en étais sûr – mais j'obéis, me laissant tomber sur elle parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, comment elle avait fait pour entrer sur la base, pourquoi, qui, où... et un million d'autres choses mais nous parlions toujours. Je ne voulais pas de mots. Je la voulais elle._

_Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et fis quelque chose que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis que je l'avais vu en photo, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, depuis que je l'avais entendue rire. Je l'embrassai de toutes mes forces._

_Ses petites mains se posèrent sur ma peau alors que je l'attaquais avec ma bouche. Je la goûtais, la possédais, la buvais, je... prenais tout simplement. Et prenais encore. Et continuais à prendre, sans aucune intention de m'arrêter. Je bougeais mes hanches, m'installant entre ses cuisses. Ma queue découvrit la plus merveilleuse des frictions contre sa chatte couverte de dentelles. Elle était humide et chaude. Ses mains agrippèrent mon t-shirt et baissèrent mon boxer. Je poussai à nouveau les hanches en avant et nous gémîmes en cœur, séparant nos lèvres. _

_« Dis moi d'arrêter, ma belle. » soufflai-je sans quitter sa peau alors que je goûtais chaque centimètres d'elle, de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule, tout en tirant sur son soutien gorge. Je pris ses seins en coupe et pinçai ses tétons._

_« Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter, Sergent. » haleta-t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, me tirant à elle. « On le veut tous les deux... S'il te plaît... »_

_Je m'assis entre ses jambes et passai mes mains dans mon dos pour retirer mon t-shirt. Je saisis ensuite sa culotte et la fis rapidement glisser le long de ses jambes. Bella ouvrit son soutien-gorge par l'avant et soudainement, elle fut nue, sous moi, me suppliant de la prendre._

_« Putain bébé. » grognai-je. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que j'avais dû mal à respirer._

_Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle m'amenait à elle. Je passai ma main sur sa cuisse et la hissai sur ma hanche. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, suçant sa lèvres inférieure avec laquelle elle m'avait tellement taquiné._

_« Tu es foutrement magnifique, Bella. » lui dis-je en mordillant son cou. Elle roula des hanches, me faisant plonger dans sa chaleur humide. « Je t'aime tellement et j'ai envie de toi. Dis moi que je peux t'avoir... dis moi que tu es à moi, Bella... »_

_« Oui. » haleta-t-elle mais ce fut seulement un gémissement parce que je la pénétrais complètement. « Je t'aime aussi... »_

_Et je jouis instantanément. _

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je les refermai aussitôt. Je regardai l'heure et retirai mes écouteurs. Je constatai que j'avais dormi plusieurs heures. Je grognai, jurant dans ma barbe. Je plaquai l'oreiller sur mon visage. Non mais j'avais quel âge ? Seize ans ? Un rêve humide ? Sérieusement ?

Les baraquements étaient silencieux, tout le monde dormait. J'allais me nettoyer. Lorsque je revins à mon lit, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et vis qu'un mail m'attendait. J'y répondis aussitôt.

~oooOOOooo~

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 16 mai 2010 à 00:56  
Date de réception : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 12:56  
Sujet : Je vais peut-être faire une crise cardiaque avant de te rencontrer...

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ma belle. Et c'est de ta faute. :) Tu as maintenant envahi mes rêves, aussi bien que mes pensées lorsque je suis éveillé. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas m'en plaindre. Au moins, je peux te voir dans mes rêves... te toucher, t'embrasser. Peut-être que je pourrais dormir jusqu'à la fin de mon affectation. MDR

Est-ce que je serais d'accord pour t'enseigner le billard ? Oui ! Fais moi confiance quand je te dis que tout dépend de la position de la _queue_, il faut que tu te penches de la bonne façon et que tu vises le bon angle... juste parfait...

Les chats sont marrants. :) Mon voisin avait une litière quand j'étais petit et j'allais voir tous les jours après l'école. Tout représente un ennemie et doit être attaqué avant de... dormir. MDR Tout est toujours parfait dans leur petit monde, ils dorment sans s'inquiéter. On pourrait sans doute en prendre de la graine parce que soit ils t'apprécient, soit ils ne t'apprécient pas. Ils voient quelque chose en toi et te font confiance. Ils viennent te voir ou te laissent tranquille. C'est compréhensible que les égyptiens les vénéraient. Ils ont un petit air royal.

Bella, si tu veux un petit chat, alors on en aura un. C'est juste une raison de plus pour moi de quitter cet endroit. N'importe quoi pour te faire sourire. Je le pense vraiment.

Tu as tout faux à propos de l'ascenseur, Isabella. Je suis d'accord pour la jupe mais la cabine est vide. À mi-chemin, j'appuie sur le bouton d'alarme pour l'arrêter. Je te prends ensuite contre le mur... durement et vite. Juste avant que la sécurité n'arrive, je te fais jouir sur moi parce que je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. Hors de question que tu restes silencieuse. Les mails sont suffisamment silencieux comme ça.

Bon sang, je vais avoir besoin d'une... autre douche. O_o Je ne plaisantais pas quand je te disais que les kilomètres qui nous séparent commencent à m'atteindre.

S'il te plaît, préviens moi quand tu seras bien rentrée chez toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien. D'accord ?

Je perds la tête sans toi...

Edward

P.S.: Question... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te mettais en numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence ? Il faut que je le change. Tu es la seule qui devrait le savoir s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. (Et ne panique pas !) J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que tu le saches. Jasper et Emmett sont aussi au courant mais je voulais te le dire. C'est important, mon cœur, alors si ça te met mal à l'aise, je le changerai. Tiens moi juste... au courant.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le plus préféré dans ce chapitre... l'adorable question finale ou le rêve super torride ? Dilemme, dilemme ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	41. Chapitre 39 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Désolée pour l'attente... voici un chapitre hyper important_ (pour moi en tout cas ^^)_ parce qu'il contient une grande révélation... et en plus, il est plutôt long ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 14:07  
Date de réception : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 2:07  
Sujet : Tu rêves de moi ?

Ce n'est que justice étant donné que tu envahies mes rêves. ;) Parler de queues, d'angles et de la meilleure façon de se pencher... Oui, mes rêves de la nuit à venir ne seront pas différents de ce qu'ils sont depuis quelques temps. (Pas que je m'en plaigne. *sourire*)

Je pense vraiment que j'aimerais avoir un petit chat. Je n'ai pas eu d'animal depuis que je suis gamine. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aussi prendre un chiot. Ils grandiraient ensemble...

C'est pas juste, bébé... D'abord le billard et ensuite l'ascenseur ? Putain, tu essaies de me tuer, c'est ça ? Je suis d'accord, les mails sont trop silencieux. Je veux dire, ne prends pas ça mal... c'est mieux que ne pas pouvoir parler du tout mais quand même. Il me tarde de pouvoir réentendre ta voix – et de pouvoir t'entendre... voir ton visage quand tu es excité et que tu es à deux doigts de jouir ? Putain, rien qu'y penser me faire ressentir des choses. Et putain... Je suis avec les filles, on va porter des gâteaux au commissariat et maintenant, il va falloir que je change de culotte ! MDR

Je ferais mieux d'y aller, bébé.

Je pense toujours à toi,

Bella

P.S. Évidemment, que tu peux me mettre dans tes contacts à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Je suis honorée que tu le veuilles. Bien sûr, j'espère qu'on n'en aura jamais l'utilité mais ce changement me plaît. Bisous.

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 16:26  
Date de réception : dimanche 16 mai 2010 à 4:26  
Sujet : Je suis en pause de mails...

J'ai l'impression que j'ai passé trop de temps le nez dans mon ordinateur et mon portable, alors je fais une pause. MDR Je veux passer la soirée avec Charlie, alors je vais ranger ça jusqu'à ce soir ou demain.

Mais je t'enverrai un mail quand je serai à la maison !

C'est l'heure des vingt questions ! Voilà quelque chose pour te faire réfléchir...

D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tes parents semblent avoir eu une belle vie de couple (contrairement aux miens...). Quelles sont les choses que tu admirais dans leur relation lorsque tu y repenses maintenant ? Pour moi, je ne me souviens pas d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore mariés, mais je sais qu'ils étaient incapables de faire des compromis et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fini par divorcer. Chacun d'eux campait sur ses positions et ils ne savaient pas comment être heureux ensemble.

Tu me manques,

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : dimanche 16 mai 2010 à 17:32  
Date de réception : lundi 17 mai 2010 à 7:32  
Sujet : Je suis rentrée !

Oh bon sang... j'adore rendre visite à mon père mais je suis heureuse de retrouver mon espace privée, au moins, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une ado qui veut faire le mur pour voir un garçon ! MDR

Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant maintenant. Il se trouve qu'on a reçu des gens hier soir (on était super à l'étroit dans la petite maison de mon père !), en plus de certains flics et de leur famille, il y avait la copine de Charlie, Sue et ses enfants et même plusieurs personnes avec qui je suis allée à l'école. Même ce pauvre Jake s'est pointé... et il n'a pas du tout changé. Il a flirté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je lui montre une photo de toi dans ta tenue militaire quand tu posais avec Em et Jazz, c'est celle où vous avez l'air costaud et dangereux. Il a complètement changé de comportement après ça. Il m'a dit de te remercier pour le service que tu rends au pays et ensuite, il est parti flirter avec Leah, la fille de Sue. C'était hilarant.

Enfin bref, la soirée s'est finie vers onze heures et ensuite, les filles et moi avons joué aux cartes avec Charlie jusqu'à plus de deux heures du ensuite, j'ai dû rentrer à la maison, alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir t'écrire avant. *soupir* Comme je le disais... C'est bon d'être chez soi ! MDR

Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. J'ai un peu de soupe dans le congélateur, je vais regarder un film tranquille (Je me disais un truc du genre..._ Comment se faire larguer en dix leçons_, peut-être ?) et ensuite, j'irai me coucher tôt. Mes rêves de toi m'appellent.

Passe une bonne journée, bébé.

Bisous

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

**Seattle... Dimanche 16 mai 2010, 17:51.**

Je fermai mon ordinateur portable et le posai sur la table, me repliant sur moi même. Je venais de relire plusieurs mails d'Edward et maintenant que j'étais rentrée à la maison, je pouvais mieux me concentrer.

Mon cœur était si plein que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il avait quasiment admit qu'il m'aimait...

_«__ Je ne te partagerais pas avec des regards curieux quand on fera l'amour, ma belle. Point barre. Quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la voit. »_

J'avais dû me retenir de lui dire que je l'aimais au mail suivant. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Premièrement, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire par mail. Par Skype ou au téléphone allaient fait l'affaire vu que je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre de le voir en personne. Je voulais – _j'avais besoin_ – qu'il le sache au cas où il serait arrivé quelque chose. Mais je voulais aussi pouvoir prononcer ces mots, pour qu'il entende ma voix et avec un peu de chance, qu'il voit mon visage, pas qu'il doive simplement lire ça de façon impersonnelle dans un mail.

Et puis... il y avait eu son dernier mail. Je secouai la tête en repensant à ses paroles.

_« Question... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te mettais en numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence ? Il faut que je le change. Tu es la seule qui devrait le savoir s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. (Et ne panique pas !) J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que tu le saches. Jasper et Emmett sont aussi au courant mais je voulais te le dire. C'est important, mon cœur, alors si ça te met mal à l'aise, je le changerai. Tiens moi juste... au courant. »_

Je savais à quel point le numéro ECU était important. Alice et Rose vivaient avec ça tous les jours... et puis, il y avait eu la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père le dimanche matin, lorsque nous n'étions encore que tous les deux à être réveillés.

_Je passai sa deuxième tasse de café à mon père avant de m'asseoir en face de lui à la petite table de la cuisine. Je ne faisais pas très attention à ce que je faisais. Alors lorsqu'il tendit la main et la posa sur mon bras, je sursautai si fort que je renversai du café._  
_  
Il me tendit une serviette prise dans la pile qui se trouvait au centre de la table. Il arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es si préoccupée et sur les nerfs ? »_

_Il ne perdit pas son air surpris alors que je lui racontais le contenu du dernier mail d'Edward. « Bells, le changement du numéro ECU est très important, tu le sais, pas vrai ? »_

_« ECU ? »_

_Il hocha la tête. « En cas d'urgence. »_

_Ah. « Oh... ouais. Je sais, Papa. » souris-je mais vu la tête que faisait Charlie, je savais que mon expression ressemblait plus à une grimace. _

_Après m'avoir observée pendant un moment, il me répondit calmement. « C'est une très grande responsabilité, Isabella. Un soldat ne fait pas ça sur un coup de tête et il n'a certainement pas pris cette décision par hasard – surtout s'il n'a personne à qui il tient chez lui. »_

_Je dus rester silencieuse trop longtemps parce qu'il ressentit le besoin d'ajouter autre chose._

_« Tu dois être honnête avec lui, Bells. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu es prête à gérer, dis lui avant... »_

_« Non ! » Ma réponse avait été immédiate. « Désolée. » dis-je honteusement, baissant la voix. « Je l'aime, Papa. Je n'étais simplement pas sûr... »_

_« Qu'il t'aime en retour ? »_

_Je hochai doucement la tête, fixant le liquide laiteux que je tenais entre mes mains. _

_« Isabella Swan, regarde moi. » La voix de mon père était sévère, pratique et il attendit que je relève la tête. Je le regardai dans les yeux. « Si ce garçon ne t'aime pas, je suis prêt à rendre mon badge demain. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, Bella. Rapidement. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il y a quelqu'un pour lui. Fais moi confiance, parfois, ça fait la différence entre la vie et la mort là bas, de savoir que tu vas retrouver quelqu'un en rentrant. »_

_Une unique larme m'échappa alors que je hochais la tête. Je l'essuyai avant de me lever pour prendre mon père dans mes bras. Je lui murmurai des remerciements, lui montrant à quel point je l'aimais et l'admirais en seulement une étreinte. _

Je réalisai soudainement que Charlie avait raison. Les indices étaient tous là. Il me tardait de pouvoir parler à Edward autrement que par mails pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressentais... et si je craquais avant, alors j'allais lui dire par mail... eh bien, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, réalisai-je. Je souris et me levai pour sortir ma soupe au brocoli et au fromage du congélo.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bella est amoureuse :) En tout cas, le petit lapsus d'Edward n'est pas passé inaperçu ^^

Prochain chapitre, on retrouve Edward !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	42. Chapitre 40 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Contrairement au dernier chapitre, celui ci sera plutôt court, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le poste maintenant... mais c'est pas très grave, je suis sûre que vous serez ravies d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : lundi 17 mai 2010 à 22:23  
Date de réception : lundi 17 mai 2010 à 10:23  
Sujet : Je sais que je suis en retard pour te répondre...

Salut mon cœur.

Je suis désolé pour mon retard. On a été coincé toute la nuit avec une situation difficile dans un village non loin du campement. Un de nos camions de transport qui était chargé de vivres a été attaqué en chemin. Mon escouade est partie à la recherche des insurgés qui ont fait ça. Non seulement on a perdu nos provisions mais en plus, on a perdu deux hommes d'infanterie et le conducteur. Putain ! Je serai content quand je serai loin de cet enfer.

**soupir**

Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'avais besoin de ces trois mails de toi, même si c'était juste pour me dire que tu t'étais mise en cure d'Edward. Je prends tout ce que je peux avoir parce que je sais qu'on va devoir ressortir ce soir. En fait, ce mail ne sera pas aussi long que les autres parce qu'il faut que je dorme quelques heures – même si je n'ai envie que de m'immerger complètement dans tes douces paroles.

Je te promets que je n'essaye pas de te tuer, ma belle. MDR Néanmoins, je pense qu'on va se torturer lentement avant de finir par se voir face à face. Mais quelle super douleur... Tu es tellement sexy et ouverte d'esprit que c'est difficile de résister à la tentation de te taquiner. Et Isabella, si ta culotte pose un problème... enlève la. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Des chiots, des chatons, des poissons rouges... bon sang, Bella, je m'en fiche. Il me tarde de pouvoir vraiment envisager toutes ces choses. Je t'achèterais le monde et le mettrais à tes pieds si je le pouvais. Dès que je t'aurai dans mes bras, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux.

Mes parents... Ils se sont rencontrés à la fac et se sont aimés avec passion. En fait, il ne se disputaient pas vraiment. Je pense que ce que j'admirais le plus chez eux, c'était leur dévotion à l'autre, et je suppose que j'étais inclus dans ça. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient toujours fidèles et se regardaient comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ça a tué mon père de voir ma mère se faner sans pouvoir rien faire et quand elle a été partie, ça a été comme si plus rien ne le retenait sur Terre. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais elle était sa vie... il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre. Leur amour était ce que j'admirais le plus.

Je suis content que tu te sois bien amusée avec ton père et les filles mais je suis aussi content que tu sois bien rentrée. Néanmoins, si Jacob Black a encore besoin qu'on lui rappelle que tu n'es pas intéressée, fais le moi savoir, ma belle. Je serais plus que ravi de poser pour une foutue photo. Il a un portable, non ?

Même si je déteste cette idée, je dois partir, mon amour. Je te promets de t'envoyer un mail dès que je le pourrai. Essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

Tendrement,

Edward

* * *

Il est quand même super adorable ce mec_ *soupir*_ Elle a de la chance Bella ^^

Ce chapitre est une sorte de rappel... Edward vit dans un endroit dangereux et chaque jour amène son lot de risques mais avec un peu de chance, il ne lui arrivera rien de grave avant qu'il retrouve sa Bella :)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	43. Chapitre 41 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je vous propose de bien commencer la semaine avec un petit mail de Bella à Edward... c'est par ici que ça se passe ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : lundi 17 mai 2010 à 11:42  
Date de réception : lundi 17 mai 2010 à 23:42  
Sujet : C'est QUOI le problème des hommes ?

Je te jure, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans l'eau de l'état de Washington... D'abord, c'était Jacob Black. Et ensuite ce matin ? C'était Mike Newton ! Il est venu se pavaner dans ma classe juste avant le début des cours. Il était tout mielleux et suave (comme si j'allais le croire maintenant ? Très franchement, comme si je l'avais jamais cru... MDR). Il m'a dit qu'il avait appris que j'avais dû appelé les services sociaux et que si j'avais besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, il serait ravi de me prêter ses ''larges épaules puissantes'' (ses mots, pas les miens) pour tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

Après m'être arrêté de rire, je lui ai demandé ce que Lauren en penserait si elle l'apprenait. Il m'a répondu qu'il a appris pendant le week-end qu'elle lui a mentis à propos de sa grossesse, alors il est prêt à me reprendre... maintenant qu'il n'a plus de fardeau. *roule des yeux* Je lui ai dit non merci, mon petit-ami me donne tout le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Il n'a pas cru que j'avais un copain même après que je lui ai montré des photos de toi. Il me semble que ses paroles exactes ont été, ''Arrête ma puce, tu sais bien que je te manque. Pas besoin d'essayer de me rendre jaloux.'' Quand je lui ai répété non, merci, il s'est contenté de me faire un clin d'œil. Avant de sortir, il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait l'espace dont j'ai besoin mais que dès que je serais prête à arrêter de faire ''semblant d'avoir un copain'', il fallait que je lui fasse signe.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu voir chez lui, franchement ?

Enfiiiiiiiiin bref, assez parlé de lui. Mdr

Je suis désolée d'apprendre que des hommes ont été tué, mon chéri. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être difficile là bas. J'espère que les personnes qui ont fait ça seront rapidement retrouvées et que personne d'autre ne sera blessé ou tué. Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu lire mes petits mails idiots à ton retour. Je pourrais t'écrire une dizaine de fois par jour si ça t'aidait à traverser les merdes que tu dois supporter. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux me le dire, pas vrai ? N'aies pas peur de me le demander.

J'adore apprendre des choses à propos de tes parents. Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient pu être ensemble aussi longtemps et ça me brise le cœur qu'ils aient été séparés si vite. Je sais que s'ils te regardent en ce moment, ils doivent être fiers de toi et de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Oh ho ! L'idée que je ne mette pas de culotte semble te plaire, Sergent. Je me demande si je devais essayer ça la prochaine fois qu'on se parlera sur Skype... Si cette idée te plaît, tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre, que pendant plusieurs nuits, j'ai décidé de dormir nue, sans t-shirt ni culotte. J'aime sentir les draps frais contre ma peau et j'aime la sensation que me procure la brise en entrant par la fenêtre ou lorsqu'elle est créée par le ventilateur. Comme un souffle sur ma poitrine ou entre mes jambes, surtout si... j'ai chaud ou que j'ai des vapeurs. ;)

Il faut que je file. Le déjeuner des gamins devraient bientôt se terminer et il faut que j'aille me chercher à boire et que je prépare la leçon de maths pour cet après-midi. J'espère que tu peux dormir autant que tu en as besoin, bébé. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît fais attention à toi quand tu quitteras le campement tout à l'heure. Souviens toi que je t'attends ici alors j'ai besoin que tu fasses attention à toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses venir me rejoindre !

D'ici là... bisous

Bella

P.S. : Edward, juste pour que tu le saches... quand tu me prendras dans tes bras, j'aurai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Des chiots, des chatons, des poissons rouges... Bien sûr, avoir un animal de compagnie serait génial, mais t'avoir toi ? C'est toi que je veux avoir dans mes bras toutes les nuits.

* * *

Aww ! Sacré Bella... elle a de la suite dans les idées quand même... en un seul mail, elle est à la fois sexy et mignonne ^^

Prochain mail ? Des nouvelles d'Edward bien sûr !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	44. Chapitre 42 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je sais que la distance qui sépare Edward et Bella pèse un peu à tout le monde, alors ce chapitre devrait vous redonner le sourire... du moins je l'espère ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... Mardi 18 mai, 11:12**

« Putain. » grognai-je en repoussant mon ordinateur portable. Je secouai la tête et pris une bouchée de mon déjeuner que je n'appréciais pas trop.

« Sergent, ça va ? » me demanda Jasper en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

Nous étions tous foutrement épuisés mais aussi énervés de ne pas avoir réussi à gauler les enfoirés qui avaient fait exploser notre camion de transport. C'était comme s'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la terre. Ma théorie, c'était qu'ils se cachaient dans les montagnes non loin du village. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de les retrouver parce que tant que ça ne serait pas le cas, on ne pouvait laisser passer personne. Et sans passage, pas de provisions.

Je relus l'email de Bella et secouai la tête. Si elle pensait que quelqu'un se moquait d'elle, alors elle se trompait lourdement. Ma chérie était foutrement belle, sexy et pleine de vie; c'était normal qu'elle se fasse draguer. J'avais compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de ce Mike rien qu'à la façon dont elle s'était moquée de lui et aussi énervée contre lui. Ce qui me foutait les boules c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas cru quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était prise. Ce connard l'avait trompée et lui avait menti... et c'était _lui_ qui ne _la_ croyait pas ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Yo, Ed... t'es en train de tordre ta fourchette, mec. » me fit remarquer Emmett.

« Sergent ? » dit Jasper en me prenant la fourchette. « Crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que Bella t'a dit ? Tout va bien ? »

« Son ex veut la récupérer. » marmonnai-je. J'avais l'impression de me comporter comme un connard jaloux, mais putain, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire en étant de l'autre côté du monde comme ça.

« Mike ? » demanda Emmett. Il fit la grimace lorsque j'acquiesçai.

« Qu'est-ce que Bella a _dit_ ? » répéta Jasper en matant mon ordinateur comme s'il était prêt à aller voir par lui même.

« Qu'il ne la croit pas qu'elle a un... copain. » grognai-je en essayant de redonner forme à ma fourchette.

Emmett souffla, plus aussi jovial qu'en temps normal. Il désigna mon ordinateur avant de prendre la parole. « On va avoir besoin de ça et du bureau du Commandant. Allez, on y va. »

Je levai les yeux et me tournai vers Jasper. Il haussa les épaules mais un petit sourire moqueur s'étalait sur son visage.

Nous jetâmes nos déchets et allâmes dans le bureau du Commandant. Emmett posa tout sur le bureau avant d'ouvrir mon ordinateur. Il se connecta ensuite à un site internet.

« Sergent, commande un truc. » rit-il en désignant l'écran. C'était un site de livraison de fleurs. « Si tu le fais maintenant, alors Bella les aura pour l'heure du déjeuner demain... enfin, techniquement, c'est aujourd'hui... je veux dire, notre aujourd'hui est son demain... putain ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire alors qu'il sortait un petit carnet de sa poche arrière. Il prit le téléphone tout en marmonnant, « Petit enfoiré de merde... » Il attendit le temps que le téléphone sonne et même si on ne pouvait pas entendre ce que l'autre disait, je sursautai lorsqu'Emmett se mit à parler. « Mike ! C'est Emmett... McCarty. Tu sais, le mari de Rose... » Il fit une pause et sourit comme l'enfoiré qu'il savait très bien être. « Non, mec... elle refuse que je t'achète ce flingue, mais merci quand même. Hey, écoute un peu... j'ai besoin d'un service, mec. Je sais que tu travailles toujours avec Bella... » Il se tut à nouveau, sa voix se fit basse et menaçante. « Non, Mike... j'ai parfaitement conscience que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et je te promets _qu'on en discutera_ toi et moi quand je serai sorti de ce foutu désert parce qu'elle est comme ma petite sœur, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'un service. » Il se tut une fois de plus et souffla de frustration. « Oui, je t'appelle depuis l'autre côté de l'océan, bouffon. Bon écoute. Le copain de Bella, Edward, va lui envoyer un truc demain et j'ai besoin que tu t'assures qu'elle passe bien par le bureau d'accueil de l'école avant d'aller déjeuner. Compris ? »

« Oh, c'est trop parfait, putain. » souffla Jasper en me frappant le torse du revers de la main. « Commande un truc, Sergent... quelque chose de joli – mais pas des roses. C'est trop... ordinaire. »

Je fermai la bouche – elle était tombée grande ouverte après que j'ai entendu Emmett menacer Mike d'une façon pas vraiment subtile. Bon sang, je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Je regardai l'écran. Je passai en revue ce qui me semblait être un bon milliard de bouquets et tombai enfin sur quelque chose qui semblait être tellement... Bella. C'était simple, beau et naturel mais aussi sympa... tout comme elle. Après avoir écris le message qui devait y être attaché, je payai et fis ensuite signe à Emmett qui s'amusait toujours à foutre la trouille de sa vie à Mike.

« Yo, Mike. Ça m'intéresse pas vraiment. » gronda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bon... assure toi qu'elle ait son cadeau demain ou je finirai par le savoir. Et tu n'auras pas à faire qu'à moi. Non seulement je parlerai au père de Bella de ce Remington qui n'est pas vraiment... légal, mais quand je lui dirai aussi ce que tu as fait à Bells... je ne serai pas seul. Et laisse moi te dire un truc, rencontrer Eddie quand il est énervé ne te plaira pas, mec, alors laisse sa copine tranquille. » Emmett fit une nouvelle pause avant de hocher la tête. « Bien. »

« Chochotte. » marmonna-t-il une fois qu'il eut raccrocher.

Jasper sourit et Emmett et lui se cognèrent les poings. « Rose ne veut toujours pas que tu achètes ce flingue, hum ? »

« Putain, non. » rit Emmett. Il était redevenu joyeux. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant, Sergent ? On ne pourra pas mieux marquer le territoire depuis ici mais... » Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Fais moi confiance... j'en dois une bonne à ce site internet. Il m'a sauvé plus de fois que je ne peux m'en souvenir... »

« Tu crois qu'il le fera ? » lui demandai en ouvrant un mail pour ma chérie.

« Carrément. » rit Emmett. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Rosie a envie de lui faire la peau depuis ce qu'il a fait à Bella. Elle se retient parce que Bella n'a pas encore dépassé ça. Il le fera parce qu'il a foutrement peur de moi. »

« Merci, Em. » dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête. Je tapai mon poing contre le sien puis ils me laissèrent à mon mail.

« Pas de problème. Tu ferais la même chose pour moi... bon, il faut que j'aille dormir avant qu'on ressorte dans quelques heures... »

~oooOOOooo~

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 11:43  
Date de réception : lundi 17 mai 2010 à 23:43  
Sujet : Il n'y a rien dans cette foutue eau, Isabella...

Ma belle,

Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais tu es incroyablement désirable. Tu es foutrement belle, sexy et tout un tas d'autres choses qui font que les hommes te désirent, y compris moi. Mike t'a fait le vieux coup de l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer et c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il a tout foiré avec toi. Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il ne croit pas que tu es prise... tant que TOI, tu y crois. S'il ne prend pas tes non au sérieux, alors donne lui un coup de genoux dans les couilles. Fais moi confiance, c'est ce que je ferais. Il t'a dit que tu essayais de le rendre jaloux, parce que c'est lui qui est jaloux, bébé. Il a perdu la plus belle chose au monde et il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Comment tu disais déjà ? Tant mieux pour moi. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre.

On cherche toujours les insurgés. On va y retourner dans quelques heures alors il faut que j'aille dormir mais il fallait que je t'écrive. Putain, mon amour, ta voix me manque. Je préférerais t'appeler tous les jours mais c'est juste impossible. Mais je fais attention, je ne prends pas de risques, parce que je veux tout ce dont tu as parlé... toi dans mes bras, toutes les nuits. C'est tout ce sur quoi j'arrive à me concentrer... te retrouver. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'enveloppes et que je n'aies plus jamais besoin de respirer, Bella. Je veux m'accrocher physiquement à la seule chose qui rend ma vie infiniment meilleure.

Tu m'as dit de te le dire si j'avais besoin d'un truc... Eh bien, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu continues ce que tu fais. Chaque mail, chaque appel et chaque colis que tu m'envoies m'empêchent de perdre la tête. Le mois d'octobre me semble si loin et cette pensée me tue.

Je dois y aller, mon cœur. Je déteste ça mais il faut que je sois suffisamment alerte pour notre sortie de tout à l'heure. Je suppose que tu verras ce mail avant d'aller te coucher, alors fais de beaux rêves, mon amour. Rêve de moi...

À toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. : Sans culotte ? Isabella, crois moi quand je te dis que la seule fois où je veux que tu sois sans culotte... c'est quand je serai avec toi. Bon sang, quand tu seras avec moi, je ne sais pas si je voudrais que tu portes des vêtements mais en au cas où on serait en public, savoir que moi seul peut te toucher... en toute liberté, sans retenue... quand j'en ai envie, ça me rend fou. Putain, il me tarde de pouvoir te sentir...

* * *

Voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne, non ? Même à des milliers de km de sa belle, il est prêt à lui offrir la Lune sur un plateau d'argent... en plus, Mike a eu ce qu'il méritait ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve pour la réaction de Bella ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	45. Chapitre 43 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Il est temps de découvrir si Mike va obéir aux garçons et si les fleurs vont plaire à notre petite Bella !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Mardi 18 mai 2010, 11:28**

« D'accord, les enfants, calmez vous et mettez vous en rang. Mlle Stéphanie va vous emmener déjeuner à la cafétéria. » dis-je aux gamins qui étaient hyper actifs aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il restait seulement une semaine de cours. En tout cas, peu importe la raison, ils m'avaient épuisée et nous n'étions qu'à la mi-journée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la salle des profs. Je voulais m'acheter un truc à la machine et vérifier mes mails.

Quelques profs étaient présents lorsque j'entrai. Je les saluai avant de m'avancer vers une table dans le fond de la pièce. Je m'installai avec une bouteille d'eau, un petit sachet de cacahuètes au miel, des Sunchips et pour le désert, une barre granola avec des pépites de chocolat. Mike vint alors vers moi. _Génial..._

« Salut Bella. » sourit-il. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. »

Choquée mais pas tant que ça par son audace, j'arquai un sourcil et laissai échapper un « Hein ? » avec éloquence.

« Je suis censé d'escorter jusqu'au bureau. »

En voyant mon air perdu, il roula des yeux et souffla. « Tu as reçu quelque chose à l'accueil et on m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu l'aies alors viens. » Il marmonna un truc dans sa barbe, si bas que je l'entendis à peine. « Je refuse de me faire botter le cul, amène toi, putain. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce que ça signifiait alors je l'ignorai et me levai. Je commençai à ramasser mes affaires.

« Laisse ça comme ça. » dit-il. Il appela l'une des profs de troisième année. « Barb surveillera tout ça pour toi. » Il se mit en mode charmeur avant de se tourner vers elle. « Pas vrai, Barb ? »

Elle gloussa – putain un gloussement – et battit des cils. « Ouais, bien sûr Mike. » Elle me fit signe de la main sans quitter Mike des yeux. « Vas-y, Bella, je garde tes affaires. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et la remerciai. Je savais que tout irait bien mais je jetai tout de même un dernier regard à mon ordinateur. J'étais triste de savoir qu'un mail d'Edward m'attendait et qu'il allait devoir m'attendre encore un peu. « Très bien, Mike, alors allons y. »

De façon surprenante, Mike ne tenta rien du tout. En fait, il était poli et me demanda même comment se comportaient les petits à quelques jours des grandes vacances. Il garda même une distance respectueuse entre nous, n'envahissant pas mon espace personnelle. C'était comme si c'était un mec complètement différent de la veille. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait changé mais peu importe ce que c'était, j'étais reconnaissante. Je pouvais le gérer si besoin était mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais envie.

Une fois au bureau, Mike plongea les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'air nerveux pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. « Écoute Bella... » Il étouffa un petit rire et secoua la tête. « Dis à Emmett que je le salue et que j'ai fait ce que j'étais censé faire. Bonne chance avec ton nouveau mec. »

Je commençais à comprendre alors qu'il repartait dans le couloir. Les garçons avaient dû l'atteindre sans que je sache comment. Ça aurait pu me faire rire, à part que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'ils avaient jamais fait pour moi. Emmett, Jasper... et maintenant, Edward... c'était des gars géniaux. Même depuis l'autre côté de la planète, ils couvraient mes arrières.

J'observai Mike qui flirtait avec une des secrétaires qui venait dans cette direction et secouai la tête. Je doutais qu'il changerait un jour. Puis je me tournai pour entrer dans le bureau. Ma mâchoire tomba grande ouverte lorsque je vis le bouquet dans un magnifique vase bleu sur le comptoir. Bizarrement, je savais qu'elle était pour moi. Un vase bleu avec des fleurs bleues ? Ouais, elles venaient carrément d'Edward.

« Ah Bella ! » s'exclama Mme Cope en approchant. « Eh bien, jeune fille, tu as un admirateur... Elles sont arrivées ce matin avec pour instructions d'attendre que tu viennes les chercher au déjeuner. »

Je souris et ramenai les fleurs vers moi. Je me penchai pour sentir leur parfum avant de reculer. « Oui, m'dame, c'est vrai. »

« Vas-y, ma chérie. Pas besoin d'attendre. Il y a une carte. »

Je retournai immédiatement le bouquet pour trouver la carte. Je la pris et passai mes doigts sur le lys blanc et doux.

_Bella, _

_Ce que nous avons, ce que nous avons créé n'appartient qu'à nous. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on ressent. Tu comptes plus pour moi que je ne peux l'exprimer. Je ne suis pas si brave mais depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai enfin trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin._

Un jour, je t'offrirai des fleurs en main propre mais pour l'instant, ça devra faire l'affaire.

À toi pour toujours,

_Edward_

Je remerciai Mme Cope les larmes aux yeux, pris mes fleurs et me précipitai jusqu'à la salle des profs, oubliant complètement mon déjeuner. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lire son dernier mail et lui envoyer une réponse.

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 11:35  
Date de réception : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 23:35  
Sujet : Oh Sergent...

Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs, bébé. C'était totalement inattendu mais j'ai carrément apprécié. Elles sont splendides, Edward, vraiment. J'ai pleuré en lisant ton adorable carte. Elles seront très belles sur mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison, et ensuite, elles seront très belles sur ma commode. Elles seront ainsi la dernière chose que je verrai avant de m'endormir et la première chose que je verrai en me réveillant. (Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tout ce bleu... ;) Peut-être que bientôt, tu pourras voir _autre_ chose de bleu, ce dont je te parlais, hum ?)

*rire* Ne me tente pas, j'ai bien envie de frapper Mike, chéri. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett lui a dit, mais ça a marché parce qu'il était si foutrement poli et... tellement pas lui même quand il m'a accompagnée au bureau. C'était marrant.

Je veux réentendre ta voix bientôt, moi aussi Sergent. Je m'en souviens encore – chaude comme du miel, avec un accent du Midwest... c'est la plus belle mélodie du monde à mes yeux et je refuse de m'en excuser. En ce qui concerne ton envie de t'envelopper autour de moi et de ne jamais plus nous séparer même pour respirer ? Ça me semble foutrement parfait, bébé. On va tenir les quatre prochains mois et demi et rendre tout ça réalité, d'accord ?

Tu es dans mes pensées et mes rêves à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit, Edward. Souviens toi toujours de ça.

Bella

P.S. : Putain, à cause de toi, j'ai la culotte toute mouillée... une fois de plus ! C'est une bonne chose que j'ai amené une rechange juste au cas ou !

* * *

Quel froussard ce Mike ! _*secoue la tête*_ Heureusement Edward relève le niveau ^^ Ce garçon arrive à être romantique même en étant au front :)

Pour le prochain chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses... ou du moins, encore plus sérieuses... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	46. Chapitre 44 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus difficile que les précédents alors je vous propose de mettre un petit warning dessus, juste pour que vous soyez prêtes mentalement ^^

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 12:13  
Date de réception : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 24:13  
Sujet : Tu me donnes tellement, Bella...

Ma belle,

Les fleurs ne sont qu'une fraction de ce que j'aimerais t'offrir mais il fallait bien que je t'envoie quelque chose en échange. Ça compense à peine pour les gâteaux, le réconfort et les sourires que tu m'envoies mais je voulais que tu saches que j'apprécie vraiment tout ça. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi...

Mon cœur, je ne pourrai pas te contacter pour le reste de la journée. On va installer un piège sur la route pour attraper ces connards. Je pense qu'ils en ont après nos provisions. Je ne suis pas sûr que notre Commandant nous laissera rentrer tant qu'on n'aura pas attraper ces enfoirés. MDR. Et est-ce que tu as besoin que je te le dise, mon amour ? Oui, je ferai attention. Je te le promets !

Tu es en droit de lui mettre un coup de genou dans les couilles dès que tu en ressens le besoin. Tu as ma permission de le faire. En fait, je pense même que tu aurais le soutien et la bénédiction d'Emmett. **rire** Et je ne suis pas sûr que Mike soit en parfaite sécurité avec Em, même s'il a fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé...

Quatre mois et demi semblent être une éternité, non ? :( Ma belle, je vais devoir y aller. On embarque bientôt. Je te promets de t'appeler par téléphone ou Skype très bientôt et je t'enverrai un mail dès que je rentrerai.

Je pense à toi,

Edward

P.S. : Ce problème de culotte devient un vrai problème, Isabella. Si j'étais là, je te les prendrais toutes... et tu ne serais pas prête de les récupérer. Tu n'en aurais pas besoin.

~oooOOOooo~

**Afghanistan... Mercredi 19 mai 2010, 15:56**

« Respire, Sergent. » me dit quelqu'un mais j'avais l'impression qu'Emmett était assis sur mon torse. Je sentis qu'on me frappait au visage. « Regarde moi, mon garçon. » m'ordonna le Lieutenant Stephens. « Inspire. »

Tous les ordres criés s'étaient transformés en explosion et en douleur. En fait, je n'étais même pas sûr que les choses se soient calmées.

Je haletai du mieux que je pus. J'eus l'impression que je toussais de la fumée, de la poussière et mes deux poumons. J'agrippai ma veste en Kevlar et ouvris les velcros. Je réussis enfin à inspirer profondément. « Est-ce qu'on les a eu ? » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Ouais, Sergent, tu les as eu. » rigola Stephens en me pressant l'épaule. « Détends-toi. Inspire. Tout ira bien. Tu t'es fait emporter par le souffle, c'est tout. On va contrôler tes côtes aussi rapidement que possible, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête. Je respirais plus facilement maintenant que je savais que nous avions éradiqué l'ennemi et que j'avais pu enlever ma veste.

« Sergent ! » m'appela Jasper en se posant à côté de moi. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Les connards ont mordu à l'hameçon. » répondit Stephens. « Ils ont tiré un missile sur notre camion. Ils nous ont loupés et ont touché la voiture là bas, mais un bout de barrière a percuté Masen dans la poitrine. » Stephens se leva. « Allez chercher ce camion ! Installez un poste de contrôle pour les deux prochains jours. Aucun véhicule ne doit pouvoir passer sans qu'on le sache mais laissez quand même le trafic reprendre. Et que quelqu'un aide Wells et Masen a monté dans le véhicule ! »

« Putain, Lieutenant, je peux marcher. » grognai-je en m'asseyant avec l'aide de Jasper. « Pas de sang, pas de problème. » lançai-je en roulant des yeux.

Vu de l'extérieur, j'étais calme, mais à l'intérieur, je tremblais de tous mes membres. C'était foutrement pas passé loin. J'avais horriblement mal au torse mais mon gilet m'avait sauvé la vie. Jasper prit mon arme mais me laissa marcher seul jusqu'au camion.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Wells ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'il me poussait à l'arrière.

Jasper regarda Emmett. « Wells a pris le plus gros de l'explosion, Sergent. Il ira bien mais le souffle a surtout touché sa jambe. Il saigne. On dirait qu'elle est cassée mais pas de mort, monsieur. »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Putain, Ed... si tu n'étais pas tombé comme ça, tu aurais pu perdre ta tête ! » haleta-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

« Putain. » grognai-je en me frottant le torse. C'était foutrement douloureux.

« La ferme, Emmett ! » cracha Jasper.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot pendant tout le trajet du retour. Je m'assurai qu'ils prennent soin de Wells avant de me faire soigner. Une fois que cela fut fait, le médecin m'assura que c'était juste douloureux mais pas cassé, je n'avais même pas de fracture. Wells, lui était allongé dans le lit à quelques mètres de moi. Il me remercia, pour l'amour de dieu, parce que si je ne l'avais pas retenu comme je l'avais fait, il n'aurait pas simplement eu une jambe cassé, il aurait perdu la vie.

Un de ces jours, ça n'allait pas passer à côté et ça allait être la fin. Quelqu'un n'allait pas louper son coup et je n'allais jamais pouvoir voir la magnifique fille pour qui je vivais maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser tomber. J'avais l'impression d'être un connard égoïste parce que je me retenais de l'appeler.

J'étais assis sur un brancard lorsque Jasper et Emmett vinrent me voir. Jasper tenait mon ordinateur que j'avais laissé dans mon casier plus tôt ce matin là.

« Allez Sergent. » dit Emmett en désignant la porte de la tête. Il m'aida à me lever. « Le doc a dit que c'était bon. Tu vas pouvoir appeler ta chérie. »

« Non, ça va lui foutre la trouille. » refusai-je en regardant l'heure. « C'est le milieu de la nuit là bas ! »

« On sait tout ça, Edward. » rigola doucement Jasper en me guidant vers le bureau du commandant. « C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Ali d'aller chez elle. Elle attend ton appel sur Skype. »

Je secouai la tête, changeant de sujet pendant un instant. « Comment t'a fait ça ? » demandai-je alors qu'il installait l'ordinateur sur le bureau. Je posai mon cul sur la chaise en face.

« C'est le talent, mec. » sourit Emmett d'un air moqueur. « J'ai bien souvent crocheté la serrure du bar de mon père quand j'étais au lycée. » Son expression se fit sérieuse et il désigna l'ordinateur. « Maintenant, appelle la. »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. » les contrai-je. « Si elle vit trop de choses comme ça, elle ne voudra plus avoir à faire à moi. »

« Oui, mais tu as besoin de lui parler. C'est _toi_ qui a peur, Ed. » insista Jasper en rapprochant l'ordinateur. « Tu as besoin d'elle. Bella est plus forte que tu ne le penses. Appelle la. Quand j'ai été blessé il y a quelques mois de ça, tout ce que je voulais, c'était parler à Alice. Contente toi de l'appeler. »

J'essayai de m'installer aussi confortablement que possible dans ce foutu fauteuil et me connectai sur Skype. Je me préparai mentalement tout en cherchant son nom et je connectai la vidéo conférence.

* * *

C'est aussi ça la guerre... le risque d'être blessé... Heureusement, il va bien :) et en plus, on ne se quitte même pas sur un cliffhanger... Bon, Bella ne réagira peut-être pas aussi bien que moi mais ça, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	47. Chapitre 45 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Pas de mail aujourd'hui, mais comme vous vous en doutiez, la réaction de Bella... Espérons qu'elle sera assez forte pour surmonter tout ça sans craquer...

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Mercredi 19 mai 2010, 4:52**

_« Elle est trop mignonne. » dis-je en observant le chaton qui grimpait sur le ventre d'Edward alors qu'il était allongé par terre dans le salon. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'entraver dans ses propres pattes, tombant presque de lui et à chaque fois, Edward grimaçait._

_« Ouais, mais ses griffes sont vicieuses. » rétorqua-t-il en la redressant une fois de plus. _

_J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de mon adorable chéri avec notre nouvel animal de compagnie lorsque je réalisai qu'il m'appelait._

« Bella ? »

_J'essayai de me concentrer mais je ne réussis pas à lui répondre._

« Bella, réveille toi. »

Lorsqu'il toucha mon bras et m'appela à nouveau, je sursautai, réalisant que je faisais un rêve et que la voix n'était pas celle d'Edward mais celle d'Alice.

« Putain, Alice ! » haletai-je en me passant la main sur le visage. Je réalisai alors qu'elle devait être là pour une bonne raison étant donné qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit – et tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit ne fut pas très positif. Je me relevai brusquement et allumai la lumière. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Alice avait l'air aussi épuisée que moi et ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Oh mon dieu... Jasper ? »

Elle secoua la tête, retrouvant enfin sa voix. « Tout d'abord, Bella, il faut que tu restes calme, d'accord ? Sache qu'il va bien. »

_Reste calme... Il va bien..._

Je quittai le lit et reculai tout en secouant la tête. « Non, non, non ! » grognai-je. Mon dos cogna contre le mur.

Je secouais toujours la tête lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant moi. Elle me prit les mains.

« Il va bien, ma puce. Edward va bien. Sa veste a encaissé un choc mais il va bien. » répéta-t-elle en me pressant les mains pour garder mon attention sur elle.

Alors qu'elle m'expliquait qu'ils avaient trouvé les insurgés qu'ils cherchaient et comment Edward s'était retrouvé à proximité d'un explosion qui avait presque tué l'un des hommes, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Elle m'expliqua qu'il avait été soufflé par la puissance de l'explosion et qu'il avait quelques bleus et bosses mais qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas voulu m'appeler pour ne pas que je m'inquiète mais Jasper lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de moi alors il allait m'appeler par Skype.

« Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais être malade. » dis-je en essayant de ravaler la bile qui montait dans ma gorge.

Alice me laissa passer avant de me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes où je vidai tout le contenu de mon estomac. Je vomis jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de nausées. Alice, comme la bonne amie qu'elle était, retint mes cheveux en arrière et me passa un gant qu'elle avait humidifié dans le lavabo une fois que j'eus terminé.

« Tiens, B, essuie toi la figure et brosse toi les dents. Je vais aller te faire un thé, d'accord ? » me proposa-t-elle. « Tu as une quinzaine de minutes devant toi, Jasper a dit qu'il allait faire appeler Edward à ce moment là. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et m'essuyai le visage avec le gant humide.

Après quelques minutes seule, je me levai et pris un des verres jetables à côtés de l'évier. Je me rinçai d'abord la bouche. Le reste de bile me fit presque à nouveau vomir alors avant même de prendre ma brosse à dents, je bus du bain de bouche. Une fois les dents propres, je me sentis moins dégoûtante. Lorsque j'arrivai au salon, j'étais bien plus calme et sous contrôle, même si je tremblais toujours depuis qu'Alice m'avait réveillée.

Alice avait installé l'ordinateur sur la table basse, devant le canapé. Elle avait aussi posé un mug fumant à côté. « Viens, Bella. Bois un peu de thé. Il faut que tu te calmes autant que possible parce que tu ne veux pas qu'Edward te voit comme ça, fais moi confiance. »

« I-il va vraiment bien ? » demandai-je, la voix rauque à cause de mes vomissements.

Elle hocha la tête. « Jasper me l'a juré. Il a été vu par l'équipe médicale. Pas d'os cassés et rien de pire que quelques égratignures et quelques bleus. Il a l'air et se sens pire qu'il ne l'est en vrai. Tu te souviens quand Jasper a une commotion parce que le Humvee l'avait renversé ? Tu te souviens qu'il avait une mine affreuse parce qu'il avait été touché à la tête et qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir et des égratignures ? »

« Ouais. » répondis-je en sirotant tranquillement mon thé.

« Mais il allait bien. Il avait l'air affreux, comme s'il avait été gravement blessé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait parfaitement bien quelques jours plus tard. Ça sera pareil pour Edward. Alors prépare toi et sois forte pour lui, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de craquer, tu pourras pleurer sur mon épaule après. C'est normal de pleurer – il s'inquiétera si tu ne montres aucune émotion, d'accord ? – mais ne panique pas simplement parce qu'il a une mine affreuse. » Comme je hochais la tête, elle continua. « Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour le petit-déjeuner. Rose est en chemin alors je vais nous préparer un truc. »

« Ali, je ne pense pas que je pourrais manger... »

« Tu peux et tu le feras. » m'interrompit-elle sèchement. Son ton se fit ensuite plus doux. « Écoute ma puce, si tu veux être avec Edward, c'est quelque chose que tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer. Il faut que tu manges pour garder des forces. Tomber malade ne t'aidera pas à gérer tes inquiétudes et ton stress. Et Bella ? »

« Ouais ? » Je la regardai et vis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir gérer ça, il faut que tu lui dises maintenant. Ça serait injuste de continuer cette histoire. »

« Non ! » haletai-je en secouant la tête. « Je l'aime, Alice. Point barre. Je continuerai cette histoire tant qu'il voudra de moi. »

Un coin de sa bouche frémit et elle hocha la tête en regardant l'heure. « Bien. Maintenant, bois ton thé. Ton chéri devrait t'appeler... »

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de Skype qui m'indiquait que j'avais un appel entrant.

La main tremblante, je cliquai sur _Accepter_.

* * *

Je sais... c'est pas très cool de couper là... mais voyez le bon côté des choses, la conversation Skype sera du POV Edward et ça c'est cool ^^

Pauvre Bella, elle a eu du mal à encaisser le choc mais elle est forte... et en plus, elle aime Edward :)

Comme toujours, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	48. Chapitre 46 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici enfin la conversation Skype tant attendue et pour plusieurs raisons... ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Afghanistan... Mercredi 19 mai 2010, 17:20**

Je me frottai le torse en attendant que la connexion se fasse. Les médecins m'avaient seulement laissé pour vêtements mon t-shirt et mon pantalon treillis. Ils m'avaient donné un truc pour la douleur et m'avaient mis au repos pour quelques jours. Putain, cette merde faisait vraiment mal !

L'appel se connecta et je jure devant dieu que je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ou d'aussi triste de toute ma vie. Malgré ses yeux rouges et gonflés et ce qui semblait être des larmes, Bella était juste... parfaite. Son regard croisa le mieux et toute ma douleur passa au second plan parce que la sienne était bien plus importante. Elle essayait si foutrement dur de retenir ses larmes.

« Hey, mon cœur. » soufflai-je en m'avançant un peu vers l'écran. « Je suis désolé qu'elles t'aient réveillée... »

« Dis... mois juste que tu vas bien, Edward. » m'interrompit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. « C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Oh, bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je vais bien. Je te le promets. » jurai-je en me frottant le visage. « Je suis juste un peu secoué, c'est tout. »

« Montre moi. » ordonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle était toujours si foutrement belle, en colère, inquiète et autoritaire. « Maintenant, Sergent ! »

« Te montrer ? » vérifiai-je en souriant. « Bella, ce n'est pas ce genre de coup de fil. »

« Edward Masen, si tu ne me montres pas que tu vas bien, je jure devant dieu que... » Elle souffla de colère mais je voyais toujours son inquiétude. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sexy et adorable. Montre. Moi. »

« D'acc. » soupirai-je. Je soulevai mon t-shirt en grognant et grimaçant.

Je savais que cette merde était pire à voir qu'à vivre même si ça faisait foutrement mal. J'avais un gros bleu noir, bleu et même un peu rouge sur le torse. Une ou deux de mes côtes avaient l'air abîmées et cassées mais elles ne l'étaient pas, elles avaient juste encaissé le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux alors que je rabaissais mon t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Alice t'a dit, mon amour ? » rétorquai-je en m'approchant un peu plus.

« Je préférerais l'entendre de ta bouche. »

« D'accord. » acceptai-je. Je lui racontai alors ce qui s'était passé, incluant Wells dans l'histoire. « C'est passé foutrement près, Bella. » murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Je pouvais à peine la regarder. Soudainement tout ce qui m'avait effrayé m'échappa en un souffle. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est te rejoindre, putain. C'est tout ! C'est tout. Et apparemment, les choses ne vont pas en ma faveur. Et si... je veux dire..._ Et si _? Il me reste encore quatre mois et demi à vivre cette merde ! »

Un sanglot éclata de l'autre côté de l'écran et soudainement, j'eus l'impression d'être un connard.

« Bébé, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé. » la suppliai-je. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je décidai finalement de me tenir au foutu bureau. « Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur. Je vais finir par tout foirer, je le sais. »

« Edward. » pleura-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Ses larmes coulaient à flot maintenant et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les essuyer moi même, étant donné que c'était à cause de moi qu'elles étaient là. « Tu ne vas rien foirer. » souffla-t-elle sans me regarder. Elle fixait ses mains. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu _ne_ peux _pas_ faire ça. » répéta-t-elle. J'avais peur qu'elle soit sous le choc. C'était comme si elle ne s'adressait même pas à moi. « Il faut que tu sois prudent, bébé. S'il te plaît. Je t'aime... et il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

J'étais complètement immobile et j'observais son visage. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle avait réalisé l'avoir dit. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine et ça faisait plutôt mal à cause de mes foutues côtes. Néanmoins, il fallait que je la calme parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Bella, mon amour... regarde moi. Regarde l'écran. » lui dis-je d'une voix aussi calme que je le pus. Mes mains formaient des poings parce que putain, j'avais envie de la toucher ! Un regard brun et inquiet m'observait alors j'inspirais profondément avant d'expirer pour essayer de calmer mon cœur. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je suis désolé qu'on ait paniqué tous les deux. » Je souris et penchai un peu la tête de côté. « Inspire puis expire pour moi, mon cœur. »

Elle m'obéit tout en essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. « Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Sa voix était rauque mais toujours aussi belle.

Je rigolai doucement et hochai la tête parce qu'elle était vraiment trop adorable. « Oui. Je te le promets. J'ai baissé ma garde pendant une demi seconde... »

« Eh bien, ne recommence pas. » m'ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je le pense, bébé. S'il te plaît ? »

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je rétorquai par d'autres questions. « On peut faire ça, non ? On peut s'en sortir ? On peut supporter cet enfer jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le paradis, pas vrai ? »

Elle me fit enfin un sourire et un petit rire doux lui échappa. « Ouais, mais... » Elle tendit les mains vers l'écran, un peu comme si elle essayait de traverser l'ordinateur. « Il faut que tu fasse attention, Edward. Je suis désolée de ne pas bien gérer ça... c'est la première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un à risque. »

Je me mis à rire et secouai la tête, elle avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour. « Tu as été parfaite, ma belle. En fait, je m'attendais à ce que tu partes en courant. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » soupira-t-elle. Elle me fit un sourire tendre tout en reposant son menton dans ses mains. « Tu es coincé avec moi, Sergent. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je vois. » souris-je d'un air moqueur en me frottant le torse. Mon sourire s'estompa alors que je l'observais.

Malgré notre pétage de plombs, elle était toujours là. Elle était là depuis le début, elle me prouvait que je n'étais pas seul et qu'elle n'allait nulle part.

« Bon sang, tu es foutrement belle, Bella. » soufflai-je. Je me laissai aller à ce qui se passait entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus lutter. « Et je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Voilà une fin de chapitre comme je les aime ! ^^ Il ne reste plus qu'à voir la réaction de Bella... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait fait exprès de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, mais au moins maintenant c'est fait !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	49. Chapitre 47 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Deuxième partie de la conversation Skype, POV Bella cette fois-ci ! On va voir comment Bella réagit à la déclaration d'amour de son Sergent...

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Seattle... Mercredi 19 mai 2010, 5:45**

_« Bon sang, tu es foutrement belle, Bella. » souffla-t-il. « Et je t'aime aussi. »_

Je me figeai, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Je clignai des yeux et le regardai vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. L'amour que je ressentais pour cet homme extraordinaire qui risquait sa vie pour notre pays était très clair, je le voyais dans ses yeux alors qu'il m'observait. Il avait l'air mal en point et abîmé comme s'il avait traversé les enfers, et aussi un peu nerveux mais il débordait d'amour.

Je me mis à rire et essuyai mes larmes, passant ma manche sur mon nez pour nettoyer mon visage aussi bien que je le pus. « Ouais ? »

Son sourire illumina soudainement l'écran et il hocha la tête. « Ouais, mon cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quelque part entre tes béguins de célébrités et ta colère contre Tanya mais après notre première conversation Skype... c'en était fini de moi. Tu me possédais et je ne suis même pas sûr que je le savais déjà. »

Je hochai la tête avant qu'il ait fini de parler. « Je sais, Edward. Je crois que pour moi, ça a été au moment où tu m'as avouée ta plus grande peur, j'ai commencé à ressentir... plus de choses. Je me le suis avoué à moi même quand on s'est parlé sur Skype et ensuite, quand tu as été à Kandahar fin avril... Ouais, bébé, c'en a été fini de moi. »

Je le vis grimacer lorsqu'il changea de position et je sus qu'il fallait qu'il se détende et qu'il prenne les médicaments que les médecins lui avaient donné.

« Sergent, et si tu t'allongeais un peu ? On pourra se reparler une fois que tu te seras reposé, d'accord ? »

« Non, Bella. » me contra-t-il. « Je vais bien. » Mais sa grimace lorsqu'il leva la main pour la passer sur sa tête me dit le contraire.

« Oh, bébé... » Je fronçai les sourcils, sentant mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. « S'il te plaît, pour moi, repose toi. Les médecins t'ont donné des médocs pour la douleur, non ? » Il hocha la tête à contre cœur, me faisant sourire. « Alors prends les pour te sentir mieux. On pourra reparler quand tu n'auras plus l'impression de t'être fait renverser par un camion. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, Edward. » dis-je fermement. « Je t'aime, Edward. Il faut que tu te reposes pour te sentir mieux et ensuite, on pourra discuter. D'accord ? »

Il finit par hocher la tête. « Envoie moi un mail ? » me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je ris, retenant mes larmes. « Tu en auras un quand tu te réveilleras, bébé. »

« D'acc. Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. » Ses yeux d'un vert profond me fixèrent, ils étaient si sérieux et plein d'amour que j'en perdis le souffle.

« Bon sang, Edward, je t'aime aussi. On se reparle très vite ? »

Il hocha la tête et grimaça lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour appuyer sur le clavier. L'écran devint noir.

Je quittai Skype et aussitôt deux étreintes protectrices se refermèrent sur moi. Je ne savais pas comment mais Rose était entrée dans la maison pendant que je parlais avec Edward.

Je sentis les larmes envahirent à nouveau mes yeux et cette fois-ci, je ne pris plus la peine de les retenir. Pendant de longues minutes, elles me laissèrent simplement pleurer sans rien dire d'autres que des murmures que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, mais que j'appréciais quand même.

Je finis par reculer, m'essuyant les yeux. Ils étaient douloureux et gonflés. « Vous êtes les meilleures, les filles. Je sais que ça a été dur pour vous ces dernières années, mais je ne pense pas que je l'avais vraiment réalisé avant aujourd'hui. »

Rose me fit un sourire triste. « J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ça devient plus facile mais en réalité, ça ne l'est jamais. Je me réveille tous les jours avec la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Emmett. Je continue simplement à prier pour qu'il rentre sain et sauf. »

« Ouais. » acquiesça doucement Alice. « Et on est là les unes pour les autres. Il faut que tu saches que tu peux compter sur nous. Quand tu t'inquiètes – ou que tu es morte de trouille – dis le nous. On sait ce que ça fait d'être à ta place. On vit avec la même peur tous les jours. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça – je ne pourrais supporter que Jasper soit là bas – sans Rose et toi. »

Je reniflai et hochai la tête. « Merci pour tout à l'heure, Ali... d'être venue pour me le dire et de m'avoir aidée quand j'ai... » Je désignai la salle de bain. J'avais l'impression que des heures étaient passées depuis que j'avais vomi.

« Ça sert à ça les amies, ma puce. Bon. » sourit-elle. « Tu as faim ? Rose a apporté du café et j'ai préparé des crêpes et du bacon. »

Mon ventre gronda entendant parler de bacon bien croustillant et gras, et nous nous mîmes à rire. « Vous savez quoi, je crois bien que oui. »

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 7:14  
Date de réception : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 19:14  
Sujet : Vous avez intérêt à vous reposer, Sergent Masen...

Salut bébé,

Voilà un mail comme promis. J'allais me préparer pour l'école mais avant de sauter dans la douche, je voulais te dire que c'était vraiment bon de voir ton visage et d'entendre ta voix. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré que ça arrive dans de meilleures circonstances mais je n'arrive pas à regretter qu'on se soit parlé... et que j'ai enfin pu te dire que je t'aime. Mais entendre ses mots dans ta bouche... Bon sang, il n'y a rien de mieux au monde.

Je dirais bien à Emmett et Jasper de te faire des bisous magiques pour moi mais connaissant Emmett, j'ai bien peur qu'il le fasse pour de vrai ! Alors considère toi comment dûment embrassé, d'accord ?

Pour répondre à la question dans ton dernier mail, ouais, Sergent, quatre mois et demi semblent être une éternité. On y arrivera et alors, je te verrai enfin en personne, je pourrai enfin te toucher comme j'en ai tellement envie. Je pourrai dormir dans tes bras et me réveiller toujours dans ton étreinte. Je pourrai t'embrasser et te toucher quand je veux parce que tu seras là. Alors, tu vois, Edward ? On y arrivera parce qu'on va se retrouver au final.

Je t'aime tellement. Envoie moi un mail quand tu te sentiras mieux... J'attendrai.

Tendrement,

Bella

P.S. : Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu allais faire au mois d'octobre ? Est-ce que tu as prévu de t'engager à nouveau dans l'Armée ? Tu veux retourner à Chicago ? Je parle déjà de ce qui se passera quand on se rencontrera enfin en personne mais je viens juste de réaliser que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux. *se mord nerveusement la lèvre*

* * *

Hmm... Intéressant ce P.S., est-ce que Bella aurait mis la charrue avant les bœufs ? Après tout, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'Edward envisage pour l'avenir...

En tout cas, pour l'instant, ils s'aiment, ils le savent et c'est tout ce qui compte :)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	50. Chapitre 48 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici la réponse d'Edward tant attendue ^^ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire à Bella ? Réponse maintenant ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 4:23  
Date de réception : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 16:23  
Sujet : Il me semble qu'une licorne vient de traverser les baraquements...

Ma belle,

Ces médicaments contre la douleur sont vraiment puissants. C'est comme si... je faisais un rêve qui n'a aucun sens mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête. O_o Tu seras contente d'apprendre que je les ai tous pris. Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire du trapèze. Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas en faire. **grogne** Mon cerveau ne sera plus jamais le même, j'en suis persuadé. Au moins, j'arrive à penser plus clairement ce matin.

Tu seras aussi heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai été mis au repos pour quelques jours – au moins, pour le reste de la semaine. Les docs m'avaient donné deux jours mais mon Commandant, Stephens, m'a dit d'en prendre quelques uns de plus. Je suis au repos, je ne dois faire que les choses absolument nécessaires et je reprends lundi.

Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser de t'avoir fait peur. Je crois que j'avais plus peur de ce qui allait t'arriver que de ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait une fin, Bella. Du tout. Et une erreur pourrait tout arrêter. Tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser entre l'explosion et le moment où j'ai appuyé sur le bouton pour t'appeler, c'était que nous étions rattrapés par la réalité de notre situation et que ça te montrait clairement ce que je te disais depuis le début... je ne peux pas te faire de promesses. Je peux essayer de faire attention, je peux essayer de prendre les meilleures décisions sur le terrain mais je ne peux pas décider pour les autres. Les insurgés, les membres de mon escouade ou même les civils peuvent prendre des décisions qui m'affecteront, qui affecteront ma vie.

Il y a un côté de moi qui était persuadé que tu n'avais pas envie de supporter ça, que tu allais mettre fin à notre histoire mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Putain, bébé, tu es si forte... bien plus forte que tu veux l'admettre. Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies paniqué parce que grâce à cette panique, les plus beaux mots du monde t'ont échappée.

Bella, je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point je suis amoureux de toi. Ça va au delà de tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti. À part pour mes parents, je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais autant pensé que lorsque je t'ai dit ces mots. Tu es tellement belle, mais surtout entièrement belle – à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je suis absolument certain d'être tombé amoureux de ton esprit avant d'avoir vu ton visage d'ange. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour supporter les mois à venir et on peut le faire.

Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais prévu de faire au mois d'octobre et avant que tu arrives dans ma vie, je n'avais pas de réponse à ça. Je t'aurais sans doute dit que j'allais repartir dans l'armée pour continuer ma carrière de militaire. Je n'ai pas de chez moi, mon cœur. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu sois désolée pour moi mais quand mes parents sont morts, je me suis tiré. Point barre. Rien de ce que Tanya, ses parents ou même mes avocats pouvaient dire ne faisait une différence. Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir. Je refusais de garder la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi parce qu'elle contenait trop de souvenirs – des bons comme des mauvais et je voulais que ça reste ainsi. Retourner vivre dans cette maison sans mes parents aurait tout gâché.

Maintenant... les choses ont complètement changé. Je t'ai toi. Tu es mon chez moi. Et malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais été dans l'état de Washington, c'est le seul endroit où j'envisage d'aller. Quand je pense à mon chez moi, c'est ton magnifique visage que je vois. Em et Jazz m'ont répété à plusieurs reprises qu'ils sont avec les filles et toi, ma famille maintenant. Quand on aura fini ici, ils m'emmèneront avec eux. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Je veux bâtir une vie avec toi, peu importe ce que ça signifie. Il va falloir que je décide de ce que je veux faire comme métier mais je _prendrai_ soin de toi. Tout ce que mes parents ont laissé derrière eux est à moi. L'argent n'est pas un problème et j'ai prévu de te gâter comme un dingue – dans tous les sens du terme. Et je ne parle pas d'une façon autoritaire, Bella. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on décidera ensemble. On peut vivre ensemble ou non, on peut prendre autant de chatons que tu veux ou on peut aller aussi lentement que tu le souhaites. Je m'en fiche. Tant que je t'ai toi, je serai un homme heureux.

Je veux te couvrir de cadeaux, t'être dévoué, te donner tout mon temps... Je veux voir ta classe, l'endroit où tu vis, où tu dors. Ouais, là où tu dors, mon amour. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent. Je ne plaisantais pas pendant notre conversation Skype. Tu me possèdes. Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien, te faire crier mon nom alors que je suis en toi et je veux te laisser si repue que tu me sentiras encore à la fin de la journée. Je veux murmurer que je t'aime contre ta peau.

_Tu es ma vie, maintenant. _

Est-ce que ça répond à la question que tu avais si peur de me poser ? Hmm ? N'aie JAMAIS peur de me demander quelque chose. Jamais.

Em et Jazz sont en train de me dire de prendre mes médocs maintenant. Apparemment, je grimace un peu trop. Si c'est le cas, il faut que j'y mette fin parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. MDR

Envoie moi un mail quand tu peux et souviens toi que je t'aime et que je vais bien. Je te le promets.

À toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. : Je prends les bisous par mail, mon amour, mais je REFUSE de dire à Emmett de me les faire. Non seulement il m'embrasserait pour de vrai mais il filmerait la scène et te l'enverrai. Humm... non. MDR

* * *

Evidemment qu'Edward veut être avec Bella ! Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien aller sans elle ^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est les médicaments qui lui font cet effet là, mais je le trouve très intense :p

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	51. Chapitre 49 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

C'est au tour de Bella d'envoyer un mail à Edward et elle lui réserve une surprise pour la suite... Le Sergent n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 17:47  
Date de réception : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 5:47  
Sujet : Quoi ? Tu ignorais que je travaillais en secret dans un cirque ? ;)

Aww, ma puce, j'espère que les médicaments font effet maintenant ! Les rêves sous influences sont marrants, non ? Il y a quelques années de ça, j'ai pris des antidouleurs parce que je m'étais cassée la cheville et bon sang, ils m'ont fait planer !

Je suis contente de savoir que ton Commandant t'a donné quelques jours de plus. Il faut que tu ailles mieux avant de retourner sur le terrain pour être à 100% de ta forme. Non, tu ne peux pas prévoir les actions des autres mais être au top t'aidera, alors laisse le temps à ton corps de guérir. Tu m'as compris, Sergent ?

Edward, je ne vais nulle part. Oui, j'étais morte de trouille mais je n'ai jamais douté une seule fois que ma place était auprès de toi, pour te soutenir, même si je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi. Si tu peux être assez fort pour te battre en Afghanistan, je peux être assez forte pour rester assise dans ma petite maison où j'ai tout ce que je veux et t'aimer. Alors oublie ta peur que je parte en courant. Je. Ne. Vais. Nulle. Part. Et au mois d'octobre ? Je serai juste là, à t'attendre. Jazz et Em ont raison. Nous formons une famille maintenant. Je suis ton futur et tu es le mien, alors fais toi à cette idée, Masen. ;)

Je comprends totalement que tu n'aies pas pu garder la maison de tes parents. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'espace que j'ai ici mais quand tu seras là, on trouvera un moyen de faire rentrer ton piano, il aura sa place ici. Je veux que tu gardes ce lien avec ta mère, ton passé et tous les bons souvenirs qui vont avec. Je veux m'asseoir à tes côtés pendant que tu joues et je veux t'écouter créer de nouvelles mélodies. Alors ton piano viendra ici, n'en doute pas.

Aujourd'hui a été une bonne journée pour les gamins. Il leur tardait vraiment de quitter l'école alors ils étaient surexcités. On a un calendrier pour compter les jours qui restent, alors chacun leur tour, ils enlèvent un numéro. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Christopher et je dois avouer qu'il va bien mieux qu'avant. Il est toujours timide et calme mais il a plus souris en un jour que ces derniers mois. Il a aussi apporté son propre déjeuner et il y avait tellement à manger qu'il a eu des restes, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. C'est évident que Kathy et Jim font beaucoup pour lui. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur quand je vois à quel point il va mieux depuis quelques jours. Les enfants sont des créatures vraiment résistantes. Ils ne cessent de m'épater.

Bon, voyons voir... Il est temps de passer aux Vingt Question. (Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus où on en est... mais dix questions, vingt questions... trente ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux tout savoir de toi parce que chaque détail que je découvre me fait t'aimer d'avantage.)

J'en ai deux aujourd'hui. Premièrement... quel est ton petit plaisir coupable ? Ça peut être de la nourriture, de la musique, un film, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu as presque honte d'admettre que tu aimes ? *rire* Pour moi... oh putain, j'espère que tu ne m'estimeras pas moins pour autant, mais pour moi, c'est les Real Housewives of... eh bien, partout. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'adorer tous les disputes idiotes qui ont lieu dans ce genre d'émissions. Elles me donnent l'impression que ma vie est calme, paisible et parfaitement normale. MDR

D'accord, alors... deuxièmement... Est-ce que tu arrives à t'imaginer marié ? Avoir des enfants ? En grandissant avec mes parents pour exemple, je n'étais pas sûre que le mariage soit fait pour moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'être mère. Être prof me fait penser que je pourrais avoir mes propres enfants parce que j'adore les voir grandir, apprendre... c'est extraordinaire. Et... avant toi... je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Maintenant ? Je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Est-ce que ça signifie mariage ? Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que mon point de vue évolue. T'entendre parler de l'amour qu'il y avait entre tes parents me donne l'espoir que tous les mariages ne se terminent pas comme celui de mes parents.

Mon estomac essaye de quitter mon corps pour partir à la recherche de nourriture. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé au déjeuner alors je vais voir ce que j'ai dans le congélo que je pourrais réchauffer au four. Il me semble que j'ai des boulettes avec de la sauce alors je vais peut-être me faire des spaghettis.

Je t'aime, Edward. (Putain, ce que c'est bon de pouvoir te dire ça...)

Bella

P.S. : Les filles et moi allons prendre quelques photos pour les garçons et toi. Mais... pour ton information... les miennes seront seulement pour toi. Il me semble que je t'ai dit que j'avais du bleu... dans ma garde de robe... pas vrai ? Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu vois ce dont je parle. ;)

* * *

Piouf... le prochain chapitre promet d'être très chaud ^^ Edward va devoir s'accrocher à son lit d'hôpital ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	52. Chapitre 50 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Edward et sa façon de voir les choses ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 8:32  
Date de réception : mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 20:32  
Sujet : Au moins, certaines de mes hallucinations sont distrayantes...

Mon amour...

Je me fais foutrement chier ! Et ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis coincé au lit. La seule raison pour laquelle j'accepterais bien d'être au lit, c'est quand je serai enfin avec toi. Quand je suis seul au lit, je pense à toi et c'est un vrai problème.

Hmm... tu travailles en secret dans un cirque... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es plutôt du genre souple ? Ou peut-être que tu gagnes ta vie en dressant des lions ? Je sais ! Tu portes des grandes chaussures et des perruques brillantes. Non, attends, ça serait juste flippant. Laisse tomber. Si on reparlez plutôt de ta souplesse... MDR

Je suis vraiment très heureux d'apprendre que Christopher va mieux, mon cœur. C'est la meilleure des nouvelles ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année scolaire soit presque terminée. Ça me fait regretter de ne pas être aux États-Unis. Je t'aurais supplié à genoux, j'aurais rampé sur du verre brisé pour que tu viennes me voir, même pour un jour. Évidemment, une fois que je t'aurai, il est possible que je ne veuille plus te laisser partir.

Bon, laissons tomber le chiffre vingt. Passons... aux Questions... le mariage et des gamins, hum ? Voyons voir comment répondre à ça. J'ai toujours envié la relation de mes parents parce que ce que j'ai vécu avec la Méchante Sorcière n'avait rien à voir. Elle voulait se marier, avoir des enfants, une clôture avec des piquets mais elle voulait ça surtout pour ce que ça représentait, non pas parce qu'elle voulait vivre ça avec moi. J'ai toujours éludé le sujet. Toujours. Je veux dire, je ne voulais même pas admettre que je n'avais pas envie qu'on aille à la fac ensemble, alors se marier était absolument hors de question.

Le mariage représente l'engagement ultime pour moi, mon amour, parce que je ne m'imagine pas le faire plus d'une fois. Alors, oui, je m'imagine marié dans le futur. Le fait que j'en parle avec toi signifie bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je pense la même chose pour les enfants. Je ne suis certainement pas opposé à l'idée d'en avoir. Et alors que j'écris ses mots, je souris comme un idiot parce qu'il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec toi.

Oh Isabella... Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me demander la taille de mon... _piano_ ? On en est encore revenu ça, espèce de petite curieuse ? ;) Je suis quasiment sûr que je t'ai donnée des détails plutôt... amples. MDR

Mon piano est un baby grand alors il prend pas mal de place, mon cœur. Tu es sûre que tu veux le prendre chez toi ? Pour de vrai ? Ça compterait beaucoup pour moi si je pouvais le prendre avec moi parce que, ouais, bébé... j'adorais pouvoir jouer pour toi. Quand tu veux, ce que tu veux.

Mon petit plaisir coupable est plutôt marrant dans le coin... Tu serais surprise de savoir que les militaires suivent souvent des soaps opéras et lisent des romans d'amour. MDR. Il est facile de devenir accro aux jeux vidéos et il m'arrive de jouer de temps en temps. Emmett et Jasper jouent tout le temps à Madden football. Bella, il est évident que j'ai un faible pour tes cookies qui me remplissent si bien le ventre. Mais je dois admettre qu'on est tout un groupe de mecs à suivre cette série... Once Upon a Time. On ne peux pas s'en empêcher parce qu'on y trouve tous les personnages des contes de notre enfance sauf qu'ils vivent à notre époque et qu'ils ignorent qui ils sont ! C'est même encore plus drôle à regarder quand ces mecs super costauds se disputent à propos de Cendrillon, Blanche Neige et Rumpelstiltskin. **rire**

À mon tour de te poser une question. Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose chez toi, qu'est-ce que ça serait ? Pour moi, physiquement, ça serait mes cheveux...même si j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ils partent dans tous les sens, peu importe ce que je fais. Tant que je suis ici, j'essaye de garder une coupe courte. Émotionnellement, je suppose que j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter de m'inquiéter de tout pour les prochains mois. J'ai juste envie que le temps passe à toute vitesse. Je suis prêt à recommencer ma vie... avec toi.

Je vais aller à la tente principale pour manger, ma belle, et ensuite je prendrai quelques médicaments avant de retourner au lit.

Je t'aime tellement,

Edward

P.S : Je suis un homme faible et désespéré, Isabella, surtout quand ça te concerne. Tu seras responsable de ce qui se passera lorsque tu m'enverras les photos pour lesquelles tu as posé. Aies pitié de moi, mon amour. Et si tu refuses, prépare toi à en subir les conséquences.

* * *

_*Piouf*_ Le Post-Scriptum est toujours aussi chaud en tout cas :) Edward est de plus en plus joueur, il montre carrément ses sentiments à Bella et ça c'est cool ^^

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	53. Chapitre 51 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici la réponse de Bella au dernier mail d'Edward !

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 6:18  
Date de réception : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 18:18  
Sujet : Tu m'as eu... Je suis clown de cirque en secret.

Salut beau gosse,

Je suis complètement épuisée, en fait, je suis même en train de boire du vrai café ! (D'accord, j'y ai ajouté pas mal de lait et de sucre, mais quand même...) J'étais tellement fatiguée hier toute la journée que j'ai fini par m'endormir à 19h et j'ai fait toute ma nuit, je ne me suis réveillée brusquement il y a seulement quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je me sens mieux qu'hier soir.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir te rendre visite cet été, mais puisque ce n'est pas possible, j'ai commencé à prévoir des trucs. J'ai dit à mon père que je viendrai passer quelques semaines chez lui et j'ai envoyé un mail à ma mère pour lui demander si les filles et moi pouvions venir passer un peu de temps chez elle. J'ai aussi prévu de suivre quelques cours à l'université (J'ai pris un cours d'affaires et un cours de Psychologie Éducative qui avait l'air intéressant), juste pour avoir quelque chose en tête et m'occuper pour oublier que tu es loin de moi.

*grogne* Edward Masen, si j'avais vraiment voulu te demander la taille de ta queue, je l'aurais fait comme une grande fille. ;) Ouais, bébé, bien sûr que je suis sérieuse à propos de ton piano. Le seul endroit où il devrait pouvoir entrer sans qu'on soit trop à l'étroit, ça serait la chambre d'amis/bureau. Et ça me va parfaitement. Personne ne vient jamais me voir pour rester quelques jours chez moi et comme j'ai un ordi portable, je peux m'installer sur la table de la cuisine ou sur le canapé si je ne corrige pas de devoirs. On pourra mettre le lit double qui s'y trouve, au garde meuble ou alors on pourra déplacer le petit bureau dans l'autre chambre ou simplement s'en débarrasser, comme ça on pourra faire une salle de musique. On *pourrait* (il faudra que je prenne les mesures pour en être sûr) peut-être arriver à y faire rentrer un canapé deux places et une petite étagère, comme ça, on pourrait y rester en même temps. Je pourrais m'asseoir pour lire tout en t'écouter jouer, ou un truc dans le genre.

J'ai vu quelques épisodes de Once Upon a Time mais ils m'ont perdue quand ils ont décidé de tuer le personnage du shérif. :( J'aime bien vous imaginer, une bande de gars macho en train de débattre contes de fée et tout. *rire*

Hmm, qu'est-ce que je changerais chez moi ? Physiquement, j'ai parfois l'impression que mon nez est un peu trop gros ou que ma mâchoire/mon visage est un peu trop large. Mon derrière est aussi un peu trop gros à mon goût, même si j'essaie de garder la forme pour qu'il ne devienne pas trop gros. Heh, j'aimerais aussi savoir économiser un peu plus. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas COMMENT faire, mais j'ai dû mal à le faire. Je dépense beaucoup trop en livres, en jolies petites choses de chez Victoria's Secret et autres, et finalement, j'économise peu.

Oh bébé, attends un peu... J'ai déjà choisi ce que j'allais porter samedi pour les photos. Tu voulais de la lingerie bleue, Sergent, alors tu vas avoir de la lingerie bleue. Une requête en particulier ? ;)

Je ferais mieux de me préparer pour l'école. Mais avant que j'y aille... Passons aux Questions. *sourire*

Si tu pouvais aller n'importe où dans le monde (oui, je sais que tu vas répondre Seattle... mais disons que ce n'est pas une option... ou alors disons que tu pars AVEC moi. MDR), où est-ce que tu voudrais aller – et pourquoi ?

Pour moi, j'hésite entre Paris (c'est la ville de l'amour après tout. ;)), la Toscane (j'ai entendu dire que c'est absolument magnifique), et l'Australie. Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller. Peut-être que c'est les kangourous, ou peut-être que c'est juste l'accent. MDR J'aimerais aussi beaucoup visiter l'Europe et aller partout – en Écosse, en Irlande, en Angleterre, en Italie, en France...

Je t'aime, bébé. Je t'envoie plein de bisous pour que ton torse aille mieux !

Tendrement,

Bella

P.S. : Au fait... Quel taille tu FAIS ? ;)

* * *

Et si ! Elle a osé XD Reste à savoir si Edward va _oser_ lui répondre ^^ En tout cas, elle a l'air de savoir quoi faire pour garder la flamme entre eux ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre avec la réponse d'Edward ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	54. Chapitre 52 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Le dernier mail était déjà chaud... mais celui-ci est torride... ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 12:34  
Date de réception : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 0:34  
Sujet : Les médecins m'ont laissé sortir !

Salut, ma Bella...

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais j'ai passé ma journée d'hier à dormir et ensuite, j'ai dû faire un check-up avec les médecins. Mes côtes sont moins enflées alors il ne reste que des bleus. C'est encore un peu sensible mais ça va mieux. Stephens veut toujours que j'attende lundi pour reprendre le boulot alors je suis coincé. Et je m'ennuie tellement assis à rien faire. Je crois que j'ai relu tous les mails que tu m'as envoyé ainsi que tous les livres que j'ai et j'ai passé sans doute un peu trop de temps à fixer tes photos. **sourire**

Mlle Swan, vos ordres pour ce week-end, à part bien sûr pour les photos coquines que vous avez prévu de prendre, sont de vous reposer. Fais au moins une grasse matinée, d'accord ? Je sais que quand j'ai été blessé, tu as été réveillée dans la nuit et tu ne t'es sans doute pas recouchée, pas vrai ? **arque un sourcil** Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ? Essaie de te reposer, d'accord ?

Voyager avec toi... Hmm... J'aimerais beaucoup te faire découvrir Chicago. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas y vivre que je n'aime pas cette ville. Je pense que la nourriture te plairait ainsi que la ville et j'aimerais te montrer où j'ai grandi. Si on parle d'un pays, alors je suis d'accord pour l'Australie et l'Europe. Mais ouais, Seattle vient carrément en premier...

Ma queue... Oh, Isabella. Tu m'as fait rougir... Et il faut vraiment que je t'entende prononcer ce mot, ce n'est pas pareil de le voir écrit dans un mail. On dirait que quelque chose se perd, je trouve. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de la curiosité, pas vrai, mon amour ? ;) Je pourrais vraiment te taquiner. Je suis plus petit qu'une torpille mais plus gros balle ? PTDR Voyons voir comment je peux dire ça, mon amour... Je suis un homme en parfaite santé, et monté proportionnellement à ma taille. Je fais une pointure 45, je mesure 1m90 et mes mains peuvent recouvrir un octave et demi sur le piano. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint, à par peut-être quelques courbatures le lendemain matin. Pour être plus direct avec toi, je fais 21,5cm en érection, ce qui semble être la norme pour moi en ce moment, surtout quand je te parle et ça signifie aussi que j'ai la queue la plus propre de l'Armée des États-Unis ! Contente ? (J'ai demandé au doc de prendre les mesures... juste pour toi. ;) Au moins, il gardera ça pour lui.)

Bon sang ce que je t'aime, mon cœur. Je me surprends à rire parfois en lisant ce que tu as écrit ou en repensant à ce que tu as dit, ça arrive toute la journée et toute la nuit. Tu es de loin la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et ta voix me manque. J'aimerai t'appeler ce week-end avant que tu reprennes le boulot et que je retourne en service. Est-ce qu'on pourrait prévoir un coup de fil... disons dimanche ?

Tes projets pour la maison me semblent parfaits. Il me tarde de pouvoir jouer pour toi, t'aider à organiser les affaires, dormir à côté de toi. Et je suis aussi très jaloux de tout ce que tu as prévu pour cet été. :( Je n'ai jamais trouvé que l'école était une chose marrante mais si TU étais dans ma classe, ça me plairait sans doute. C'est une bonne chose que tu puisses voir tes parents. Je sais que ton père vit dans l'État de Washington et tu as mentionné dans un de tes mails que ta mère vit en Floride. Où exactement ?

Je vais aller jouer au poker avec Jazz et Em. Je t'écris très vite.

Je t'aime,

Edward

P.S. : C'est à votre tour d'avoir chaud, Mlle Swan, parce que voici ma vengeance. Question... Quel est l'endroit le plus intéressant ou le plus fou où tu as fait l'amour ? Ma réponse est... Je n'en suis pas encore sûr pour l'instant. POUR L'INSTANT, Isabella, parce que je te promets qu'aucun endroit ne sera sacré quand j'aurais enfin mis la main sur toi. Aucun endroit. Les voitures, les lieux publics, les ascenseurs, les cages d'escalier... aucun endroit. Crois moi.

* * *

Voilà une réponse directe comme je les aime ^^ Bella risque d'être bien surprise, elle pensait sans doute coincer Edward mais finalement, c'est lui qui l'a bien eu :D

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	55. Chapitre 53 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je sais que ça peut paraître long avant qu'ils se rencontrent mais il faut savoir que les auteurs ont fait en sorte que leur histoire soit un peu réaliste et soyons franches, dans la vraie vie, ce genre de relation mettrait un moment à s'installer... alors profitez simplement des découvertes qu'ils font et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien finir par se rencontrer ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 11:42  
Date de réception : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 23:42  
Sujet : Putain de merde...

Edward Anthony Masen ! C'est la première foutue fois que j'ai le temps de m'asseoir pour consulter mes mails depuis hier et il a fallu que je sois à l'école ! MDR Maintenant, je vais devoir passer le reste de la journée avec ma culotte dans cet état là ! J'aurais dû en apporter une autre aujourd'hui, étant donné que cet état devient récurrent... Je dois avouer que je suis un peu... intimidée, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un de cette taille. Bon sang, t'avoir en moi va me faire me sentir si complète, Edward. Rien que d'y penser... Putain.

Et oui, merci beaucoup, j'ai très chaud ! Mais pour répondre à ta question... toute seule ou avec quelqu'un ? *secoue la tête* Quelque chose d'aventureux... Je crois que c'est la douche et ce n'était pas terrible. IL n'était pas terrible. MDR

Bon maintenant que j'ai avoué tout ça... ;)

Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, bébé. J'espère que le reste de tes douleurs disparaîtront rapidement. Écoute le Lieutenant Stephens et repose toi autant que possible d'ici lundi, d'accord ? Promets le moi. Faire un poker avec les garçons, c'est bien. Le football... pas vraiment. Mais, je suis sûre que tu découvriras ça par toi même. *rire*

Hah ! Je n'imagine pas pouvoir être en cours avec toi, Edward. Imagine un peu la difficulté pour se concentrer ! Mais bon sang... t'imaginer assis derrière moi me semble incroyablement attirant, même si ça veut dire que je dois échouer aux examens !

Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais été à Chicago. J'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller mais je n'ai jamais une raison ou l'opportunité d'y aller. Tu serais d'accord pour jouer les guides ? En plus des trucs de touriste, genre le Navy Pier, l'Art Institute et le Children's Museum, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ton ancienne maison et ton ancien quartier. Et mon cœur, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer tes parents, si ça n'est pas trop douloureux pour toi t'aller sur leurs tombes. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir les rencontrer en vrai mais comme je ne peux pas, j'aimerais pouvoir leur parler et les remercier d'avoir élever un garçon aussi merveilleux.

En parlant de parents, Charlie m'a dit de te saluer et de te dire qu'il lui tarde de faire ta connaissance. *roule des yeux* Je suis sûre qu'il va essayer de t'intimider (parce que... tu sais... comme si les armes étaient un truc nouveau pour toi...), mais honnêtement, montre lui juste du respect, et que tu m'aimes et me respecte et il t'aimera autant que moi. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il lui tardait qu'on puisse organiser un match entre vous. Je te jure, on dirait un adolescent, il a vraiment l'esprit de compétition !

Ma mère... Son mari, Phil, et elle se sont installés à Jacksonville quand il a trouvé un poste de coach dans une ligue mineur de base-ball. Je ne la vois pas très souvent (deux fois par ans, maximum), comme elle est toujours très occupée par ses activités. J'essaie d'y aller une fois pendant l'été et une fois pendant les vacances. Elle ne m'a jamais rendu visite à Seattle mais elle a vu des photos de ma maison et de ma salle de cours.

Ma pause déjeuner est terminé, bébé. Je t'aime tellement. Même depuis là où tu es, tu rends ma vie infiniment meilleur. Et oui... Un coup de fil est absolument nécessaire ce week-end. Ta voix me manque. J'ai besoin de l'entendre quand tu ne souffres pas et que je ne suis pas inquiète.

Avec tout mon amour,

Bella

P.S. : Oh ! J'ai juste le temps de te poser une petite question avant que les gamins arrivent... Voyons voir... Quelle a été ta première voiture ? La mienne, c'était une Chevy 1953. Elle était vieille et plutôt lente mais je l'adorais. Mon père l'avait acheté à un vieil ami qui ne pouvait plus conduire et il me l'a offerte quand j'étais au lycée.

* * *

La conversation se poursuit tranquillement... et chaudement ^^ Et en plus, le rendez-vous est lancé pour un coup de fil qui s'annonce... _torride_ ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	56. Chapitre 54 : Edward

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici la réponse d'Edward au dernier mail pour bien commencer la journée ! Attention aux coups de chaud... ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : EAMasen  
À : Bella Swan  
Date d'envoi : samedi 22 mai 2010 à 8:23  
Date de réception : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 20:23  
Sujet : Putain de merde... (Ne m'allume pas, Mlle Swan...)

Mon cœur...

Je te montrerai tout ce que tu veux voir à Chicago. Tout. Je te montrerai tout ce dont tu m'as parlé ainsi que la Sears Tower, le barbier où a eu lieu le Massacre de la Saint Valentin et je te ferai goûter la meilleure pizza de la planète. Tu sais, j'ai encore des affaires au garde-meuble... Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour là bas quand j'aurai fini ici. Et je serais honoré de te montrer la tombe de mes parents, mon amour. Ils t'auraient sincèrement adorée, surtout ma mère.

Ma première voiture était la Volvo S90 de ma mère. C'était un vrai rêve sur roues, parce qu'elle l'avait bien entretenue. Je l'ai vendu au fils de mes voisins juste avant de partir pour l'entraînement militaire. En rentrant, j'aimerais m'acheter la dernière Volvo C70... à moins que je devienne soudainement archi-milliardaire, et alors là, je veux une Aston Martin Vanquish. Ouais... ça n'est pas près d'arriver, mais un homme peut bien rêver. MDR

Non, mon amour... J'ai bien conscience que je ne peux pas jouer au foot. Em et Jazz le savent aussi alors on a décidé de jouer aux jeux vidéos à la place. Le poker c'était marrant. J'ai gagné l'iPod d'Emmett alors je suis quasiment sûr que Rose ne va pas être contente quand il va lui en réclamer un autre. MDR

Je me sens bien mieux. Je ne prends plus d'anti-douleur et je suis passé à quelque chose de plus léger qui est en vente libre. Même si mes rêves à propos de ta souplesse et tout me manquent, je suis content d'avoir à nouveau les idées claires. J'arrive à comprendre comment les soldats peuvent devenir accro à ce genre de choses parce qu'elles te rendent vraiment à l'aise. RIEN ne te dérange. Rien du tout. Je prenais les miens et j'allais dormir.

Dis à ton père que je veux bien aller au stand de tir ! J'ai quelques armes et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait les voir. En fait, j'en ai parlé à Jasper et Emmett et ils ont envie de venir eux aussi. Peut-être qu'on pourra y aller tous ensemble. Ça libérerait un peu la pression de notre rencontre et les gars pourraient le revoir. Ils parlent souvent de lui. Tu devrais lui dire.

C'est le moment des questions, Mlle Swan. Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère ne vient pas te rendre visite ? Quel genre de mère ne vient pas voir son enfant au moins une fois ? Je ne comprends pas et pour une raison inconnue, ça m'embête... pour toi. Je sais que tu m'as dit que les rôles étaient inversés entre vous, mais quand même... Pourquoi ? Peut-être que je suis trop sensible sur le sujet mais je n'imagine pas ce qui aurait pu empêcher ma mère de venir me rendre visite. Si elle était toujours vivante, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait essayé de venir me voir en Afghanistan. **lève les yeux au ciel** C'est triste, mais plus proche de la vérité que tu le penses.

Hmm... si la douche est ton moment le plus aventureux _avec_ quelqu'un – et d'ailleurs, c'est une honte qu'il ne se soit pas bien occupé de toi – alors où s'est passé ton moment le plus aventureux _seule_ ? Et à cause de qui tu as ressenti le besoin soudain de jouir au plus vite ? Parce que crois-moi, ma belle... je comprends très bien ÇA. Et ma réponse à cette question, serait très récemment dans le bureau de mon Commandant. ;)

Il faut que j'aille me chercher à manger et ensuite, je vais voir si je peux bouger un peu aujourd'hui. Rien d'énorme, Bella. Je te le promets. Peut-être que je vais essayer de courir, ou sinon, je vais faire une longue promenade. Les gars sont partis patrouiller sans moi ce week-end, alors je m'ennuie à mort.

Je t'aime plus que mon cœur peut le gérer. Il me tarde d'entendre ta voix demain. Est-ce que 9h (ton heure) c'est bon pour toi ? Tiens moi au courant.

À toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. : Et nous avons encore un problème de petites culottes, Isabella. Tu sais... dans le parc de matériel, on utilise un truc qui s'appelle le ShamWow. ;) Peut-être que je pourrais en piquer un pour te l'envoyer. Apparemment, ça absorbe énormément de liquide. Ça semble juste tellement dommage que tu sois si mouillée sans que je sois là pour m'occuper de toi. Si tu te mets à mouiller en imaginant ma queue en toi, imagine un peu ce que ça sera quand je serai là. Il est presque l'heure d'aller au lit, mon amour. Est-ce que tu es mouillée, maintenant ? Si oui, alors, occupe toi de toi pour moi. Crie mon nom bébé... Je l'entendrai. Et sers toi de trois doigts.

* * *

Voilà un P.S. qui risque de donner_ très, très, très_ chaud à notre chère Bella ^^ On se rapproche du fameux coup de fil _(encore un chapitre et on y est...)_ L'ambiance risque d'être vraiment torride entre eux XD

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	57. Chapitre 55 : Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire aux **Sarge's Girls**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Attention, alerte canicule... l'été est enfin là et je soupçonne Edward et Bella d'y être pour quelque chose ;)

Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 21:32  
Date de réception : samedi 22 mai 2010 à 9:32  
Sujet : Ce n'est pas allumer quelqu'un si on va jusqu'au bout...

Oh Edward... J'étais dans mon bain quand tu m'as envoyée un mail et maintenant, je suis_ à nouveau _toute sale à cause de toi alors que je vais me coucher ? Il me semble que je vais pouvoir suivre tes instructions, bébé... Tends bien l'oreille parce que je te promets que ton nom va résonner très clairement, tout comme ça a été le cas tellement de fois ces derniers temps.

Hmm, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas à quel point je suis souple en vrai. Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de le découvrir... mais il me tarde de voir ça avec toi. *sourire coquin* En ce qui concerne l'endroit le plus aventureux où j'ai été seule ? Un jour, après avoir lu un de tes mails, mon corps était si tendu que j'avais désespérément besoin de relâcher la pression. J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à ma pause, quand mes gamins sont allés en EPS puis en musique, et j'ai prévenu le bureau qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi. J'envisageais d'aller sur le parking mais faire ça sur le parking d'une école primaire me semblait trop... dégoûtant. *rougis* Je n'ai même pas tenu jusqu'à la maison. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tes mots et à ta voix et quand j'ai vu une aire de repos, j'y suis allée. On était en plein milieu de la journée alors il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures. J'ai juste remonté ma jupe et poussé ma culotte sur le côté. Je me suis servie de mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je crie ton nom. J'étais tellement excitée que ça n'a pas mis longtemps... Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'école... et ça en ayant eu le temps de rentrer à la maison pour changer de culotte ! MDR Avoir du ShamWow aurait été sans doute très pratique. ;)

Sympa... La Volvo C70, hmm ? Quelle couleur ? L'argenté est très belle mais j'adore le noir saphir métallisé – c'est tellement soyeux. J'ai une Ford Fusion Hybride et elle est bleue métallisé, c'est une de mes couleurs préférées.

Ma mère est... unique. Elle m'aime, je le sais, mais en réalité, dans sa tête, c'est tout pour elle. Elle ne fait pas ça parce qu'elle est méchante ou parce qu'elle s'en fiche. C'est juste sa façon d'être. En fait, elle avait prévu de venir me voir quelques fois ces trois dernières années, entre ma remise de diplôme et mes débuts en tant que prof mais il y a toujours eu des imprévus – soit j'étais malade et elle ne voulait pas l'attraper, soit Phil devait voyager pour le boulot et elle voulait le suivre. C'est... juste sa façon d'être. *hausse les épaules* Esmée (la mère d'Alice) est une super mère de substitution quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un et évidemment, mes copines sont toujours là pour moi. Alors j'ai appris à gérer et accepter ça.

Nous imaginer au stand de tire, nous promenant, me fait déjà rire... Tu sais que les paris voleraient ! Bien sûr, mon père parierait de l'argent sur lui même mais je l'ai déjà battu à plusieurs reprises alors... ça serait une super compétition ! *rire* Je lui dirai pour Jasper et Emmett. Ils sont les fils qu'il n'a jamais eu, alors je sais qu'il sera aux anges (même s'il n'utiliserait JAMAIS cette expression ! MDR) de savoir qu'ils pensent souvent à lui.

Bon, bébé, il faut que j'y aille. Les filles viennent pour le petit-déjeuner et on m'a déjà menacé (Je veux, dire, on m'a dit...) qu'on avait des projets demain avant de prendre les photos.

Je t'aime, Edward... tellement.

Bella

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 22 mai 2010 à 10:07  
Date de réception : samedi 22 mai 2010 à 22:07  
Sujet : Aide moi ! On me kidnappe ! MDR

Salut bébé,

Juste un petit mot pour te dire que je n'aurai pas accès à mon ordinateur avant ce soir. Les filles me kidnappent pour aller faire du shopping. Ensuite, on va au spa pour se faire coiffer et manucurer – et elles m'ont promis que j'aurai le droit à un massage cette fois-ci vu que je n'ai pas pu en faire les dernières fois qu'on y a été. Ensuite, on rentre prendre les photos (oui, pour toi...) et ensuite, on sort en boîte. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller danser mais je sais que si je reste assise là, je serai tellement excitée pour demain que je vais devenir folle. Elles le savent, alors elles prennent des précautions. MDR

Je t'aime ! Je t'enverrai un mail avant d'aller me coucher.

Tendrement,

Bella

P.S. : Mes doigts ont été très occupés hier soir après mon mail. Tu m'as entendue ? J'ai crié ton nom, juste comme tu le voulais... plusieurs fois, en fait...

~oooOOOooo~

De : Bella Swan  
À : EAMasen  
Date d'envoi : samedi 22 mai 2010 à 0:14  
Date de réception : dimanche 23 mai 2010 à 12:14  
Sujet : Je t'aime ! :D

J'ai mal aux pieds, je suis *légèrement* saoule et je suis excitée, putain. Voilà ce que ça fait de boire un rhum coca. On dirait bien que je vais aller faire un tour à Edward-land dans ma tête avant de dormir. J'adore cette endroit. C'est tellement marrant... Mais je s'y sens un peu seul, étant donné que je suis seule là bas. :(

Tu me manques bébé !

* * *

Bella saoule est vraiment marrant, je trouve ^^ Edward ne va pas s'ennuyer en lisant ses mails... Le prochain chapitre ? C'est enfin le fameux coup de fil ! Et il risque de faire encore plus chaud_ (si, si, c'est possible... XD)_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
